RWBY and Dragons
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: The Dragon is Power Once in ages long past they were are equals but during the age of Mantel the Great Human Dragon War began When Mantel fell the Dragons vanished and there existence as well as that of the five Dragon Knights of Colors became myth and story told to the young. But now an old enemy has returned from ages past a new golden hero has been chosen a new Dragon Booster.
1. Chapter 1 Release the Dragon Part 1

RWBY and the Dragons

ESKK: Hey everyone lately I've found myself exiting my comfort zones for fanfics and right now I'm delving into Dragon Booster and before you ask yes I know the show has been untouched for God Knows how long so try and humor me will you. Anyway let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Booster or RWBY so please enjoy it.

(Start Schnee Dust Mines Atlas 9 years before the beginning of RWBY)

The Workers of the Schnee Dust Company mainly Faunus Labor were excavating more Dust to get deeper into the mines to find a larger supply of Dust. As they worked hammered and dug with the provided tools as the Faunus Glared at the big wigs up side as soon a large metal on metal sound was heard. "What the hell?" A Faunus asked as he began moving the rock and Dust aside to reveal what looked like a part of a ruin which seemed to have some Eye Design on it.

Later after the boss was made known they Faunus and Schnee workers soon showed what they found which was 8 stone dragon like creatures and what appeared to be a large sealed and chained tomb of sorts as the sarcophagus was sealed shut and had a large eye like design on it. "Wow what is this?" A Human asked as he looked it over as they looked upon it. As the passed the statues the Statues eye's began to glow red as they produced a small glow of dark energy as the workers looked around the structure and found no way to enter it.

"Better get the explosives ready we need to see what's inside it." The Schnee Employee said with a smirk at possibly the greatest find in Remnant to date. But soon the Dragon Statues released a dark energy that latched onto each of the workers and crew getting them all as they screamed out in pain while there strength and power was being zapped out of them. Soon the Statues began to gain flesh as they then looked to the seal before they released the power they gathered to the eye as this caused a reaction from the now glowing door.

Soon it began to open as from it a figure stumbled out as he was in ancient dark dragon like armor as the form showed that of royalty but the evil look make him similar to a tyrant. As he walked the 8 Dragons surrounded him as the two legged dragooned bowed to him as the man glared through his helms glowing red eyes.

"I… Am… Back." He growled as he had waited centuries to return and now those fools had done it. As he walked he saw they were descendant of Mantel but the marks on their armor and such did not match Mantel in anyway as he scoffed. "Pathetic worms." He said as he got up and made his way to the exit leaving behind the soulless corpses.

(Scene Break a Month or so later)

Summer Rose was in a major battle as she was facing off against an unknown man with a Scorpion Tale showing he was a Faunus as this insane man was wiping the floor with an already exhausted Summer Rose. As Summer fought against the man he laughed at her as he looked at her. "My goddess had called for your death little Silver Eyes." The Faunus laughed as Summer cursed. She wasn't going to make it she knew that much and knew Qrow wouldn't be able to get here in time to help her.

Summer was screwed as the poison in her system and her already bleeding wound and aura being shut down showed one fact… she was royally fucked beyond all recognition. As Summer cursed herself she stood her ground as her Silver Eyes glowed while her cloak began to be stained red. Time to die Huntress and rip out your eyes." The insane Faunus laughed as he walked torts her with the axe like blades on his arms ready.

'Ruby… I'm sorry but I won't make it back this time.' Summer thought sadly as this was the end for her.

Soon a roar was heard and a loud one as this caused the Faunus to stop in his tracks before something appeared out of nowhere and his the Faunus with a strong head but causing the Faunus to run off. "What the Hell?!" He called as he looked and saw to his shock a red scaled Dragon walking on two legs as it glared at Tyrion.

The Dragon looked to the shocked Summer as if looking into her soul before it as if judging her before it looked to Tyrion and the same look before the Dragon's looked turned into a glare with growling. The Dragon then roared at the Faunus who growled at the opposing enemy.

"Yeah roar to you too!" He yelled already seeing it wasn't a Grimm before the Dragon began to glow and from its body a crimson energy shot out not unlike Aura before it shot torts the Faunus's and latched onto him. Summer was beginning to lose consciousness as the Dragon roared and swung the Faunus's psychopath around before releasing the Energy Rope and sending him flying across the landscape far away as Summer was surprised.

The Dragon looked intently at Summer as she began to jump to and from the waking realm as it walked torts her. The Dragon then sent its Energy Chain to Summer just as she finally passed out and placed her on its back before it ran off with its new passenger aboard as it had one destination in mind and that was a hidden place of healing. Summer came to for a bit to see she was on the Dragon's back as it carried her across the land without letting her drop.

But those who come across the scene though will only find Summer's weapon and bloody hood left behind and with it a young girl would have a broken heart.

(Scene Break)

In the two years that followed many things in Remnant had changed as when the Dragons became known to Remnant and were shown to have an Aura but the ability now called there Mag Blast the Dragons became an important part of Remnant's society. For those who don't seek the path of Huntsman but still seek a thrill Dragon Racing and many Dragon and Rider Sports were born. Shops changed as well as Pet Stores began selling Dragon Eggs and Dragon Hatchlings for possible riders while many motor vehicles were disregarded in favor of the Dragons who can reach speeds up to 200 Mile Per Hour to the point Car Dealerships began to sell the latest and newest tech of Dragon Gear. The Dragons appearance now known as Dragon Advent cut back on the need for Dust to power large vehicles such as motor cycles and Cars and in turn were now given to the Dragon Gear which cuts back on the use of Dust but had also caused a decline of Dust when it was revealed the Gears needed less Dust to Power then other items.

Many Dragon Gear Companies popped up al providing Riders with the best Gear one can purchase and at times even offered custom made gear and job opportunities. The Dragon Advent had changed Remnant for the better but also revealed many secrets to a select few that the underground gangs in Remnant formed a council in hopes of preventing something called the Human Dragon War or even a second Great War.

But all was not well as there were those who would use the Dragons for their own personal gains and in turn many crimes were committed using the great powers Dragons possessed. Though it did have a silver lining as the Dragons became a key role in the lives of Huntsman and Huntresses and depending on how loyal your Dragon is will tell one they will gladly die for you thus making them powerful mounts and excellent Trackers. Though from it Dragon Breeders came about breeding different Dragons in hopes of creating a powerful new Dragon but also caring for a Rider's dragon with medicine and things a Rider can't provide so easily.

Remnant has changed but in the darkness evil forces plan and move as they try to figure out there scheme.

(Scene Break Salem's Sanctuary)

In the council like room Salem was with Watts the skinny doctor who seems to be the one who tolerates zero failure, Hazel her muscle and strongest member of her council, and Tyrion a year after he failed to kill Summer Rose and now she had gone missing putting Salem in a tough spot. But what really annoyed and angered her were these 'Dragons,' especially when they chose NOW to return of all times. She thought she and Ozpin made the agreement with those scaly beasts' years ago through the five Warriors of Colors that the Dragons would enter into a deep slumber and only return when the time calls for it.

Of course she won't deny these Dragons have their uses but what she is worried for is that one of these dragons may have connections to Mantel and what she did there to end the Great Human Dragon War. But as her group discussed recent events such as the recruitment of a young girl named Cinder they needed an ace to divide the Kingdoms since these Dragons are very tricky to deal with very few are ever truly alike. "These Dragons can be useful to our cause if we go to the right people." Hazel said with his arms crossed.

"Yes my lady Hazel brings up an excellent point with all these Dragon Gear groups and the underground Dragon Council we can put mole in both of them to have them aid us to divide the Kingdoms." Dr. Watts said as Salem rubbed her chin.

"It would prove both difficult but our best course of action since these Dragons have given the Grimm an extremely hard time to deal with them." Salem said as they needed a plan to handle this problem before the Dragon Booster appears because if he appears they were basically in a very bad situation.

Soon a boom was heard as well as sounds of struggle as the entire sanctuary shook as they were all wide eyed at this. The booming sound became louder as they all stood up even Tyrion stood and ran to Salem's main throne closest to the entry way. As they ran they heard the sound of struggle being strongest as the sound of Grimm roaring accompanied by a Dragons Roar every now and again. Soon it all went silent as Salem felt like she was suffocating as if something she had faced before has come back with a vengeance and won't stop till it gets that revenge.

Soon the door was destroyed as the large gates were burst open by the Dragon who was being hit none stop by a purple energy tendril as the Grimm wasn't even being given a chance to vanish. Salem was shocked as only Ozpin or a Silver Eyed Warrior could make it this far in most cases as her Sanctum was hidden quiet well. But then Salem remembered another person who knew of this place as she soon saw 8 Dark Dragons run on either side of the room and kneeled as the man who was aroused from his Slumber in Atlas walked in as Watts and Hazel saw Salem and saw she was in shock as her widened eyes at who she saw walk into her Sanctuary.

"Who is this guy?" Tyrion asked as he was ready to attack.

"SALEM!" The man roared with fury in his voice as his entire demeanor demanded respect and obedience from all those around him. "Your true King has returned." He growled no doubt he still remembered the incident centuries ago.

"Her King don't you dare consider yourself her King you heretic!" Tyrion roared as he charged forward as the man slowly lifted up his arm before he send a Mag Chain at Tyrion causing him to be restrained by it. The man then began to have Tyrion get swung around for a bit before slamming him into different pillars causing him great pain before he slammed him to the ground. Tyrion then tried to use his tail to poison the man but soon a Dragon acted and pit Tyrion's tail hard causing him to scream in pain and then the man slammed his foot to Tyrion's head making him bow down.

"On your knees!" He roared as Tyrion struggled. He then lifted up his hand and squeezed as Tyrion felt his heart getting crushed as he was wide eyed. "Feel that Faunus Bug, that's your heart beating against your ribs wish to see what I can do with it?" The man asked as Salem had to save Tyrion as this man was beyond any of their power.

"Tyrion stand down!" Salem ordered as Tyrion was shocked before he stopped struggling allowing the dragon and human to let go.

"Wise order Salem." The man said before walking to Salem giving off an aura of pure fury.

"Yes King of Mantel last of the Dragon Eyes Lord Armageddon. It's truly a miracle to see you have survived Mantel's fall and made a full recovery." Salem said trying to use her old methods to get on this former kings good side as everyone there was shocked.

Armageddon then snapped his fingers causing his Eight Dragons to send their Mag Shots at Salem restraining her at every possible angle but still keep her loose. "Oh it will be a miracle alright, Salem… if you survive what I have in store for you and your betrayal!" Armageddon roared at Salem clearly enraged for what Salem did in the past as Salem was now scared a fear she never really felt after Armageddon was slayed by her and Ozpin's power.

"Wait Armageddon stop your enemy Ozpin is still out there and the Dragon Booster as well as the other warriors are on the verge of returning." Salem said trying to get away but the Mag Shots kept her from escaping.

"My greatest mistakes? I made many but you will be one I intend to rectify! NOW ON YOUR KNEES!" Armageddon roared as he red eyes glowed causing Salem to feel extreme pain in her head and no sooner she was forced to her knees to which Armageddon grabbed her with his own Mag Shot by the neck like a collar as Salem tried to break free of it.

"No! No!" Salem roared as she was dragged away as Watts, Hazel, and Tyrion were ready to intervene but his man's dragons then hit each of them with Mag Shots restraining them causing him to stop.

"You three best adjust to the new chain of command and be sure Salem's new protégé is aware of this as well." Armageddon said as Tyrion was shocked to see his mistress his goddess literally in hysterics with Armageddon in here.

"If my mistress is a Goddess and she fears him, then that would makes him a God." Tyrion said as he may have to switch to a new obsession.

Soon Armageddon and his 8 dragons entered through a set of doors as Salem was crying out trying to break free literally begging for mercy as this man besides the silver eyes he was the one she feared most.

(Scene Break Ozpin)

Ozpin was in his office as the Dragons had awakened after all these years. Though inside he hoped it was a good omen as he was reunited with his old partner who is currently in the vault till such time he was needed again. Though as Ozpin looked upon the campus he soon felt a tingle in his mind as he looked and saw a phantom appear, one he knew well.

'Ozpin…' Came Salem's voice as Ozpin saw Salem's phantom as it was injured and severely hurt no doubt someone had tortured Salem to no end which made Ozpin worry.

"Salem if you're contacting me then you must be desperate." Ozpin said as Salem glared as one of her crimson eyes was black from bruising.

"Don't joke Ozpin I only have a limited time, Armageddon has returned the King of Mantel and the Dragon Eyes has come back for vengeance." Salem said but soon her phantom vanished as Ozpin was wide eyed to this.

"Armageddon… is back?" Ozpin said as he sat on his chair in shock as he knew what Armageddon would try to do now that he has returned hence why the relics were hidden in the academies.

(Scene Break Salem's Sanctuary now Armageddon's sanctuary)

Salem came too to find medical equipment and some of her old dark healing magic attached to her as she was in critical condition as Watts monitored her closely as Cinder was there with another young man with pale white hair. Salem's entire body ached as she was riddled with gashes, bruises, and broken limbs. In fact Salem may actually be beyond critical as she looked at herself and saw she was still alive but looking at herself showed to be a bad idea as it caused her pain. "Resting comfortably Salem?" Armageddon asked as he found the irony here quite satisfying seeing as he gave Salem so much and she repaid him by throwing it at his face and betraying him all for his power. "Despite the extent of your injuries Dr. Watts and a few of the new Medical Staff here has assured me you will make a rapid recovery." Armageddon said as he glared down on Salem as this being had dared to usurp him during the Great Human Dragon Wars.

"Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift Armageddon." Salem said trying to play nice with her old boss and sit up but this caused her more pain and have a coughing fit which brought a small laugh out of Armageddon.

"And how swiftly things change to think when Mantel had fallen by yours and Ozpins betrayal I was laying there and you were standing here with the court Wizard Ozpin sealing me away and crippling my 8 Dragons." Armageddon growled as he glared at the injured Salem as Tyrion had to scoot away from this man. "But know this my dear Queen Salem never again shall our roles be reversed." Armageddon said as he began to take his leave but stopped. "Oh and I will take over Cinder's training with my new apprentice here, Tyrion will focus on finding the lost relics of Mantel and with them these Four Maidens." Armageddon said as he then looked to Watts and Hazel.

"You two ensure our dear Queen remains here till she finishes her recovery time I must address the troops." Armageddon said referring to the creatures of Grimm as his troops as Armageddon must start his plans from scratch and to do that he must learn. "Oh and if she is not here when I come back recovering both of you will suffer for it." Armageddon said as the two hesitantly bowed.

"As you command your highness." Dr. Watts said begrudged before Armageddon took his leave as now they were in a deep pickle for times to come.

(Scene Break Summer Rose)

Summer woke up once more feeling sluggish but after a year of recovery while removing the poison from her system she got up and saw the Dragon Priests from before as the one looked at her. "Summer Rose are you sure of this?" He asked as Summer nodded as she used a walking stick to get on her feet as no doubt the poison from Tyrion really affected her.

"Yeah I'm sure." Summer said as she tried to walk. "I need to get back in tip top shape and then I'm going to help you guys take down Salem and Armageddon." Summer said as the Priest nodded.

"I understand it's for your daughters." The Dragon Priest said as he helped Summer walk. "Well then let's get to work." He said as they had to prepare Summer Rose for what was to come just as the Red Dragon from before rubbed up to Summer. "Thanks for your help Rosy." Summer said as the priest saw Summer and this dragon have completely bonded to each other.

(Scene Break 9 years later)

Ruby was riding on the back of a Dragon as her Red Dragon walked down the road with Ruby as the road at night was empty but this was the main part of Vale. Truth of the matter was you don't see any cars on the road anymore unless they were carrying Dragons or injured humans. All in all Vale and the other Kingdoms have become major hot spots for Dragons and Dragon Racing. Ruby Rose was a young rider and Huntress in training who had a whole little red riding hood motif going on as she walked to a shop called from Dust till Dawn as she had her Dragon stop as Ruby got off. "Stay here Ein." Ruby said as Ein nodded and laid down to catch up on some sleep knowing how Ruby is with weapon magazines as it was like a playboy for her.

As Ruby walked into the Store she saw the Dust Crystals and in glass cases as on the side of the wall was Processed Dust while hanging on the walls was Dragon Gear as Ruby Rose scanned her Silver Eyes over them as she ran over to them and looked them over. "Man this is some good stuff can't believe how popular all this gear is getting." Ruby said as she looked at the thrusters as Ein outside was fast and with these she and Ein could break the sound barrier, oh a girl can dream.

Ruby then sighed as she ran over to the Magazine section and began going through the articles listed on it ranging from weapons to new Dragon Gear as Ein was no doubt enjoying a bit of a reprieve from Ruby's sugar rushed antics. As Ruby read she then grinned at another article that caught her attention as it seems Mistral's Dragon Racing Huntsman tournament had Pyrrha Nikos and her Dragon Odysseus had taken first place again as the girl really was a Champion.

She then turned the page to the next one as she also saw the recent tales of the Dragon Booster a guy who's been making waves in Remnant as he has fought criminals, White Fang, and Grimm as the guy was a real hero to people him and his Black and Gold Dragon that some even claim is the last of its kind. Soon Ruby put her headphones and turned on her music as it was her favorite song This Will be the Day. What, Ruby failed to notice with the music on as the shop door opened once more as a group of men walked in. One part of this group had men who were clearly from the undercity Gangs as judging by the Eye Design on their suits they were the Dragon Eye Gang known for stealing Dragons and Gear that catches their Eyes and pawning it off to the highest bidder or use it for themselves.

The other group were men in suits as they were clearly of another sort as they were clearly from a local gang judging by the black suits, red tie and red sun glasses. Leading both groups was the Dragon Eye's Leader known as Slade Shadow Paynn though he's the son of the CEO Of Paynn Dragon Tech Incorporated who as of recently has become a sort of Business partner to the SDC combining their resources with the Paynn Dragon Tech Corporation being the leading power in all Dragon Gear Tech in Remnant with the SDC being head of all the Dust Distribution in Remnant. Their monopolies are vast and some rumors have sprouted from the PR that Slade and Weiss were possibly engaged and the two would in turn lead their respected fathers Company in a merger to Schnee Paynn Dragon Tech Dust Corporation or as some called it the SPTDC.

"Ok you old geezer do you have the slightest idea how hard it is to find an open Shop that sells Dust and Dragon Gear in Vale at this time of night." Slade said as he was wearing his helmet to help his dads PR so they don't connect it to him as Slade had his crew point weapons at the old timer while the bowl hat wearing man had his goons pointed their guns at him.

"Please just take my Lien and leave." The old man said as he raised his hands in the air out of defense as the orange haired Cigar smoker shushed him.

"Shhh we're not hear for your money." He said before he turned to the two gangs. "Grab the Dragon Tech and the Dust." Roman said as Slade smirked at this as he looked to Roman.

"Well Roman as always pleasure doing business with you." Slade said as he smiled at his partner in crime as the hired goons and Slade's crew got the dust and Dragon Tech.

"Crystals." The goon of Roman said as he held the open case. "Burn. Uncut." He ordered as the Dragon Eye's Goon held a gun of his own as they were clearly Dragon Racers with Dragon Riding Huntsman leading them.

"Red gear, Blue Gear, Green Gear, Hell Purple Gear just be sure there top of the line." Slade's lieutenant said as he held the gun.

(Outside)

A young man wearing Huntsman Gear similar to a Knight saw the whole exchange as on his gear was a Gold Star Symbol showing his crest as he also had a medallion with a similar Crest but added with a gauntlet that had an indent in the crests shape. On his left arm was a buckler as on his waist was his weapon in its standby form as it looked like a dagger mixed with a sword and a hand gun while at the opposite side was a matching staff like weapon in Standby form showing the two parts may be able to merge together. He had black hair with white streaks here and there, blue eyes, a handsome face, as well as armor as in his arms was a Racer Helmet. Behind him was a blue and red Dragon as it looked at the scene with him as they tried to stay hidden.

"Dragon Eyes." He said as he then looked to his Dragon. "We better suit up Beau." The young man said before he left to a more hidden area. (ESKK: Just so you all know think Artha Pen's outfit from the Cartoon with added armor and the things I mentioned before.)

(Inside)

A Dragon Eye was grabbing the Dragon Gear with a Goon before the two noticed Ruby at the back of the store reading the magazine with her headphones on. "Alright kid hands where we can see them." The Dragon Eye goon said drawing his staff weapon as it produced electricity at the edges.

Ruby did not seem to hear them as Roman's goon began to approach her as he didn't like the girl's lack of acknowledgement. "Hey we said hands in the air!" Roman's hired good growled as he walked torts Ruby as the Dragon Eye Goon walked torts Ruby before Roman's goon forced her to turn around. "Hey you got a death wish or something?" He demanded as Ruby turned to him causing her hood to fall off to reveal her duel colored hair of black and red.

"Huh?" Ruby asked as she looked at the goons before the Dragon Eye thug pointed to his ear referring to Ruby's headphones causing Ruby to take the headphones off. "Yes?" She asked as she looked at the goons.

"We said put your hands in the air, now." The goon said as the Dragon Eye goon saw the weapon on her as well as some Dragon Racing Gear designed for more combat as he began to get a bit nervous.

"Are you guys robbing me?" Ruby asked as she carefully pressed a button on her headphones as it began to flash as she signaled her red scaly friend.

"Yes!" They both called out as Ruby got the memo.

"Oh." Ruby said as she was lucky to signal her partner.

(With Roman and Slade)

Slade was admiring some new Dragon Tech as Roman had some Dust Crystal in his hand before there goons came flying past them to a display wrecking it as Slade and Roman looked. "One of you go check that out." Slade said as he looked over his new gear.

Roman's goon decided to do that as he pointed his gun as said goon. "Freeze!" He roared as he aimed the gun unaware he should have just shot.

(Outside)

Ein's raised up his head as he looked at the shop as he ran from behind the alley where he took his nap and saw the window break open to show his partner and rider Ruby fly out after kicking Roman's goon through it. As Slade looked at this the Dragon Eye's jumped out after her not even waiting for an order. "That's how you lead a gang Roman." Slade said as his Dragon Eye's didn't even have to be told what to do in most cases.

Ein then pounced on a Dragon Eye and roared at its face as the guy was surprised but then a pack of Black Draconium Dragons showed up and went after Ein who released a Mag Blast to push them back before rejoining Ruby. Slade then saw Ruby and quickly recognized her as he looked at Ruby. "Hey aren't you that girl from Signal the country brat with the psycho sister." Slade said as Ruby was wide eyed as she knew who Slade was, after all he bullied her a lot before he graduated last year and entered Beacon.

Ruby then unfurled her scythe Crescent Rose as she was wary but glared at Slade and the two gangs as she heard a whole lot about the Dragon Gangs here in Vale and the other Kingdoms. Ruby then swung her scythe around showing how she was a master of one of the most dangerous weapons to exist while Ein roared at the foes trying to harm his partner. Ruby then turned off the headphones just as Ein stopped as the Red Dragon got into a battle form ready to help his Huntress/Rider.

"Ok nice try little red brat but you kind of forgot me and my crew outnumber you and your dragon plus if memory serves you never could beat me in a fight or a race." Slade taunted as Ruby glared.

"Wanna go again then?!" Ruby demanded as she glared at her old bully.

"Yeah gonna have to take a reign check on that." Slade said as he didn't have the time for this. Soon a new voice was heard as soon one of the Dragon Eyes dragons was hit by a black and gold dragon and its rider holding a converting sword weapon.

"Yeah Reign check denied!" Game the heroic figure as he rode on his dragon.

"Shit the Dragon Booster." One of the Dragon Eyes said as this guy had given them trouble in all of Slade's schemes.

"No way." Ruby said as The Dragon Booster landed on the ground showing his outfit had wing like fins on his back as well as a dragon shaped helmet.

"Need a hand?" He asked as Ruby smiled.

"The More the merrier, Mr. Dragon Booster." Ruby said as she was a major fan of his for his weapons and his Dragons Gear.

"Beau Mag me!" Dragon Booster said as Beau did so as the Mag attached to Dragon Booster and sent him at Slade who quickly rolled out of the way causing him to whistle just as his own Dragon a pureblood Black Draconium Dragon ran in.

"Decepshun mag me girl!" Slade called as Decepshun understood and Magged Slade to her saddle as they ran.

"Now so fast!" Dragon Booster called out as he got back and Beau's back before they went after Slade and Decepshun before Beau hit the Dragon in the side causing both to tumble.

"Dammit!" Slade called out as he rolled to his feet as Decepshun regained her footing.

"Come on!" Dragon Booster called out as he jumped off of Beau before the two dragons began to duke it out with each other. As Beau and Decepshun battled Slade pulled out his spear weapon before Dragon Booster and Slade began to duke it out.

Meanwhile Ruby was dealing with both the Dragon Eyes and Roman's goons with ease before she got into position. "Ein mag me!" Ruby called as Ein nodded and released a chain of red energy which latched to Ruby and lifted her up before she pulled the trigger on her Scythe become sort of like a spinning tornado hitting many Goons of both teams with ease using her Semblance leaving behind rose Petals. "Nailed it!" Ruby cheered as Roman sighed.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." Roman said as he saw the downed goon and Dragon Eyes. "And Slade your goons can't take on a little girl without you!" Roman called as Slade glared while fighting the Dragon Booster.

"Hey you try dealing with the Dragon Booster here!" Slade called as he quickly vanished into a smoke dash before he kicked Dragon Booster in the head before he dashed to Roman as Decepshun used her natural body to slither away from Beau as she rejoined her master. "Hey Roman where is your Dragon anyway?" Slade asked as Roman glared.

"Four words Neo and her Dragon." Roman said as his own Dragon was entrapped by Neo's no doubt so Neo can get them to breed or something like that. "Well, Red and Gold, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." Roman began as he used his cane to crush his used Cigar after dropping it. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman said as the base of his cane soon opened to a scope as Ruby was shocked by this as was the Dragon Booster.

"Beau/Ein!" Dragon Booster and Ruby called to their dragons to which Ein quickly Magged Ruby to her before Roman fired as the Dragon and Rider duo vanished into a flurry of Red Roses and scales while Beau ran by and grabbed Dragon Booster in her mouth and slid on the ground in a spin while it then dropped his rider.

The two then looked and saw Roman and Slade with his Decepshun vanished as Beau then roared and looked as the two humans looked and saw Decepshun running up the side of a building after grappling to it with her gear. Roman was on the dragon with Slade as Dragon Booster quickly got on his dragons back. "Race you up there!" Ruby called sending a grappling hook from her Dragon as well before she activated her Red Dragons boosters and began climbing the wall fast.

Dragon Booster stopped to look at the old man who was robbed as he had to be the hero. "You ok sir?" Dragon Booster asked as the old man nodded. "Good." Dragon Booster said before he and Beau mimicked what Ruby did and chased after the two criminals.

Soon Dragon Booster and Ruby arrived at the top of the building with their Dragons as Roman and Slade were cornered as Dragon Booster glared at them. "Stop!" Dragon Booster called as he and Ruby stood side by side as Dragon Booster pulled out his staff weapon and combined his two weapons to form a spear.

"You were right Slade gold here doesn't know when to quit." Roman said as Slade looked.

"What want you cookies back brat or you just going to cry for your bitch mom?" Slade asked as Ruby also remembered the first few days of Signal when Slade and his crew harassed her mercilessly even with Yang protecting her and new Slade was trying to get under her skin and in a way it was working. Beau growled as Decepshun while Ein growled at Slade and Roman as the Decepshun mimicked the growl with her own. Soon from in front of Roman a Bulwark flew up as Dragon Booster cursed.

"They're trying to escape!" Dragon Booster called as he saw the Bulwark's side open.

Roman, Slade, and Slade's Dragon Decepshun got onto the Bulwark as it was the newer models made to also transport Dragons like Decepshun. "End of the line Red and Gold!" Roman called holding the Dust Crystal.

"Beau get ready to mag that." Dragon Booster said to his partner as the Dragon nodded ready to do it. Roman then threw the Dust Crystal at the two to which Beau then Magged it as it was then followed by Roman firing his weapon and then Beau used the Mag to toss back the Dust Crystal. The two projectiles hit each other mid-way causing an explosion which the damage was reduced thanks to the fact it didn't hit anything but Roman and Slade were knocked off their feet as Roman looked at his own Amulet which was glowing purple as it was in the shape of the Dragon Eye Gangs symbol.

"The Dragon Booster is getting smarter." Slade growled as he had enough of dealing with them before he ran to the cockpit.

(With Slade)

"Hey Cinder we got the Dragon Booster here!" Slade called as Cinder began getting ready for their escape.

(On the Building)

Soon a new fighter appeared as it was a woman dressed as a teacher and a witch judging by the cape as in her hand was a riding crop as she then adjusted her glasses. "A vigilante and a youth I'll deal with you two in a minute." The woman said meaning she was going to take them to jail. The woman then let out a shrill whistle before a purple Dragon shot up and roared as the Dragon then glowed knowing what its master wanted. The Dragon then released multiple Mag Blast to go with the woman's own magic like attacks which hit the Bulwark causing it damage.

(With Roman)

Roman was trying to hold on as Decepshun looked to the cockpit worried for Slade as regardless of how the two act in public the Dragon cared deeply for its master seeing as the two were together since birth and hatching.

Roman ran to the cockpit to find Slade had taken the co-pilot seat trying to help get control. "Hey did Slade tell you about the Dragon Booster out there yeah we also got a huntress now." Roman said as the red wearing woman growled before she got off her seat and Roman took her place as pilot.

(Back at the building)

The Huntress's Dragon then latched her Mag Chain to the Huntress as she charged her aura to her weapon before she sent her blast to the sky above the Bulwark where it burst creating storm clouds. Once the clouds formed the woman brought her riding crop down and caused hail of ice spikes to fall onto the Bulwark stabbing into it.

(In The Bulwark)

The red wearing young woman walked to the opening as her topaz eyes glared down upon her foes as she began to produce flames from her hands with her dress glowing. She then sent her flame at the Huntress who quickly created a shield as her Dragon not even needing to be told ran to Ruby and Dragon Booster and shielded them as the flames splattered on the ground. The woman then raised her arms as she intended to blow them up.

(With the group)

The Huntress saw the ground below her ready to blow up as her Dragon then Mag Chained to her and pulled her out of the way just in time. The Huntress then used her Semblance to form the shrapnel into a large spear or arrow before it began to spin and then she launched it. The woman in the Bulwark began firing at the spear causing it to break apart but then reformed.

(With Slade and Roman)

"FUCK!" Slade called out as he saw the spike coming at them. Roman then turned the controls in hopes of protecting themselves from it.

(Outside)

The Spike grazed over the top of the Bulwark as the parts of it then began to wrap around the Bulwark in an attempt to ensnare it.

(Inside the Bulwark)

The woman then released a burst of her Aura disrupting the spikes causing them to turn to cinders as the fell to the ground.

(With the Group)

Ruby then converted her weapon to its gun mode which was a large sniper rifle as she then began firing at the woman. Dragon Booster then split up his spear and began rebuilding his weapon with the sword in dagger from now as gun with a scope, using the staff as a barrel, and finally the buckler as part of the gun to help bring the parts together and in turn created his own sniper rifle. Dragon Booster then began firing as well trying to subdue the woman.

(Bulwark)

The shadowed woman blocked all the shots with ease as she used both hands to do so until the two had to reload. She then swung her arms around knowing they had to move now.

(On the Building)

Multiple Explosive spots appeared causing the Dragons to Mag there riders out of the way as Dragon Booster landed on Beau, Ruby landed on Ein, and the Huntress landed next to her dragon. They saw the Bulwark make its escape as the three saw this as Beau growled at the Bulwark flying away as the Dragon Booster side.

"Phew." Dragon Booster sighed as he saw the ship escape before Ruby ran up to Dragon Booster.

"You're the Dragon Booster." Ruby said happy to see the guy who's been taking on the White Fang and the Inner city Gangs when they get a bit too extreme. "Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked in hopes of getting said autograph.

"Sure when I bring you both in." The huntress said as Ruby and Ein mirrored each other's shock look perfectly.

"Yeah lady I'm going to have to take a reign check on that." Dragon Booster said as he was ready to make his escape but soon the huntress snapped her fingers causing her Dragon to pounce on Beau knocking Dragon Booster off his dragons back as Glynda then used her semblance to restrain the Dragon Booster.

"Dorothy if you will." The Huntress said as the Dragon then magged Beau making the Mag wrap around the Dragon as The Huntress smirked. "It does pay to have a rare Dragon who has its own semblance." The woman said as Beau couldn't escape thanks to Dorothy now.

"Or I can go to the slammer and talk." Dragon Booster said as Ruby was surprised by all of this.

(Scene Break Vale Police Station)

Dragon Booster was in an interrogation room as he sat there with Beau in another part of the place in a large Dragon kennel wearing a Mag and Aura restricting Collar. Dragon Booster was trying to pick the lock to the door since Beau was stripped of his gear save for the saddle and Dragon Booster was stripped of his weapons. "Come on pick already." Dragon Booster said as he was worried about his dragon Beau.

Soon the Dragon Booster saw someone was coming in and quickly ran to his chair and sat down looking innocent as soon Dragon Booster saw a man enter the room holding a coffee in one hand a plate of snacks in the other, and finally a cane of sorts under his arm. "The Dragon Booster I suppose?" The man said as he then sat down and looked at the Dragon Booster.

"Uh yea." Dragon Booster said as he was nervous as the man sat down.

"You know young man I've seen what you have done for the people of Vale and the other three Kingdoms." The man said as he sat down. "Especially with the dragon that is said to have gone extinct with no purebreds out there." The man said as he looked to him. "In fact I only knew one person who had such a Dragon as yours by simply having the dragons breed with each other, a wise old Dragon Breeder somewhere between here and Mistral called Dragon Town." The man said as Dragon Booster was having a feeling about this. "I last heard that Dragon Eyes tried to attack his Farm and after that his son and the Black and Gold Dragon he bred had vanished." The man said as Dragon Booster was nervous about this.

"What are you implying sir?" Dragon Booster asked as the man chuckled.

"Garnet Arthur Pendragon if you really wish to keep a secret Identity you best not keep your bags in an alley when you suit up." The man said as Dragon Booster was wide as the man pulled out the bag as he then sighed and pressed a switch on his helm causing the visor to go up revealing the young man from before.

"How did you know my dad?" Garnet asked as he looked to the man.

"My name is Ozpin and your father, he once attended Beacon but after the Dragon Advent he decided to take a different path and when he met your mother started breeding Dragons and helping those who need a Dragon as their ally." Ozpin said as he knew Dragon Stables like that also acted as a sort of vet for the Dragons since not may Vets in Vale are trained or knowledgeable on medicine for their new scaly friends. "But tell me what happened to him after that event." Ozpin asked as he was concerned for his old student.

"I don't know he was there one minute and as the stables crumbled he was gone the next." Garnet said as he couldn't remove his crest here less he give himself away.

"Strange it's unlike him to vanish like that but Beau your Dragon did choose you over all the other candidates to choose from so no doubt your father entrusted to you that Black and Gold Dragon." Ozpin said as Garnet smiled. "Garnet you may have been able to handle Dragon races and the common crooks of the White Fang and such but if you continue to fight them then you won't be able to grow stronger or learn much." Ozpin said as he looked to Garnet.

"Garnet you should consider Beacon for a bit as the Dragon Booster you need to be able to fight properly and I believe Beacon can set you on the right path to as you put it, Unleash the Dragon." Ozpin began as he looked to Garnet. "As it stands you have yet to discover all of Beau's powers but Beacon can give you a chance to truly connect with Beau as well as friends and allies." Ozpin said as Garnet looked as he knew being a vigilante that was his best option to getting out.

"But why are you helping me?" Garnet asked as he looked to Ozpin enjoying some of the snacks.

"Let's just say I owe your father a favor long overdue and I figured enrollment into Beacon would provide better than the Dragon Races you participate in." Ozpin said as Garnet got that much as he respected the man for carrying out an old favor to his father he may be dead for all they knew.

"So I agree to enroll and you keep my secret." Garnet said as he looked to Ozpin.

"That's one way to look at it since last I recall Vigilante justice is against the law." Ozpin said as he basically said he wouldn't reveal his secret identity even if he refused but he couldn't help him escape either.

Garnet in response sighed in defeat as he looked to Ozpin. "You drive a hard bargain where do I sign?" Garnet asked as he knew he couldn't make himself out as public enemy number 1.

(Scene Break a week later)

Garnet was in the Airship with his new classmates as they were traveling to Beacon Academy. As Garnet walked around he saw a door at the back as this was a new Dragon Era Airship commonly used to transport Dragons and their riders but also stay close to them. The Dragons were pass the door in the back in a bit of a common room of kennels able to open for a short bit to give the Dragons time to walk and stretch their legs. As Garnet sat he looked around and saw that many students were talking and all around excited to be going to Beacon.

He walked for a bit he soon saw a familiar red hood as she looked and saw Ruby Rose from the night before as Garnet knew she wasn't aware of his secret identity. Garnet then got close and listened in on the two but soon bumped into a young man off to the side as the two fell down. The young man dropped his books and tools as he began to freak out at this. "Oh I'm terribly sorry about that let me pick these up." The young man said as he seemed to be a shy and meek guy as he began grabbing his books and tool as Garnet saw some papers involving blueprints and strategies for Grimm confrontations.

"Hey let me help you." Garnet said as he helped the young man pick up his stuff.

"No, no I can handle this please just let me handle it." The young man said as Garnet helped anyway.

"Well I'm Garnet Arthur Pendragon it's nice to meet you." Garnet said as he helped the over packed young man up.

"P-pardon my n-name is Oban Navy Merlinian." Oban said while stuttering as Arthur can already tell this guy was a nervous wreck that might stem from past bullying.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Garnet said as Oban nodded as he saw some new students snickering at Oban like he wouldn't last long here.

"Well um t-thank you f-for h-helping me." Oban said as he tried to leave but Garnet stopped him. "Wait you need a friend?" Garnet asked looking to the young man.

"Um p-pardon?" He asked as Garnet smiled.

"Look you look like you need a friend plus its better if you start making friends because we'll be here for four years." Garnet said as he smiled at Oban.

"Oh gross Yang there's puke on your shoes!" Came Ruby's voice as the two were now having a strange moment to which Garnet had an idea.

"Let's check on our Dragons." Garnet said as Oban nodded and the two left the area to the Dragon Kennels of the place.

"That might be a good idea." Oban said as the two ten exited the area to avoid any more vomit while Ruby and the valorous blond were stumbling around.

The two then saw there Dragons as for Garnet Beau was hard to miss big time since she was right next to Ein and a large green Bull Dragon. "Well p-please m-meet my D-d-dragon Iron Skull." Oban said as he looked to the large Bull Dragon as it had to get a larger kennel for it due to its size.

"Hmm nice Dragon if I had to guess you two have a close nit bond right?" Garnet asked as he looked to Oban.

"Y-yes we d-do. He's always b-been my s-s-strength." Oban admitted as he looked to his Dragon.

"Well that Dragon here is my Dragon Beau." Garnet said pointing to Beau. "And let me tell you he's one of a kind you can offer me millions like him but this one is mine alone." Garnet said as Beau then licked Garnet as he then gasped. "Oh come on Beau you know that doesn't wash out!" Garnet called out as Beau simply responded by laughing a bit.

"Gross so gross." Came the girl from before as she walked with Ruby to the stables as next to Ein was a Blue and Orange Dragon that had a standing form similar to Beau but its body build was that similar to a Blue Draconium Dragon. On its scales though were black parts thus it gave it a bit of a Bumblebee like look.

"Hey at least you got it off now." Ruby said as in the stables getting the stuff off was easy.

"Yeah glad you suggested we check on Ein and Bumblebee." The girl said as the two girls then bumped into the boys as Oban was knocked down again but Garnet caught him before his stuff fell scattered once more.

"Oh sorry." Garnet said to Ruby as Yang said it to Oban.

"I-its ok I s-s-should have m-m-moved." Oban stuttered as Bumblebee then belched loudly right in the blond haired girls face as she began to cough.

"Ok Bumblebee one nice one, and two gross right in my face." She said as Ruby looked.

"Sorry Yang I fed her some food before we left." Ruby said as Yang glared.

"Well we'll be landing soon and first thing I'm doing is brushing your teeth scaly." Yang said as Bumblebee then laughed as if challenging Yang.

"Anyway I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is Ruby Rose my younger sister." Yang said before she smiled. "She's the youngest girl to get into Beacon so she's kind of a big thing." Yang said as Ruby was shocked.

"Stop it Yang I don't want to be the Bees knees and I told you the Dragon Booster did most of the work." Ruby called out as Yang smiled.

"Yeah personally I like his color choice maybe I should meet him so we can give each other a ride, I really hope his Dragon is a good ride to have." Yang said as she had no idea the Dragon Booster was right in front of her as the innuendo made Garnet blush deep red.

"Yang gross!" Ruby called as she caught that one.

"Oh come on Ruby don't Ruby my jokes." Yang joked as all three of them groaned in annoyance.

"By the way… what are you guys packing?" Ruby asked as Garnet smiled.

"Well my name is Garnet Arthur Pendragon and what I'm packing is just these." Garnet said as he pulled out his buckler, his staff, and his sword as they looked completely different from when he was suited up.

"OH! Three Weapons!" Ruby called as Garnet smiled.

"Not exactly." Garnet said as he then transformed his dagger into its sword form as the blade extended to form the broadsword. He then had his sword retract to a gun form which was like a hand gun. Garnet then attached his Buckler and folded up his Staff to torn his hand gun into rifle.

"HOLYCOWITSACONTRUCTABLEGUNUTILIZINGATTACHMENTFORDIFFERENTCOMBATSITUATIONS!"Ruby called out in shock at what she saw as Yang simply bonked Ruby to get her to calm down with a yelp.

"Yeah it has plenty of forms I can use it with these three parts alone, though I was thinking of adding a few weapons to it though." Garnet said showing he may be doing possible research. "Though getting these three to be able to merge took a lot of integrity tests before they were combat ready." Garnet said as Ruby understood that much.

"Anyway I-I'm Oban Navy Merlinian its n-n-nice t-t-to meet you." Oban stuttered as he looked before he lifted his hands to show gauntlets and a lot of tech. "And my weapons are more technological based." He said as he gloves began to produce data wires which then attached to Ruby causing her to yelp as a hollow screen appeared revealing a lot of data on Ruby as well as a few medical things. "By the way you may be developing a cold might want to get some liquids in and some rest." He said as Ruby was surprised. "I'm not really a fighter but if I need to I will fight but I consider myself an intellectual and a medic at best." Oban said as they all got that much.

"Well then hope your all ready for Beacon because that place will be our home for the next four years." Yang said with a smile as soon the intercom was heard.

"All passengers please prepare for landing I repeat we are about to land so please prepare your dragons for the landing and do not leave any of your carry-on luggage behind." The automated voice said as Garnet smiled.

"Ok then see you at the school then." Garnet said as Oban nodded and in turn the two began to get their luggage and Dragons all ready to go.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes it has happened the first ever RWBY Dragon Booster fanfic. Since we have a crossover between Legends of Dragoon and RWBY I figured it was about time for this to pop up. Anyway before you leave be sure to leave behind a review and as always ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Release the Dragon Part 2

RWBY and the Dragons

ESKK: Hey party people what's up? Hope you all enjoyed my previous chapter because I'm looking at all you loyal Dragon Booster fans out there. Now as you know we didn't get a Dragon Booster Academy series due to Canada being dick heads and the petition we all undoubtedly signed didn't do shit to change their minds. So anyway let's begin the fanfic now shall we.

(Start)

The airship came in for a landing as once landing was complete the doors opened as the students were let out as many had Dragons with them but the rare few didn't have a Dragon as one such person came running out of the ship and vomited into the trashcan before Garnet and Oban walked out. "Y-y-you d-d-d-don't have t-t-t-to come with me." Oban said as he walked with his Dragon Iron Head as Garnet was guiding Beau through the school grounds.

"It's no problem after all the shy and quiet guy is either someone who needs a friend or someone to watch out for." Garnet said as he walked with Oban. As they walked the two checked out the school and smiled at what they saw. "But the country doesn't have any sights like this." Garnet said as he pointed to the school before them as standing tall and proud before them was Beacon Academy.

"No kidding." Came the voice of Yang and Ruby as the two had stopped right next to them.

Nearby was a upperclassman team as leading them was none other than Slade Shadow Payne as Slade had used his old man's money to buy his way out of any unsavory business with law enforcement. In fact he didn't have to worry about the law most of the time but he had to do what his dad and boss needed of him so he can accept it for now. "Hey guys check this out fresh meat." Slade said to his team as they four looked tough as hell as luckily his father was able to keep him out of any interrogation as the man had lawyers ready to help him at a moment's notice.

This team was known as Team SHDW as the four males were led by Slade so they were currently the baddest guys on campus. Next to Slade was Hector Sparrow a man known for his spear combat in fighting as the guy was Slade's best friend and a member of the Dragon Eye's judging by the Dragon Eye Tattoo on his face. Very rarely are the two ever apart and when they are it's probably for an obvious minor reason or a very good reason. Next was Dalila Morgana Ebony she was there staff user as well as their sniper she is what most would call a very irritable and angry young woman. Those who approach the only female of team Shadow don't really get a chance to cross her twice let alone once. Some even called her the mistress of rage and pain with how easily she is set off most of the time. Finally there was Walter Haze he was the one who is constantly wearing a hoodie and cloth over his face. In fact no one has really seen his face possibly save for his team and if they did they weren't talking. But all they say is he has a face but he just doesn't like exposing it to the sun. Hell some of the upperclassman had even seen him wear it to the shower as it made many wonder… what the hell is he hiding under his hood.

"Heh bet you most of them won't make it pass initiation this year." Hector said as Walter laughed a bit as he saw the possible students walk onto the school grounds.

"Well with a little 'help,' from us we can weed out the weak." Slade said as he basically said as he was Dalila laughed as she knew what he meant.

"Wraith Dragons nice." Dalila said with a grin on her face as she caught what Slade meant knowing he had the connections to get Wraith Dragons which no one could really prove the existence of.

(Back with the four)

Ein rubbed up next to Ruby as Ruby looked and saw Ein was looking at all the weapons and Dragon Gear the people here had as this made Ruby a very happy girl. "Ohh that girl has a collapsible staff and her Dragon his a Grade 3 Red Draconium gear!" Ruby began as she then saw another person. "Oh and he has a Fire Sword and an awesome Dragon equipped Grade 3 Flight and slide gear!" Ruby called as she saw all the people here who had it.

"Hey easy Ruby there just weapons." Yang said as Garnet looked.

"Your right Yang they are just weapons but these weapon will save our lives in the field against a Grimm." Garnet said as his weapons had done so many times before.

"Yeah Yang their like an extension of ourselves." Ruby said as Oban quipped in.

"Though I'm not a weapon nut though." Oban said reigning on his stuttering a bit.

"Ok but Ruby why not swoon over your own weapon and dragon I'm sure Ein would like to be swooned more. Aren't you happy with them?" Yang said as Ein scoffed showing he was welcoming of such attention.

"Of course I love Crescent Rose and Ein but seeing new weapons and Dragons with their tech is like meeting new people just better." Ruby said as Yang then looked.

"Well can't you try and make some new friends beside Stutters-a-lot and knight boy here." Yang suggested as Garnet glared.

"Hey!" Garnet called as Oban shied away from it.

"But why when I have you three." Ruby asked as Yang then looked as she had her escape route planed.

"Well… actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, cya, bye!" Yang said before running off with her friends as Bumblebee ran to catch up with her rider as Ruby got spun around by Yang and Bumblebee as Garnet then grabbed Ruby as did Ein as the girl now had swirls in her eyes from Yang Running off like that.

"Yang wait aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms…? Do we even have Dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby said as once Garnet and Ein straightened her out Beau laughed at Ruby's misfortune before Ruby fell backwards before Garnet or Ein could stop her just as a trolley appeared behind her filled with Dragon gear causing Ruby to land in said trolley filled with suit cases.

"What are you doing?!" Came a voice as Ruby, Garnet, Oban, and there Dragons looked and saw a white haired young woman who was wearing a white dress and heels as her combat outfit. Next to her was a white scaled Dragon with a sort of fish like form as no doubt it was a purebred by high society standards.

"Uh… sorry." Ruby apologized as Garnet helped her up.

"Yeah we tried to catch her but she fell to fast." Garnet said trying to be nice about this.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?!" The girl called as Ruby picked up a case trying to help her pick it up causing the white dressed girl to take it. "Give me that!" She roared as she took the case. "Jewel, can you mag these back in order." The girl said to her dragon but the girl saw no Mag going on as Beau looked confused by it. Soon the girl looked and saw Jewel have this love struck look on her face as the girl followed her dragons view and saw the only other dragon besides the massive brute of a Dragon close by was Beau.

Garnet looked between Jewel and Beau as Beau was completely oblivious to it while Garnet saw it as clear as day.

(In Jewel's eye sight)

*Insert cliché romance music

In Jewel's eyes everything else was blocked out as she couldn't even hear Weiss as there were small angel winged dragons with cupid like Dragon Gear flying around dropping flowers upon Beau as the Dragon looked bored as it even licked its own side as Jewel saw Beau looked and felt powerful. The Dragon then licked more to its face as it then sneezed as in Jewels eyes the dragon she would have as her mate was perfect regardless.

(In Jewels' mind)

Jewel saw herself and Beau frolicking in a meadow of flowers in what looked like Forever falls as the Dragons enjoyed themselves as it soon had them laying in the field enjoying each-others company. The screen then showed Beau wearing a tux hat and bow while Jewel was wearing a vale for a Dragon as there riders were at some form of Jewels' imaginary wedding as her rider Weiss was crying so much from seeing her dragon find Mr. Right as flowers fell on the two. The scene then went to Jewel and Beau at a cave in Atlas as Jewel was protecting her Dragon Eggs while Beau came back to their den with food fit for an alpha dragon.

Soon the screen showed Beau and Jewel with their little brood of Dragons as Beau kept them in line while Jewel kept the younger ones close as it soon ended with Beau and Jewel in their graves side by side to each other. "Jewel… Jewel… JEWEL!" Came Weiss's voice which was followed by a spray to the face.

*End song

(Real World)

Jewel swiped her head side to side as it Weiss was shaking a Vile of Red Dust she was going to use to berate Ruby. "Jewel are you… day dreaming?" Weiss asked as she was shaking the vile a bit as Jewel quickly realized what was going to happen when she saw the Red Dust take to the air.

Jewel saw this and quickly magged the vile away with a blue Bag chain but in doing so caused it to get out more which it then went up Weiss and Jewel's noses as the two were about to sneeze. When the two sneezed at the same time an explosion was heard as Beau, Ein, and Iron Head formed a protective wall between the explosion and there riders. Once the smoke settled Weiss's eye twitched while Jewel coughed up smoke as Weiss sighed.

"Why is it then when Jewel day dreams I get hurt somehow?" Weiss asked as Jewel coughed up some more smoke.

Garnet went over to Weiss with Ruby as Oban stayed close to Garnet as he grabbed a towel from his bags. "Here you might want to get that stuff off." Garnet said as he gave the towel to Weiss.

"Thank you." Weiss said as she took the towel.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked as Weiss then took a breath in before letting it out.

"Yes I will be fine, it seems Jewel helped me yet again." Weiss said with a sigh as she has often wondered who was in charge between her, and Jewel.

Jewel then carefully snuck to Beau and tried to rub her head against him which Beau looked at her confused at her action as Weiss saw this. "Um sorry about her, she doesn't normally do that." Weiss said seeing her Dragon was basically trying to flirt with Beau.

"Yeah its ok she's probably in heat or something, I can name you the number of times Beau had to control himself when a female Dragon was in her heat cycle." Garnet said as Weiss looked and saw Ein and Iron Head weren't reacting to it.

"Anyway I apologize for exploding like that both literally and figuratively it's a good thing I brought Jewel with me because she seems to be the only Dragon who seems to be able to keep me grounded as needed." Weiss said as Jewel heard her name and ran over to Weiss and began magging her bags back to their proper places.

"By the way who are you anyway?" Garnet asked as Weiss was shocked.

"How can you two not have heard of me?!" She demanded in shock as she had never met anyone who didn't know her.

"Oh I know you!" Came the voice of Slade as he walked over to them as Weiss was shocked and quickly turned to tick off.

"Great you again." Weiss growled to this young man as Slade looked.

"She's the heiress of the SDC Weiss Schnee and the SDC is as big as my dad's Payne Dragon Tech Industries both of which are the largest supplier of Dust and Dragon Tech to Remnant." Slade said as Jewel began growling at Slade as Garnet was on edge.

"So the Rose Brat, the Stable Brat, and a stutter brain met up, how fun." Slade said as Weiss saw that if Slade didn't like these three then they were definitely friends of hers.

"Um sorry I-I-I'll j-j-j-just g-g-g-go." Oban said as he began to leave the area but Garnet stopped him.

"Who do you think you are anyway?!" Garnet said as he already knew Weiss here didn't like Slade making her a friend of his.

"Well his full name is Slade Shadow Payne heir to Payne Dragon Tech Industries the largest provider for Dragon Tech in Remnant." Came a new voice as they all looked and saw a black wearing girl with this ninja vibe walk up to them as she had picked up the vile of Dust that fell to her legs as next to her was a Black Dragon similar to Slade's own dragon Decepshun but a tad bit bulkier showing it was a, he.

"Glad someone knows me." Slade scoffed arrogantly but the way he carried himself and his own Aura level showed he had every right to be cocky when he has the strength to back up his big talk. "The same company that's become as infamous as the SDC with its controversial Labor forces, questionable business partners with the SDC head Jacques Schnee being among them, and most of all on the verge of a merger between the two companies when Weiss here and Slade get older and tie the knot." The girl said Weiss was now ready to explode.

"Ok for starters I'd rather cut off my own hand then marry this despicable, arrogant, prideful fool." Weiss began as she pointed accusing fingers at him.

"I'd do that and then slit my spine before going for my wrist and throat with his track record, leader of the Inner City Gang the Dragon Eyes who also hold a spot on the council of Dragons which was formed to keep war between the gangs from being lit and in turn causing what they call a human dragon war especially when the Dragon Eyes have done very little to help prevent it." The girl said as Slade didn't get offended at it and just laughed.

"You have no evidence of those accusations to back you up." Slade said pointing an accusing finger at the black wearing girl.

"But we saw you rob the store how are you here?!" Ruby demanded as Slade laughed a bit.

"It pays to have friends in high places." Slade said as he then began to walk away as the four looked shocked.

"His f-f-father p-p-paid the right p-p-people to d-d-d-drop the charges." Oban said seeing how high up Slade's father was in the hierarchy of high society.

"Hence why I hate him." Weiss said as she hated her 'fiancé,' with a passions and first chance she gets she's going to have that stupid engagement nullified. 'And to think my whole year of reprieve from him ends today.' Weiss thought as she had hoped to one day freeze his mug and dump him into the ocean where they will never find him.

"Well doesn't matter we'll be together soon Ice Princess and I'll be sure to melt that cold heart of yours with my fire shot." Slade said as he pointed his hand at Weiss like a gun before making a shooting movement which Weiss rolled her eyes at him.

"D-d-do you need us t-t-t-to accompany you Weiss?" Oban asked as he knew with Slade around its going to be hard to avoid him.

Weiss was about to say no but Jewel won't leave Beau alone as Weiss did want to ask Garnet about his Dragon's pedigree but even if she tries to stop Jewel from having relations to a basic mutt once she sets her mind on something she will grab it. She had about 10 years of having Jewel in her life as proof when her mother brought the dragon home one day when her egg was given away by those who couldn't care for her.

"Very well at least for now. It would be for the best if we were to cross paths with Slade's team." Weiss said acting all high and mighty as Ruby rolled her eyes. "But in no way does this make us friends." Weiss said puffing up her cheeks a bit before Jewel heard this and tail whipped Weiss in the rear end causing her to yelp in pain as she glared at Jewel.

"Real funny you white scaled reptile." Weiss argued only for Jewel to do so again. "Ok I understand they're friends." Weiss said as she rubbed her rear in pain.

This of course caused Beau to snicker in his Dragon way as Garnet smiled as then Iron Head magged Oban to his seat which then fastened him in. "Ok then we best head to the opening ceremony less we be late." Oban said as that was agreeable.

"Um… can I tag along?" Came a new voice as they looked and saw the blond haired knight from the airship. "I'm kind of lost." He admitted as Weiss sighed but Ruby spoke.

"Sure the more the merrier." Ruby said with a smile as Garnet could agree to that.

"Fine but don't slow us down we need to get our Dragons to the temporary Stables till initiation there they will be prepped and ready for the initiation." Weiss said in her bossy attitude tone.

"Well she's certainly bossy." Garnet said to Oban and Ruby as Ruby snickered and even Oban cracked a smile to this. Even there dragons snickered at this as Iron Head and his breed of Dragons were commonly known for construction and demolition as well as being major brutes.

"Yeah." Ruby said with a small laugh as the group of humans and dragons went to catch up to Weiss. "By the way…" Rub began looking at the blond night. "Aren't you that guy who vomited on the way here?" Ruby asked as Garnet remembered him as Weiss was shocked by that and carefully stepped away from him.

(Scene Break Amphitheater)

During their path to the Dragon Stables for Initiates they four learned the knight's name was Jaune Arc and his weapon was a classic but Beau and Iron Head saw that Jaune was hiding something. Of course they also learned about each other's weapons as Garnet was actually looking to making his weapon a powerful multi-formed one and give it major versatility. The group arrived at the Amphitheater after dropping off their dragons at the stables for them before making their way to the Amphitheater and during it all Jaune and Ruby bonded as Garnet was trying to get Oban to open up more as the guy was more of a shut in then anything. As they walked they entered the large crowd as Ruby looked around for her sister.

"Ruby over here!" Yang called as she had already dropped off Bumblebee. "I saved you a spot." Yang called as she waved at Ruby.

"Oh! Hey I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby called as Weiss looked at Jaune before she shrugged.

'Lesser of two.' She thought before catching up. "Wait for me!" Weiss called as Jaune was shocked as he tried to stop them.

"Hey, wait!" He called but the two were already gone causing Jaune to sigh in frustration. "Great. Now where am I supposed to find another nice, hot a hot girl or quirky girl to talk to?" He asked as he walked away leaving to show the famous Pyrrha Nikos as this champion was a Champion in both Combat schools and Dragon Competitions that many down city crews had seriously fought tooth and nail to recruit her.

"Well I guess we go over… there!" Garnet said as Oban nodded.

"O-ok." He stuttered before they headed to the mentioned place.

(With Yang, Ruby, and Weiss)

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked as Ruby smiled.

"Well I met some new friends, and a new bestie!" Ruby called as she grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and dragged her in.

"Don't touch me." Weiss said as she glared but didn't do anything to break free.

"We got off on the wrong foot when I fell into her luggage and she was crabby about it, but after she and her dragon sneezed and exploded we got along awesomely." Ruby cheered as Weiss sighed.

"Please don't tell people that Ruby." Weiss said as she face palmed herself for that.

"I'm just lucky Jewel wasn't hurt and was able to catch it just in time, though I swear Slade is sometimes put a tracker on me so he can chase me down in the school." Weiss complained as Yang laughed.

"Oh the Dragon Eye leader yeah he's seriously bad news, I hear the guy gets hired by his dad for his crew to steal Dragon Tech and Dragons from rivals." Yang said as Weiss sighed.

"Sometimes I think it's true." Weiss said as she didn't think someone could be a rival for the SDC in such a short time like that as soon the opening ceremony was about to start.

(With Garnet and Oban)

The two took a seat next to two girls as the girls looked at them questionably. One was a blue haired girl with blue eyes as she had a trident in its standby mode attached to a bag on her back. Her entire outfit was similar to a Water Goddess as her design was that of the sea as a Warrior Atlantis. Next to her was a blond haired girl with a regal combat uniform as the dress part was blue as over it was silver armor with a blue royal design on it as she even had armored gauntlets and boots. On her waist was a long sword that screamed nobility as for some reason Garnet felt that she was packing more gear.

"Um hi." Garnet said trying to be nice as the woman scoffed.

"Don't talk to me peasant." She growled as Oban got nervous especially when her accent could give Weiss a run for her money in elegance and rudeness.

"Sorry about her she can be a bit snappy see her dad ran a very successful Dragon Tech and Dust business and well the Schnee's and Payne's ran her dad out of business." The trident wielding girl as Garnet can tell she was used to living high and might but now she was basically penniless.

"Don't tell these commoners such information." She said rudely as the trident wielding girl laughed.

"Sorry my name is Leina Aqua Sapphire and she's Dana Light nice to meet you two." Leina introduced as Garnet and Oban nodded.

"I'm Garnet Arthur Pendragon and this is my new stuttering friend." Garnet said as Oban spoke up.

"M-m-my name is Oban Navy Merlinian it's n-n-nice to meet you." He stuttered as Dana growled.

"Talk clearer cowardly peasant!" Dana roared as Leina sighed at her friend's reaction to everything that doesn't meet her specifications.

"Once again sorry she's literally obsessed with kings and queens type story and considers herself royalty like in the story, though I think it's her way of coping with what happened." Leina said as many people do create different coping mechanisms.

(On the Stage)

AS the sound of someone tapping a microphone came to everyone attention, as all huntsmen and huntresses turn their head to the staging area as the Head master, Ozpin begin to say.

"I'll... keep this brief to you all eager to start. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge- to hone your craft, and acquire new skills and when you have finished; you plan to dedicate your life to protecting of the people. But when I look amongst you, I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction, but to those who have that will still have a journey to walk. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step with the aid of the Dragons many of you have traveled here with, who you have raced, fought, and stood beside for so long. Do you plan to keep continuing down this path of the hero? Or are you going to give up and find another calling? That is for you to decide. But no matter what happens, remember what you have learned in these next few years of beacon and remember you, your teammates, and your dragons together all have an innate power within you all something that connects your souls to others and only together will you discover it." Ozpin said as everyone understood but the way Ozpin said it was almost like he wasn't there.

As Glynda walk up to the microphone as she said, "For now everyone, that is all. Gather your things and head into the ballroom. It will be where you be sleeping tonight. For tomorrow, your initiations begin. You may explore the grounds and the school so you can get acquainted with your surroundings and fellow classmates so be ready… your all dismissed." And with that everyone took there leave as they went to begin preparing for bed.

(Scene Break)

Many sleeping bags were scattered around the ballroom as many of the students had taken to bed while others were still getting ready. Oban was in his own isolated place as he literally had his gear with him forming a protective wall around him made of parts he came across in his life as no doubt he was very much a shut in.

Garnet had taken up room next to the wall as he was really wondering why they couldn't have designated sleeping spots. Oh right because they were all 17 and they are expected to act as adults and not get all groping.

(With Yang, Ruby, and Weiss)

Weiss was in her sleep wear as she had a sleep mask on as she put it over her eyes and tried to sleep. But as she slept Ruby was writing a letter as Yang was still very much awake. "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang called as she jumped down and landed next to Ruby.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby responded as she stopped writing for a second.

"I know I do." Yang said as she eyed the eye candy and made a purr sound to it just as Jaune walked across her sight where the guys were wrestling or flexing causing her to cringe at Jaune in his onesies.

"I hope Ein is doing ok at the stables on campus." Ruby said as Yang laughed.

"Don't worry Ruby he's probably fine after all Bumblebee is with him." Yang said knowing that if dragons didn't pop up in Remnant she would have gotten a motorcycle and give it the same name.

(With Bumblebee and Ein)

Ein was using Bumblebee as an oversized pillow as Bumblebee didn't look amused at his nest sibling hogging the room they made but better then fighting. Now of only Ein didn't drool in his sleep as this would make things more bearable for the black, orange, and white dragon. Ein then yawned and rolled in his sleep before grabbing Bumblebee in his arms and hugged the large dragon closer as Bumblebee let him do it.

Then a stray mag blast from Ein grabbed a large beam that was left over after construction and hit Bumblebee in the head causing the dragon to nearly roar out in pain. Luckily when dealing with Yang it built up a sturdy hide and was said to even mimic Yang's semblance in some ways.

(Back with the Girls)

"So what's that?" Yang asked wondering what Ruby was writing.

"A letter to the gang back in Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said as she looked happy to let her friends know what to expect from Beacon.

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Yang gushed at her baby sister as it was almost like it was yesterday Ruby was learning how to ride Ein.

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped as she threw a pillow at Yang's face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone." Ruby confessed as Yang had a few people.

"Well you did make friends with about four people already, Jaune, Ice Queen (Weiss *gets up removing her sleep mask*: Hey!), Garnet, and Oban there that's four friends right there a basic 400% increase." Yang said as she then smiled. "Plus a bonus 50 for the ones with dragons so that's like 550% right there." Yang said as Ruby smiled.

"Well apart from your sister atrocious math skills she has a point it's a new environment so it helps to make new friends." Weiss said as she had wondered what would have happened if Jewel didn't get distracted by Beau who Garnet still refuses to reveal any pedigree information on since Weiss wants nothing but the best for her dragon who is basically her scaly princess. Plus she scares off, Whitely so she becomes a bonus for her right there.

"Yeah besides it's only been one day more friends will be around no problem just you wait." Yang said as Ruby smiled at that a bit before she then remembered Slade went to Beacon also except he was here for a whole year.

Ruby remembered how Slade tormented her endlessly simply because as he claims he didn't like her at all and made his dislike for her known. But his teasing didn't really start till after they found out her dad and uncle taught as Signal and for a moment Yang once swore Slade was looking jealous for some odd reason. "Besides little sister if Slade tries to mess with you, he's getting a meeting from Freezer burn of two people who hate him." Yang said as Weiss was trying to sleep again as she raised up a thumbs up.

Soon a candle was lit as Ruby looked and saw that girl from before who was reading before she looked over to the great wall of Oban as she seemed concerned for him. "That girl." Ruby said as Weiss shot up.

"What girl?" Weiss asked as she saw the black haired girl. "Oh the one who told off, Slade." Weiss said as she saw the girl reading.

"Yeah she has a Psyi-class Dragon Black Draconium if I had to guess she uses her Dragon with invisibility gear a weapon commonly used by huntsman and by riders in combat based competitions." Ruby said as she knew Dragon Gear and saw the girl's dragon had plenty of that kind of stuff.

"You two know her and she told off Shadow dick?" Yang asked as the two nodded. "Good Ruby come on let's make you a new friend to beat Shadow boy, Ice Queen, guard our spots." Yang said she took Ruby and began heading to the girl who was reading.

(With the girl in the Kimono)

As the girl was reading she lowered her book and saw Ruby and Yang approach them as she saw the red girl from before. "Hello~!" Yang called as the girl looked. "I believe you may know each other." Yang said as the girl looked.

"Aren't you that girl who was being harassed by Slade today?" The black wearing girl asked as she looked to the two.

"Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby!" Ruby said trying to give the black wearing girl a handshake.

"Okay." The girl said not even looking at them.

Soon Oban opened a hole in his wall as he looked to the girls. "P-p-pardon me d-d-does any of you happen t-t-to have this b-b-b-book on you at the moment? I seem to have misplaced it." Oban stuttered as he passed the title to the girl who was wide eyed at it.

"Where did you find a copy of The Five Colors of Balance?" She asked as she had only seen this book once and it was the best read she ever had.

"M-m-my mother was a history t-t-t-teacher and owned a b-b-b-books store in V-v-v-vale so I have access to a lot of b-b-b-books." Oban stuttered as she soon saw the book made up a part of his wall.

"Um what is your name by the way?" The girl asked as she looked to the Oban.

"M-m-m-my name is Oban." He said as the girl nodded.

"Blake." She introduced as Ruby looked.

"That book year reading though." Ruby began as Blake looked as Garnet peaked his head from the other side of Oban's wall.

"It's about a young man… and he's trapped in a wall of his own making with nothing but his books." Blake began as she closed her book lying through her teeth. "For some reason he's shy and introverted and prefers to keep the world away so he can have his books. But eventually he meets a young girl who loves reading just as much as him and as the two got to know each other they become close friends." Blake said as Oban receded to his fortress and began looking for information on said book.

"Here I can loan you my book and you can read yours." Blake said as she pulled out a different book as Oban nodded.

"Y-y-yes thank you." She said as after a careful book switch Oban got his book and began to read.

"Hey I remember the story he was talking about. The Five Colors of Balance." Yang said as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah it's about five knights and there dragons as they travel across Remnant seeking out the four maidens of seasons in hopes of receiving power from them and how they are constantly hunted by an evil Empire and its ruler as well as his Eight Warriors who hunt them down relentlessly. In the end the Queen of this Empire and the court wizard with the five warriors and four maidens were able to end the war and defeat the evil Emperor from trying to become God. After all the sacrifices they made they had to say goodbye to their Dragon Partners as all the Dragons entered a deep and endless slumber." Ruby said as Blake smiled.

"Yeah the victory they had in the end was bittersweet as those dragons had protected them through thick and thin so I was honestly upset when they had to say goodbye to their partners." Blake said as she then smiled. "But it wasn't all bad the four warriors fell in love with the four maidens and the Fire Warrior of Red fell in love with the Court Wizard and in the end they lived there lives in peace till the end." Blake said as Ruby smiled.

"Yeah Yang use to read me stories like that as a kid of heroes and monsters and saving people because it's the right thing to do." Ruby said as she smiled remembering it all. "They were the reasons I wanted to become a Huntress so I can try and make the world a little better for everyone." Ruby said with a smile on her face as Blake looked.

"That's actually very ambitious of you but also within reason." Blake said as Ruby smiled at that.

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang gushed as she tried to hug Ruby but soon Garnet appeared.

"Hey guys sorry to bug you but can you two go to sleep we have initiations tomorrow and a lot of us are going to need full strength to make it through it all." Garnet said as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah he's right I'm tired myself." Ruby said as Yang nodded.

"Hey Ice Queen our spots better be secured over there!" Yang called as Weiss glared.

"Don't call me that!" Weiss called out as Yang snickered as Blake smiled and as everyone laid back down she blew out the candle planning on sleeping herself.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey glad I got this out so soon. Hopefully I did right by you and yes you guessed it this is going to be a three part opening chapter as in the next chapter well let's just say it's time to RELEASE THE DRAGON! Now then please remember as you leave please leave a review and like always ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Release the Dragon Part 3

RWBY and the Dragons

ESKK: Finally here we are at the final part of opening section of this fanfic. Now then I won't go into a ramble except to enjoy so let's start.

(Start Chapter)

Garnet woke up that morning as he looked and saw Oban was already all cleared up and preparing for the bathroom as he shied away from his possible classmates as they snickered at him. Garnet walked over to Oban as he gave the huntsman students a glare and then caused them to walk away as they knew he was armed with a constructible weapon which every part of it was a weapon. "Hey you ok Oban?" Garnet asked as he helped Oban.

"Y-y-y-yes thank y-y-y-you." Oban thanked as he looked to his friend who he was grateful to for helping him.

"No problem what are friends for." Garnet said as Oban looked down.

"Y-yeah friends." He said as no doubt in Garent's mind Oban was very lonely in life.

"Anyway we should get ready the ballroom is almost empty which means the showers are possibly going to be packed." Garnet said as Oban nodded to that.

"Ok." He said as the two then left the ballroom with clean clothing and packed sleeping bags so they can get ready for the day.

(Later after Breakfast)

"Wow I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a Full 24 hours." Garnet said as he opened his locker which was next to Oban's as he grabbed each segments of his Weapon Caliburn as he gave each piece a look over to ensure everything was accounted for. Thus far all the forms seemed to be operational as well as his grappling hook as the lockers were placed with the Dragons for those who had dragons with them. As Beau stretched a bit while Iron Head shook the sleep off him while Oban made sure his gear was all set up.

"Everything is accounted for." Oban said without stuttering as Garnet nodded.

"Yeah." Garnet said as Beau Magged each of his gear to him as Garnet was looking for what Gear they may need for the Emerald Forest.

"Ok the glide gear should work here." Garnet said as Beau then Magged the Glide Gear to himself.

I-I-I-I-I hope we end up on the same t-t-t-team." Oban stuttered as Garnet smiled.

"Yeah me too." Garnet said as he looked to Oban with a smile.

Once they gathered there gear they made their way to the exit as there Dragons were all geared up as Oban's Dragon was far too large for Glide or Grappling Gear to work so he had to double up on the parachute for his Dragon as well as a few Thrust Gear.

As they walked off they mounted there Dragons as they rode the Dragons to the exit and as they did they passed by Ruby and Yang who were talking. "Well you seem chipper this morning." Yang said as she was with Bumblebee while Ruby had Ein with her.

"Yep! No more awkward Small talk and getting to know you stuff. Today I let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she grabbed Crescent Rose and caressed it only for Ein to snort. "Oh and Ein also he can be a real conversationalist." Ruby said as Ein smirked as he Magged some Green Ramming Gear and some Glide Gear as well as a Thrust Gear and Sliding Gear. "Hey Ein you're not much of a rammer unlike Bumblebee switch out the Ramming Gear with a Grappling Gear." Ruby said as Ein nodded and switched out the mentioned gears.

"Well, remember Ruby, you and Ein aren't the only ones going through initiation." Yang said as she looked to Ruby. "If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said as Ruby looked annoyed by that statement while Bumblebee sided with his rider.

Ruby of course responded by groaning in frustration with hearing the same lecture again. "You sound just like dad!" Ruby called out not wanting to work with people she didn't know well. "Okay, first of all what does me meeting people have to do with fighting? And Secondly I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" Ruby said as she crossed her arms. Ein of course was on Yang side for this so Ein then tailed whipped Ruby in the rear causing Ruby to yelp as she glared at the snickering Ein. "Traitor!" Ruby accused as she glared at Ein while rubbing her rear end.

"See even Ein agrees with me." Yang snickered as Bumblebee used his tail to give Yang a high five. "And besides what about when we form teams?" Yang asked as she was trying to get Ruby to meet new people.

"Um, I don't know, I-I'll be on your team or something..." Ruby said as she crossed her arms nervously while looking away.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggested as she really wanted her sister to open up more and be less like that Oban fellow while she fixed her long blond hair. Bumblebee simply turned his head side to side knowing Yang dug herself a hole there.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!" Ruby asked as she pointed an accusing finger at Yang.

"W-what!? No! Of course I do, I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!" Yang said as Ruby looked appalled by that as the four once the locker was closed began making their way to the main locker area where those without Dragons left there rocket lockers.

"What the?! I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-," Ruby began as they were in the main area just as they passed Jaune who was walking a different direction.

"RIDICULOUS! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday?! I would've remembered having to count that high. Ugh, why does this have to happen today?!" Jaune cried out as he looked for the missing locker as he passed by Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss who were with their Dragons Odysseus and Jewel as Jewel was Magging on the Gear Weiss wanted while Odysseus did the same with Pyrrha.

"So Pyrrha any thought on whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Weiss said as she was trying to play the cards she was given to have Pyrrha on her team.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said as Odysseus rolled his eyes showing he knew what Weiss was doing while Jewel sighed as both agreed Weiss was being a gold digger here.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should be on a team together." Weiss said as Odysseus then sighed as he knew his rider will try and be nice to Weiss even though Team Set up is possibly at random.

"Well that sound grand!" Pyrrha said as Weiss smiled.

"Great." Weiss said but inside her thoughts were filled with Storm Clouds with her having an evil look on her face. 'This will be perfect! The Smartest Girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now: We'll be popular we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!' Weiss thought as she had an evil grin on her face as she thought of this.

Of course something did come between them as that was a Dragon wanted pay back for the spray bottle during her own daydream. Which Jewel then used her tail to knock Weiss off her feet causing her to yelp and fall as Weiss quickly got up. "Who did that?!" Weiss called as Jewel then began to snicker as Weiss glared. "Jewel why did you do that?!" Weiss demanded as the Dragon then snorted her response in Weiss's face.

"What is this about yesterday, I tried calling your name 5 or 10 times then." Weiss argues to which Jewel then gave Weiss a wet slobbery lick as Weiss the gasped. "JEWEL I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT YOU KNOW IT'S HARD FOR ME TO GET THIS OUTFIT CLEANED WHEN YOU DO THAT!?" Weiss called as the Dragon then nuzzled her head to Weiss who tried to look stern but the Dragon's purring broke her will. "Fine I'll forgive you I just need to go change out of this outfit." Weiss said as she quickly ran to where he belongings were to change and take a quick 2nd shower so she doesn't smell like Dragon slobber.

It was then Jaune appeared as he saw Weiss walk away with Jewel following her as the Dragon made sure Weiss made it to her destination. "Wow really wish I had a dragon." Jaune said as Pyrrha looked.

"Well Dragons are becoming a more common aspect of Huntsman and Huntress profession, if you want you can actually research some stables to see if they have a Dragon for sell but then you will have to go through the process of bonding and training with the Dragon before looking over Dragon Gear all before the Dragon is Combat Ready." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked.

"Oh yeah I'm not sure about that." Jaune said as Odysseus chuckled at the two. "By the way I'm, Jaune Arc short sweet and ladies love it." Jaune said as he smiled at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha Nikos you never heard of me?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked.

"Am I supposed to?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha saw this was her chance.

"No not at all just wondering was all." Pyrrha said as Odysseus then smiled at Pyrrha before he carefully bumped her torts Jaune making the two gasp as they smiled at the Dragon's gesture.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation? Again all first year students report to Beacon Cliff Immediately." Glynda's voice was heard over the intercom as everyone heard this.

"Oh no I can't be late!" Weiss called as she ran with Jewel pass Jaune and Pyrrha while getting her hair fixed as she was holding her heels in her hands and her coat in the other.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said as she took her leave.

"Likewise." Jaune said as he realized he came to them to flirt but Weiss' Dragon basically cock blocked him.

"Well good thing Beau didn't lick me." Garnet said as he had his gear already while Oban made sure all his gear was accounted for.

"Yea t-t-t-t-time t-t-t-t-to launch." Oban stuttered as he caught up with his friend.

"Well then let's go!" Ruby called as she ran past everyone while Jaune was left behind.

(Scene Break Beacon Cliff)

The group was all gathered at Beacon Cliff as Ozpin addressed them all. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained as he look to the initiates.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Glynda said as the Initiates with Dragons were on their Dragons back as next to Yang was Cardin and his large Bull Dragon.

"What? Aw…" Ruby complained scared as Ein was being calm as the two groups were split into two sets. One group had there Dragons to help, while the other was comprised of Huntsman without a Dragon.

Of course the bubbly girl Nora and her calm and quiet friend Ren were in between the two since they actually share ownership of their own Green Bull Dragon which Nora calls Thor so they agreed that Nora will take him into the Forest and they will try and meet up in there. Leina and Diana were with their Dragons as Leina's Dragon was a Blue Draconium Dragon as its bases was around lucid movement and speed while Diana's dragon, Saber was a violet color showing it was meant for elegance and swift movement like a King or a Knight.

"These Teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said as Garnet looked to Beau.

"No pressure Beau right?" Garnet asked rubbed Beau's head as the Dragon can sense Garnet's nervousness as Ruby also made a nervous sound of her own.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin explained as Ruby was shocked as to her the world shattered.

"WHAT?!" Ruby called out as she is now being forced to get to know people. Ein just laughed at Ruby as Ruby hit her Dragon's head but its hide was thicker than her small fist. "Stop laughing at me!" Ruby called as that didn't stop Ein.

"See? I told you." Nora called as she looked down to Ren who was being calm as Thor was getting a bit restless with being at a high place.

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitated to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin warned as Jaune was nervous as he let out a nervous laugh and gulp.

"Oh d-d-d-dear." Oban said as Iron Head was restless a bit but tried to keep strong for Oban as the Dragon was not going to let his master be hurt hence why he went with the techno path medic.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our, instructors will not Intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin explained as Ruby, Jaune, and Oban all loved nervous about this. "Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked as Jaune then raised his hand.

"Yeah, um, sir-." Jaune began but Ozpin then cut him off.

"Good! Now, take your positions with your dragons." Ozpin said as everyone was ready as the Dragon got ready to go as if they were getting ready to race.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." Jaune said as the first to be launched was Weiss after putting her helmet. Once Weiss was air born she pressed a button on her controls causing glider wings to shoot out of her Dragons gear as it began to glide down to a good position to land in. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it." Jaune asked as Oban then raised his hand. "Y-you're like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked as he didn't want to go splat.

"I-I-I-I-I also want t-t-t-t-to know." Oban stuttered as he didn't want to go splat even if he doubled up on parachute gear with some added Thruster Gear all the while other students were launched as well.

"No. You all will be falling." Ozpin said as Oban was now nervous.

"Should I-I-I-I-I have a will r-r-r-ready?" Oban stuttered as he knew Bull Dragons are the heaviest known dragons today.

"No young man keep your worries at bay." Ozpin said as he saw Oban was much like Doctor Oobleck an intellectual not a fighter.

Soon Russel was catapulted as he was wearing the mark of the Grip of the Dragons Gang as he had left his Dragon at the stable due to something happening. "Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes or for us?" Jaune asked as soon Nora was launched.

Nora was launched from a big catapult as she then cheered as her Dragon was now scared as the two flew through the air. Nora then pressed the buttons on her Dragons Saddle and activated her own Parachute gear as she doubled up on it while also using her thrust gear which was a Grade 4 Gear for let to carry as she and Thor flew through the air as Thor tried not to look down.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said as he knew most of the student who had Dragon Partners have a strategy all ready to use.

"Uhhuh… Yeah." Jaune said as Cardin was then launched as you could see the Grip of the Dragon symbol on his gear.

Yang then looked to Ruby as she smiled at her sister before putting her own helmet on and pulling down the visor before she and Bumblebee were launched as the Dragon and Rider cried out in excitement. "Ready Ein?" Ruby asked as Ein grinned as he was so ready. Soon Ruby put her crimson helmet on as it had a rose design in the black areas of it with the red areas having a White Rose Design. Soon Ruby and Ein were launched as the two flew through the air.

Ruby activated her Dragons glide Gear and Thrust Gear as the two flew fast to their targets landing. "Let's go bud." Garnet said as soon him and Beau went flying as they were launched as Garnet had his helmet already on and in turn activated his own Glide gear with his thrust Gear as the two put there absolute faith in each other.

"Oh d-d-d-dear." Oban said before he and Iron Head were launched to which Oban activated his Grade 3 thrust gear and his two sets of parachute gear as the combo of gears sent Oban forward to a good landing point as he had time to come up with a good strategy based on who he teams up with.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing StrateGYYYYY!" Jaune cried out as he was sent flying himself as he caught up with the other initiates to which Ozpin then sipped his coffee.

(Scene Break Ruby)

"Come on Ein faster!" Ruby called as she soon saw something in her way which hit Ein hard as Ruby was shocked as Ein lost a perfectly good dinner. "Birdy no!" Ruby cried out as the bird was now gone. Ein thoughts were more like 'NOOO MY DINNER!' as the Dragon love raw meat when Tai and Yang had left over's from dinner.

"Ok time to reverse thrust!" Ruby called as she re-angled the glide gear and reversed the thrust of the thrust Gear before began to slow down. Ruby then took out Crescent Rose and began firing as the force of the gun in its rifle form was a major help in slowing down. Ruby then activated her Dragons Grappling gear and was able to snag a branch which then allowed Ruby and Ein to swing down and land on the forest floor before they began to run forward.

(With Weiss)

Weiss wasn't relying on her Thrust Gear as she used her Glyphs to help her Dragon Jewel slow her descent as the Dragon jumped from one Glyph to the next as the two made there safe landing.

(With Yang)

Yang cheered as she was relying pure on Thrust Gear as she and Bumblebee were having the time of their lives. Yang fired her Ember Celica behind her to help out there speed as the Dragon roared out a cheer which mixed with Yang's human cheer. Soon the Thrust Gear ran out of juice as Yang smiled and decided to turn the Grappling Gear on with the Green Ramming Gear as with the two Yang and Bumblebee swung from a tree and knocked through a large obstacle and landed on the ground before running.

"Nailed it!" Yang called as she and Bumblebee rode through the forest as the Dragon roared ready to fight.

(With Pyrrha)

Pyrrha had her shield out as she had also activated Odysseus Ramming Gear as the two began to ram their way through trees that got in there way before Odysseus then jumped from tree to tree before landing as Pyrrha then jumped off her dragon with rifle ready. As she looked around through the scope she soon saw Jaune falling to his doom as Pyrrha then converted her riffle into a Javelin form to which she aimed and threw as the javelin flew torts the screaming Jaune before silence. "Thank you!" Jaune finally called as he was ok.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called as Odysseus smiled coyly at his rider who saw it. "What?" Pyrrha asked as Odysseus then gestured with his head to Jaune's location as Pyrrha then blushed at the implications. "S-shut up." She stuttered before the two made their way down to find Jaune.

(With Garnet)

Garnet was using a combination of his Thrust and Glide Gear as he began looking for a good spot to land before he caught site of one as he smirked. "Beau five 'o'clock!" Garnet called as Beau saw it and roared out as Garnet then shut down the glide gear and transferred some power to the thrust. Then Garnet shut off the thrust gear and switched to the grappling Gear as the two ended up spinning on the branch before they landed on the ground and shut off the grappling gear and running off to their location.

(With Oban)

"Ok carry the five, square root of 10." Oban mumbled as he was talking with complex math stuff. "Alright out of everyone my best bet is to work with Garnet, Diana, and Leina a partners." Oban said as he finished his calculations and in good time also as he arrived at a good spot to which he turned off his thrust gear and detached the shoot gear before he and Iron Head ran through the forest knocking down whatever tree got in there way.

(With Ruby)

Ruby was running through the forest on Ein's saddle as she called for Yang. "Anything Ein?" Ruby asked as Ein simply turned his head showing he hadn't found Yang. 'Uh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?' Ruby wondered as she had to look at other options. 'There's always Jaune… he's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight, though.' Ruby thought as she pictured the pros of having Jaune as a partner. 'Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.' Ruby said imagining the pros and cons of having Blake as a teammate. 'Oban though he has all the pros from Jaune and Blake with being nice and liking books… but, he also has Blake's con with all his shy stuttering.' Ruby thought as she then remembered Garnet. 'Oh what about Garnet he's really nice and he has a constructible weapon and an awesome Dragon! But I don't really know much about him but he used to be a stable boy so he knows a lot about dragons.' Ruby thought as she smiled.

'Ok put him on the list for possible good teammate. Now who else in this school do I know…? Wait Weiss of course! She hates Slade and I don't like that bully even when we were in Signal together since he started it to begin with.' Ruby thought but speak of the Ice Queen as Ruby was wide eyed and quickly pulled the breaks on Ein who stopped similar to a car tires screeching as Jewel roared as Weiss saw this and in turn the two dragons and riders made eye contact.

"Let's go Jewel." Weiss said as she pulled on Jewels' controls but Jewel refused to go. "Oh what now!?" Weiss called as Jewel pointed with her head to Ruby and Ein as Weiss was shocked. "What no?!" She called already knowing what Jewel wanted. Jewel then magged Weiss off her and laid down as while keeping Weiss off. "Hey!" She cried trying to get back on Jewels back. "Stop being a stubborn newt!" Weiss called as Jewel then snorted through her nose at Weiss as she then glared. "FINE YOU WIN!" Weiss called as she'd rather have Jewel than any other Dragon.

Jewel then smiled as she then magged Weiss back onto her saddle. "In no way does this make us best friends." Weiss said as Ruby was a friend at best as Weiss rode past Ruby and Ein who both cheered.

"Yay Teammate!" Ruby called as Ein followed after Weiss and Jewel.

(With Jaune)

"Hey Jaune!" Pyrrha called as Jaune looked and saw she arrived with Odysseus. "Do you still have spots left for your team?" Pyrrha asked as she smiled at Jaune.

"Yeah I do I could really use the help though." Jaune said as the two then smiled at each other. Odysseus then magged Pyrrha's javelin and returned it to Pyrrha while also magging Jaune to help him down.

"He likes you." Pyrrha said as Odysseus very rarely likes boys who approach Pyrrha.

"You think?" He asked scratching Odysseus's head a bit to which the Dragon then licked Jaune causing him to yelp as he tried to get the Dragon Slobber off.

"Yeah I do." Pyrrha joked as Jaune glared playfully.

"Very funny." Jaune said as he tried to get the slobber off.

(With Garnet)

Garnet was running through the forest now as he sought out a possible teammate as Beau used his hunting instincts to find the nearest initiate. Soon Beau stopped in front of the royal lady as she dusted herself off a bit as she and her Dragon had landed. "You knave!" Diana called as she looked at Garnet. "Since I have yet to find a partner for this trial tis, means you shall henceforward be my partner instead." Diana called as Garnet was surprised by that.

"Ok I'm Garnet Arthur Pendragon not knave got it." Garnet said as he then patted Beau's head. "And this is my dragon Beau." Garnet said as Diana nodded.

"Very well tis good tidings then, you already know my name but my dragon is named Morgause she hails from a long line of warrior Dragons and is a pure bred Blue Draconium Dragon." Diana said as Garnet nodded.

"Ok cool." Garnet said trying to sound intrigued. 'This lady needs to lighten up.' He thought as she was getting a bit annoying. 'I hope Oban is doing better.' Garnet thought as he really hoped his shy buddy got a good partner.

(With Oban)

Oban was charging his way through Grimm as the pack of Beowolves would not leave him be. As he ran though he soon ran by a girl who with her Dragon jumped up and released a violet light from it as Leina then threw her trident at a Beowolf leader creating a whirlpool using the water in the air and in turn defeating all of them. Soon Leina cheer was turn to a yelp as a Beowolf snuck up on her and claws at her arm to which Iron Head shot a spike ball at it and then head butted it killing the Grimm.

"Are you ok?" Oban asked as Leina smiled.

"Yeah I am partner." She said as Oban then got off his dragon and got to Leina before with his techno gloves began looking at the injury which was bleeding.

"Here let me bandage it up you should have had your aura raised some more." Oban said as he used his gloves to disinfect it and in turn wrap it up while also applying some minor bandages as the wound wasn't deep enough for bio-foam.

"You're the medic type of guy aren't you?" Leina asked as you don't see a medic type of Huntsman very often.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah I-I-I-I-I am." Oban stuttered as he finished fixing up the wound. "There it should be all healed by the weeks end if you use your aura sparingly after the initiation." Oban said sounding like a doctor as he seems more comfortable helping people with stuff involving his strong points, technology and medicine.

(Back with Ruby)

"Hey what's the hurry?!" Ruby called as she and Ein caught up with Weiss and Jewel.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because your and you're dragon are too slow." Weiss said as Jewel lead the way with Weiss on her back. "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" Weiss began but was soon off by Ein and Ruby who were right in front of the two as even Jewel was shocked. "What the?" She asked as Jewel reared back a bit from that.

"I'm not slow see and neither is Ein?" Ruby began as she pointed at herself and gestured to Ein. "You don't have to worry about us!" Ruby called out as Ein agreed as the both of them, both rider and dragon, were like two peas in a pod.

"When did you?" Weiss began a she looked behind her but Ruby cut her off.

"Weiss, just becomes I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. Your about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss." Ruby said as she jumped onto Jewel and put her arm around Weiss' shoulder. "And after it's all over, you're gonna be like 'Wow, that Ruby is really, really cool… and I want to be her best friend." Ruby said gesturing to the area in front of them before she returned to Ein and with her Semblance the two vanished in a flurry of Rose Pedals.

"You two may be fast, but you both excel at wasting time!" Weiss called but was only met with silence of the leaves rustling. "Ruby?" Weiss asked as Jewel soon got on the defensive as it can smell it. Weiss saw how Jewel was going on defense as Weiss knew one thing. 'We're being hunted.' Weiss thought before she began taking notice to the glowing red eyes around them as Jewel saw them as well and growled in challenge to them. Soon a Beowolf came out as Weiss was shocked at it was just her and Jewel.

"RUBY!" Weiss called before Jewel sent a Mag blast out and sent the Beowolf flying off as Jewel then roared intent on protecting her rider.

(Meanwhile with Yang and Bumblebee)

The two were walking together with Yang at Bumblebee's side through the forest with Swamp Sounds going off as they were exploring the area in hopes of finding Ruby or Ein. "Hello!" Yang called as Bumblebee roared out hoping to catch their friend's attention. "Is anyone out there?" Yang called just after something wooshed by in the wood works. "Hellooooooo?" She called again as Bumblebee saw they may be on their own. "We're getting bored here!" Yang called as Bumblebee yawned a bit before more rustling was heard. "Is someone there?" Yang asked as Bumblebee looked on edge.

Yang then walked over to where the sound came from as Bumblebee saw something big was there. "Ruby is that you?" Yang asked but as she entered she soon heard beast snarling and saw what was snarling. "Nope." Yang said popping the 'p,' sound as she was soon magged torts Bumblebee as the Dragon roared out when the Ursa ran into the area as Yang rolled out of the way.

Yang then began sending punches at the Ursa as Bumblebee roared and began mauling the Grimm himself as the two made quite the power house team. "You guys would happen to see a girl with a red hood and a red dragon around here would you?" Yang asked as she looked to the Ursa who then roared and attacked. "Jeez a simple no would have done." Yang taunted to the soulless abominations as she and Bumblebee battled the Ursa. Bumblebee sent a mag blast at the Ursa and knocked it against a tree as Yang gave the two Ursa a royal beat down as the two then landed next to each other with Yang laughing at them.

"Jeez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-." Yang began as she saw a strand of her hair fall down before her eyes as Bumblebee hesitantly looked at his scales and was wide eyed that some of his scales were wrecked as this part of a Dragon was there most beautiful part as Bumblebee and Yang soon growled.

"You…" Yang began as her iris became red as did Bumblebee's as they were now both pissed off. "YOU MONSTERS!" Yang roared out as Bumblebee also roared very loudly as they both basically ignited as Bumblebee used a powerful Mag chain and hit the Ursa around like a rag doll as Yang then began giving the Big Yang Smack down on the other Ursa as the two were clearly pissed off.

Yang then knocked the Ursa through the trees as Bumblebee roared and swung the Ursa into the sky where it went flying to the distance but soon a third Ursa began running in as Bumblebee roared at the approaching Ursa. "What you want some too!?" Yang demanded as her Dragon was ready to attack as he began to charge a mag blast.

Soon another Dragon was heard followed by a slashing sound as the Ursa was standing on its hind legs before it fell down dead as behind it was Blake and her own Psyi-Dragon Kage as the Dragon rubbed up against Blake. "Good boy." Blake said as she rubbed her Dragons head while Blake smirked and put Gambol Shroud away.

Yang and Bumblebee looked at the scene as Bumblebee let a breath out through its nose in a cocky sort of way. "We could have taken him." Yang said as Kage let out a snicker as it showed they would destroy the forest before offing the Grimm.

(With Garnet and Diana later)

Garnet was running as Diana was trying to take the lead as Diana glared at Garnet. "Halt knave I shall take leadership here!" Diana called as Garnet sped up with Beau.

"Yeah the minute we try and argue for leadership I'm being level headed and taking command." Garnet said as he and Beau were running north to the Ruins ahead of them all as Diana and her Dragon Morgause kept a close paste.

That was when Beau stopped as did Morgause as the two Dragons sniffed the air and saw the sight of a tower of smoke as Garnet looked. "Someone might be in trouble!" Garnet said before he had Beau go to that direction.

"Wait!" Diana called as she and Morgause then chased after Garnet and Beau.

It wasn't long till the two arrived at a burning forest to see Ruby with Ein and Weiss with Jewel making their escape. "What happened here?" Garnet asked as he looked to the damaged area.

"I have no possible idea but best we make haste and chase after the arsonists who caused such damage to the forest." Diana said as she then guided her dragon after Ruby and Weiss as Garnet sighed before he and Beau also gave chase. But as they left the ground rumbled behind them as something began to come out aroused from its slumber first a Grim like Dragon head popped up in a slither like way followed by a second one as the third head struggled to get out.

The Grimm creature growled as its rest was disturbed and thus it was angry very much angry as it tried to free itself from the bindings in the ground. As it growled and freed itself ever so slowly its sight caught the image of a silver aura and a gold aura as it growled in fury recognizing it and upon the familiarity it growled in fury increasing its efforts to break free.

(With Ruby and Weiss)

The two arrived at a safe distance away from the fire Ruby and Ein had caused as Weiss was now extremely frustrated over the ordeal as they tried to catch their breath. "What was that!? That should've been easy!" Ruby called out looking at Weiss.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised the slightest bit of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss called out as soon they heard another sound of a Dragon as they looked and saw Garnet and Diana run in.

"What happened?" Garnet asked as soon the two began talking at the same time going for the blame game as the two were getting more frustrated with each other. Diana looked ready to leave when she saw Weiss but Garnet had another plan.

"Ok…" Garnet began as they talked before he then sent a Mag Chain at both Ruby and Weiss before putting them away from there dragons to a sort of time out spot. "Ok both of you calm down, you two need to work together if you want to reach the end." Garnet began he looked to the two he had Beau put on timeout. "I mean look at your dragons." Garnet began as he the two girls looked and saw Ein and Jewel had found a log and were using mag chains to pass it back and forth to pass the time as Garnet looked.

"If they can get along where there riders cant what does that say to you!?" Garnet glared as the two girls looked at each other and saw the Dragons were getting along very well.

"We need to get along also." Weiss admitted as Beau looked to Garnet who then nodded and let the two go.

"Ok now Ruby is younger than all of us so cut her some slack ok. And Ruby she isn't used to how you work so try and ease up ok." Garnet said as Ruby and Weiss nodded and shook hands. "Good." Garnet said as Beau smiled at them.

"You really are good with words aren't you sir Garnet." Diana said as she was still using that knight lingo no one uses anymore.

Ein then magged Ruby to his saddle while Jewel did the same with Weiss before the four headed off. Ruby though was still frustrated as she then took out Crescent Rose as and then cut down a tree with a single swing causing it to fall down as they all left as soon a giant black feather began to fall to the ground as this was the feather of a Grimm known as a Nevermore.

(Scene Break with Jaune, Pyrrha, and Odysseus)

As the pair plus one dragon walk down a path as soon enough gun fire is hear in the distant as Jaune said, "Did you hear that?"

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy," Pyrrha said as now she gotten a bit worry as thing were picking up, as the more they went into the forest, the more Grimm they running into which made Odysseus growl when it heard so much as a twitch of possible hunters.

Pyrrha push a tree branch off to the side as Odysseus followed covering them in a sort of cross formation with Odysseus Mag chains all the while Jaune following from the rear, and without paying attention to ether of them as Pyrrha let go, Jaune turn his head and saw the branch coming at him with no time to block or dodge it, its hit him hard as he fell down yep in pain a bit as Pyrrha turn around quickly as she heard that and said, "Jaune! I'm sorry!"

Jaune gave a small laugh as he held his hand on his face for a moment before letting off seeing little blood and said, "Its, okay. Just a scratch!"

Pyrrha walked up to him as Jaune got up on his own as Pyrrha asked, "Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?"

"You're Aura."

"Gesundheit."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune a little weirdly as she said, "Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

Jaune pifs it, and then waves it off, while not looking at her as he said, "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha gave a soft smile and said, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh... yeah."

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals," Pyrrha told Jaune as she held her arms out like she blocking an attack of some sort.

"What about monsters?"

Pyrrha shake her head as she said, "No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

Odysseus all the while laughed silently at Pyrrha as he saw that Pyrrha had her first crush and as of now had yet to find our WHO Pyrrha really was. "It's not about why, it's about knowing." Pyrrha explained as Jaune looked to Pyrrha as Odysseus smiled at the two. Odysseus then pushed Pyrrha closer to Jaune causing Pyrrha to yelp at how her Dragon got behind her so easily which made Pyrrha thing it was more of a Black Draconium then anything.

"Yes if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha said as she smiled at Jaune as Odysseus was humoring the mental image of Pyrrha becoming Mrs. Pyrrha Arc. "Now close your eyes and concentrate."

Jaune nodded as he did so as Pyrrha walk up to him and sync her aura as she begin to help unlock Jaune aura as she says, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death."

Pyrrha place her hand on Jaune chest as she touch his soul as she said, "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." As Pyrrha did the chant though a soft crimson glow came from her chest area where there seemed to be a sort of rope tied loosely around her neck signaling she may have a sort of jewelry on her person.

Once the deed was done Pyrrha let go as she began to catch her breath as that was very draining. "Pyrrha?" Jaune called as he saw how winded Pyrrha was.

It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you is now your own." Pyrrha said as she smiled to Jaune and got back up. Pyrrha smiled as the cut on Jaune's face healed up as that was surprising. "You have a lot of it." Pyrrha said as she saw the cut was all healed in an instant.

Jaune smiled before he saw himself as he was glowing. "Wow." Jaune said as soon Odysseus began to roar/growl the marriage music as Pyrrha and Jaune both blushed at Odysseus antics.

"Odysseus!?" Pyrrha blushed as the dragon laughed. "It's, way too early for something like that, I mean not like I would do it but it doesn't mean it won't happen!?" Pyrrha stuttered as Odysseus then made her laughing sound as Odysseus found Pyrrha's reaction humorous.

"Your Dragon ok? Are you ok Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as Odysseus was wide eyed at how oblivious Jaune was to which Odysseus responded by using her tail to sweep up Jaune's feet knocking her riders love interest off his feet.

"Odysseus!" Pyrrha called as sometimes she wondered what went through her Dragons head most of the time.

(With Ren)

Ren the green wearing black haired young man with a pink streak in it as the young Chinese monk like initiate was dusting his arms off after putting his guns away. Soon the sound of a crow or a bird through a familiars girl voice was heard followed by a familiar dragons roar and grumble as soon Nora came in upside down as the peppy girl was hanging upside down with a smile on her face.

"Heh. I still don't think that's what a Sloth sounds like." Ren said as he smiled at Nora before Nora acted.

"Boop." Nora said poking Ren's nose as the two smiled before Ren noticed something missing.

"Hey where's Thor?" Ren asked before the sound of branches breaking and a tree falling behind Ren answered his question as he looked and saw the large green horned Bull Dragon under a tree that had fallen do to stress of weight as Ren sighed. "You put him in the tree to hide again didn't you?" Ren sighed as Nora smiled.

"But he blends in so well!" Nora called as the Dragon got out and shook it off as it walked over to the two as it glared at Nora.

"Yeah she can be a handful without me right?" Ren asked the Dragon as Thor simply nodded as he had a lot of trouble helping Nora calm down when she was a child.

(Meanwhile at the Beacon Cliff)

Glynda walked up to Ozpin as she looked at her Scroll in its Tablet mode as with it was a message from someone known simply as Rosa. "Our last pair had been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along and I still question how she got her Dragon Thor to hide at the top of a Tree Bull Dragons after all are far too heavy for such a task and are more rammers then fighters." Glynda said as she was also impressed at how the Dragon walked it off after watching the whole scene. "Still, he's probably better off then Mrs. Nikos." Glynda said causing Ozpin to look at her with curiosity. "I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat especially when he lacks a Dragon." Glynda said in a scolding manner as she saw the scene.

"Glynda did we hear anything from Rosa?" Ozpin asked as the local resident deep inside Beacon seems to be very observant to things in this school.

"Yes she contacted me when I was cataloging the partners, she told me to inform you that a Fire Amulet has arrived yesterday and with it a student who was chosen." Glynda said as once more their cohort Rosa was being secretive. "She also said she is narrowing down the general area in Remnant where the Summer Maiden and the Red Draconium Gauntlet of Flames as she seems convinced the two are very close by to each other. So far she has deduced she may be somewhere along the path between Vale and Mistral in some of the many old ruins between here and there." Glynda said as Ozpin had a very hunches as to who could be the Amulets holder.

"Anyhow back to the subject of the initiation at their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes with their Dragons aid." Glynda said as she began to walk away as Ozpin observed the forest but soon Glynda stopped. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda asked as Ozpin didn't answer no doubt very much deep in thought about the recent events involving Salem and the returned Armageddon. "Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked once more as Ozpin looked at the scene before him before he saw another screen showing initiates running away from some invisible force.

"Glynda it seems we may have to deploy some of our schools Dragon Riding Teams, it seems we have Wraith Dragons in the Emerald Forest interfering with the Initiation." Ozpin said as he saw a student hanging by his leg being swung around by an invisible force.

(With Team SHDW in their dorm room)

The four members of the team who lead the Dragon Eyes' Crew were playing a video game with some sort of one hand controllers while wearing visors on their faces. The screen showed the same one Ozpin mentioned with the Wraith Dragons as they laughed at the initiates suffering. "Man Slade your dad hooks us up with the best gear." Dalila said as she saw how good the gear was.

"Yeah I gotta say Dragon Eyes plus PDT Industries Tech you'd be ruling the council of 12 by now." Hector said as he saw how the students suffered.

"By the way why didn't you want the little girl and her sister messed with?" Walter asked as Slade all of a sudden stopped moving his controller as Walter was concerned.

"Uh bro you ok?" Hector asked as eh looked to Slade who simply set his Wraith on a pre-programed course and let it go as he put his controller and glasses away.

"None of your business." Slade said as he left the room as he went to the bathroom.

(With Slade men's bathroom)

Slade glared at the mirror image of himself as he had washed his face a bit as he wasn't wearing his body armor showing a black gauntlet on his right arm normally concealed by his uniform or armor. On the sing side was his scroll as on it was a picture of Slade, his father Word Cornell Payne the head of the PDTI years after the Dragon Advent and with him was his mother as her face was blocked by the washrooms light as he could remember his mother so easily.

Those damn Silver Eyes the ones his mother had the fact that snot nosed brat had her eyes made his blood boil considering how she went all that time ago. She was a huntress and Decepshun's previous rider when Decepshun was younger since Dragons age differently from humans and Faunus as some would say the dragons outlive their riders. Lana Payne nee Kuroi was said to be the greatest huntress of her time as she and her team were said to be the strongest and fearless of them all. Lana had defeated and escaped a Grimm that is said to bring out once greatest fear and even brought back a shard of the Draconium it produces for research and development.

Lana was also rumored to possibly be a Grimm's worst nightmare that the black wearing Huntress and her Dragon were said to be nicknamed 'The Grimm's Image of Death,' since she wielded a pitch black scythe and rode with a black hood on her head though not the cape. Of course the way she died though was not in her favor as it was during a mission she was investigating some strange activities and there she met her end. The full story wasn't told but knowing the SDC and his father no doubt tried to pin it on the Faunus and blame the White Fang for it since there flag was found there.

Honestly he didn't care about the White Fang but just looking at Ruby spurs rage in his heart that he can't help but make her feel miserable because he felt miserable just looking at her eyes, the same eyes as his mother. "Dammit all." Slade cursed before he grabbed his scroll and left the wash rooms.

(With the Four Riders)

As the four were running through the forest Garnet took the lead with Beau as Ruby followed closely next to him with Diana lagging slightly behind. "So you know where you're going?" Weiss asked as she looked to Garnet.

"Nope all I know is we're going north so I made sure my compass function for Beau's saddle was working." Garnet said as Weiss then face palmed herself for that as Jewel snickered as her rider's misfortune.

"We could have passed it for all we know!" Weiss called as they soon arrived at a cliff area overlooking the ruins.

"Well look at that, you're wrong." Ruby joked as Weiss glared.

"Shut up!" Weiss called as she glared at Ruby.

"Well, let us go and retrieve the relics and complete this quest by trial." Diana said as she and her Dragon Ivo agreed on this before they all headed to the temple.

Walking out to the ruin and then a voice called out to saying, "Ruby!" Ruby turn and saw her sister Yang coming down the hill with Blake.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered as she ran over to her friend.

"Hey Ruby you made new friends!" Yang called as she saw Ruby with the three others.

"Yeah Ein really loves to play with them." Ruby said as Bumblebee looked at each of the dragons as Ein was nibbling at Jewel who was trying to stay focused on Beau.

"Anyway Ruby control your Dragon we should retrieve the relics." Weiss said as Yang smiled and grabbed a Knight Piece.

"How about a little Horsey." Yang said as Blake shrugged and agreed as Ruby also took her own knight piece.

"I got the horse!" Ruby called as Weiss sighed.

"Ruby it's a White Knight." Weiss said as Garnet grabbed the Black Knight Piece.

"Oh… I just call then L Horses." Garnet said as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you two." Weiss said as Garnet looked and smiled.

"What I don't play chess." Garnet confessed as Diana looked.

"Very well with hath retrieved our pieces we must make haste." Diana said as soon they heard roaring and from the forest Oban and Iron Skull with their partners Leina as they ran into the area.

"Wow your right geek boy never doubting your numbers again." Leina said as she was impressed as her Dragons yawned. "Oh don't be like that Storm Chaser laziness makes you fat." Leina said as she rubbed her Dragons cheek area.

"Oh look its Oban!" Ruby called happy to see another good friend.

"Hello Ruby." Oban greeted as Leina smiled.

"Yeah I got banged up a bit but this guy here, he's a medic!" Leina cheered as Oban blushed.

"A medic, well in Huntsman life with teams having a medic specialist is both an advantage and a liability because if he gets hurt then your pretty much dead." Weiss admitted as the two team members began going for the Relics.

(With Jaune Odysseus and Pyrrha)

Jaune who had made a torch was taking the lead as Pyrrha followed close behind walking next to Odysseus. "I not sure this is it..." Pyrrha said as she followed causing Jaune to sigh.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch." He began as she gestured to said, torch. "Could you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet?" Jaune asked before he tripped with a yelp and dropped the Torch into a puddle as the puddle put out the fire. "Ow." Jaune whined as he got back up in the now pitch black cave.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked as she felt something off as she looked around and by the sound of Odysseus he didn't like it in here either.

"Soul crushing Regret?" Jaune asked but that wasn't what Pyrrha was talking about.

"No, it's... warm." Pyrrha said as something wasn't right as there may be something in there with them.

Jaune and Pyrrha continued walking down the dark cave as they soon saw the darkness was letting up as it made way for light. They soon found a large glowing yellow object as Jaune had a smile on his face. "That's the relic!" Jaune called as he saw it but Pyrrha knew better because it was far too big. Jaune reached for it as it looked suspended in the air as when he made a swipe for it the 'relic,' moved as Jaune missed as Pyrrha knew this wasn't a good sign.

Odysseus began to growl and get into a defensive position as he stood protectively with Pyrrha. "Hey. Bad Relic!" Jaune said as he made another swipe at it and missed. Jaune then jumped to it and grabbed it as he smiled. "Gotcha!" He said as he was being lifted up.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said as she saw this.

Jaune was soon faced to face with the glowing red face of a Death Stalker as he was soon wide eyed.

(At the Ruins)

The Eight heard the very girly scream as Yang looked to find its source. "Some girls' in trouble." Yang said as Garnet was surprised and looked to Ruby who looked back.

"You don't think the instructors will really let someone die do you?" Ruby asked as Garnet looked very concerned about it.

"I really hope not." Garnet said as that would be bad.

"Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked as Blake looked up and saw something flying above as she also heard the faint sound of something stomping around, something big.

(Back at the cave)

Soon Odysseus ran out with Pyrrha on his saddle as trailing behind Odysseus was a Mag chain as soon the wall burst open to reveal a Death Stalker with Jaune on its stinger holding on for dear life.

"WHY? PYRRHA! PYRRHA!" Jaune called between screams as he was hanging onto the Death Stalkers tail. "This is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune cried out before screaming some more. "Do something!" Jaune called as he tried to hold on.

"Odysseus!" Pyrrha called as her dragon nodded and magged Jaune before yanking him from the stinger and he held onto Pyrrha. "Hold on!" Pyrrha called as the Dragon with his two passengers began to run away with the Death Stalker close on their tail.

(Back at the Ruins)

"Should we got check it out?" Leina asked as Oban looked.

"Someone m-m-m-m-m-m-might be in t-t-t-t-t-trouble." Oban stuttered as soon they heard trees crashing nearby. They looked and saw an Ursa roaring but then a strike of lighting happen behind it with the sound of a "YEEEE-HAAAAW!"

The Ursa fell down dead with the orange hair crazy girl roll off before getting up saying, "Awwww... It's broken."

Ren came running up trying to catch his breath as did Thor as he said to the girl, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again."

When he look to his friend, she was gone and looked around for her, as with the group they follow the orange hair girl with their eyes as she was already at the chess pieces relic stands as Nora look at them and looked to the Rook.

She took it as a pink background with her symbol on it as she started sing and dance a bit, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

Nora stop singing and dancing with the chess piece on her head before it fell off and into her hand as she look to Ren and said, "Coming Ren!"

Nora rush over to her friend as Blake said, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" "I/ahh…" Everyone started to say but didn't know what to say and then a loud screech as Dragon with a rider and passenger came running in with a death stalker on their asses.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on their tails?" Blake asked as Yang looked ready to blow.

And at that moment Mt. Yang Xiao Long erupted... again. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang roared as her eyes were glowing red.

"Hopefully the Nevermore up there is willing to listen." Blake said as she pointed to said Nevermore flying around the area. Two seconds passed as Ren caught up to Nora as soon a roar was heard as it wasn't the Nevermore in the sky nor was it the Death Stalker as the group looked to the wood line as to their shock they saw a large Grimm with three heads as each head snapped and roared as well as hissed as Oban was shocked.

"Oh not this is bad this is very bad." Oban said with fear in his voice as he saw the Large Grimm come torts them with hate in its eyes.

"What is it?" Ruby asked as Weiss knew what it was.

"That's a Hydra a very powerful Grimm and near impossible to beat unless you have the correct tools to do so." Oban explained as the three headed Grimm roared at the initiates as Ruby smiled.

"I'm gonna kill it!" Ruby called out before she charged forward.

"No wait don't!" Weiss called as she knew about Hydra's and if Ruby was going to do what she think she was going to the red reaper is going to end up making things worse.

"I'll help!" Garnet called as Oban looked.

"No don't!" He called but it was too late Garnet and Ruby charged straight at the Hydra as Garnet had his weapon in its Sword and Shield form while Ruby had her scythe ready.

The two Initiates came at the Hydra and together cut off one of the three heads before going for the center head while the Nevermore flew around. "Got it!" Ruby called as Weiss glared.

"No you dolt don't you know anything about a Hydra!" Weiss called as Yang already knew.

"What's wrong?" Garnet asked as the two faced away from the downed Grimm which oddly wasn't even disintegrating.

"Cut off one head two more takes its place!" Oban called as the Grimm's body began to move as the stubs where the heads were began to release a white membrane which then to their shock produced two more heads each resulting in 6 heads in all.

"Uh oh." Garnet said before Beau and Ein ran in and magged their partners back to the saddles before they jumped away from the Nevermore's attack. The two Dragons roared at the Grimm protecting their riders as no doubt protecting their riders was instinctual.

Jewel stood protectively before Weiss as the Dragons all were in a protective stance before their riders as if daring the Hydra to come closer. As the Grimm came closer they all knew they needed to move fast less they become chew tows for the three powerful Creatures of Grimm.

The Nevermore and the Deathstalker came near the Hydra which caused it to roar at them as it snapped and tried to bite the Death Stalker causing both Grim to step away. "Another known fact about Hydra's they don't get along with any other types of Grimm and sometimes even its own heads." Oban said as Leina was shocked.

"How are we supposed to take this down?" She called as Garnet rejoined the group.

"We got what we needed lets head back to the Cliffs we're done here." Diana said as Oban and Weiss looked.

"That won't be an option Hydra's don't give up on pray and when they wake up they'll attack anything so Beacon is literally in danger also." Oban explained as Weiss looked.

"If we don't take this down then it won't stop till it gets to Vale!" Weiss called as she wondered what a Hydra was doing in the Emerald Forest they normally hibernate unless they need to feed or… something pissed them off by waking them up.

"We need to go now!" Ruby called as they needed better place to fight the Hydra and the other two large Grimm as all the initiates began to run away to the large are of ruins to get better area advantage over the Grimm.

With the three team took off on their Dragons into a different ruin area that almost seem to be a part of a castle, with the nevermore flying high above, the two team took cover behind pillars and stay out of site for the moment with the nevermore landed on a tower look down, Yang look back and saw something coming as she said, "Well, that's great!"

The death Stalker ran through everything that got in its way as Jaune said, "Ah, man, run!"

The nevermore spotted them as it took off and flew at them as Ren saw this, he said to Nora, "Nora, distract it!"

Nora obliges as she ran out taking her weapon off her back as she had it in a grenade launcher mode and started firing at the nevermore with the grenades themselves were pink with hearts on them and they exploded in pink smoke.

"We'll get the Hydra over to a field area cover us!" Garnet called as he Oban, Leina, and Diana ran to the more open field with rocks and such for them to utilize.

The Dragons roared at the Grimm ready to fight as they would no doubt die if it meant protecting their riders. Everyone began running to the bridge as Nora soon noticed the Death Stalker coming in behind her as luckily Ren and Blake came in blocking it off. Weiss soon jumped in and grabbed Nora before jumping away. "Weren't we supposed to be dealing with our opponents separately?!" Weiss called as Ruby called from ahead.

"We just need to keep them separate!" Ruby called as she knew what she was doing.

The group soon got to the bridge as Pyrrha saw the Deathstalker coming at them as she stopped and turned her sword into its rifle form. "Go, go!" Pyrrha called as she began firing at the Deathstalker to keep it occupied while Blake and Ren caught up.

Ren activated Thor's Bash gear as the Dragon hit the Death Stalker with it head on no doubt trying to keep it from hurting his two riders.

Once everyone was on the bridge the Deathstalker stopped as it was unable to cross the bridge be it out of fear or size it did not matter. The Nevermore was soon flying in as Ruby still remembered that she was the one who cut down its nest. The Nevermore soon hit the bridge wrecking it as Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, and Yang were on one side away from the Deathstalker while Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake with the Dragons Thor, Odysseus, and Kage were on the other side closer to the Deathstalker who made swipes at them.

"Man we gotta get over there, they need help!" Jaune called as Nora smiled.

"Let's do this!" Nora called as Jaune was unsure.

"Yeah, but uh... I can't make that jump." Jaune said wishing he had his own Dragon to mag him there.

Nora smiled before bashing Jaune back with her Grenade Launcher as it transformed into her mighty War Hammer. Once it was done transforming Nora charged forward and once she got in the air she spun behind her and hit the already ruined broken bridge which sent Jaune hurdling to the other side as he spewed out objections.

Nora was soon standing on her hammer as she put her hand to her eyes like she was seeing how far she needed to go before she pulled the trigger sending herself flying torts the Deathstalker. "WHEE!" Nora called out as she flew at the Deathstalker. "AH SMASH!" Nora called out smashing the Deathstalker in the head. The Deathstalker tried to sting Nora with its stinger as Nora of course slid back avoiding it. But when she did this she had hit Blake and knocked her off the edge as Blake was falling. Kage saw his rider was in trouble and sent a Mag Chain to her and caught her before pulling her back up and in turn the two ran to the other side of the broken bridge with a jump.

Blake responded by using her sword and slashing at it with both sword and sheath as she had already pulled her sword back allowing Kage to jump in and clawing and biting at the Grimm to give Black an opening. She was soon on the Nevermore's back as she ran down and slashed at it with her heavy blade like sheath. The four girls were soon at a high vantage point with their dragons as Blake saw the being was quiet powerful. "It's tougher than it looks!" Blake called as she looked to Yang.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang called out as she was ready to take on the Nevermore and bring it down as Bumblebee roared ready to kick ass.

Ruby change her weapon in scythe mode with her hand on the trigger, Yang reloads, Blade had her weapon in gun form, and Weiss spin the cylinder for a new dust and soon enough they fire all they got at it, a the nevermore doesn't seem to be much effected and a lot of misses, it was upon them as it flew through a ruin building and brought it down with the four girl and there Dragons on it.

All of them ran for it and jump from bolder to bolder, blast their way up, clime up a pillar like a ninja, and dash up with a little help of a semblance while the Dragons used gear and their own agility to get back to the top as Ein, Bumblebee, Jewel, and Kage were back on top and roared at the Nevermore as their bodies glowed from their own Aura and Mag energy.

Yang got up and ran to somewhere, with Weiss looked at the nevermore as she said, "None of this is working."

Ruby looked over as she saw Blake coming up, then the sound of gun fire is heard as they look to Yang as she fire round after round at the nevermore as Ruby hatch a plan as she said, "I have a plan! Cover me!"

Ruby rush off as she blasts away as Weiss raises her weapon and join the fight with Blake and Yang.

(The other team)

As Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren stuck on what was left of a bridge being attack by the Death stalker that was on normal land as it attack the bridge the team is on.

As the bridge was about to a no bridge, Jaune said to the group, "We gotta move!"

All of them rush towards to the Death Stalker as the thing swing down its claw at Pyrrha, she block it with her shield, and slash it away with her weapon in sword mode as it the death stalker pull back, it use its other claw to attack at Jaune as he bloc it with is shield, Pyrrha came in and knock it off of him as Odysseus bit down on the tail hard causing the Grimm even more pain.

Ren came in firing his weapon, and dodge a stinger as side step and grab hold of it as Ren fire at the joint where the stinger connect to the tail as Thor ran in and hit the Grimm head on as it tried to push the Grimm back.

Nora came up with her grenade launcher and ran up her and Ren's Dragon's back as she fire it at the Death Stalker, with Jaune and Pyrrha pull back as the grenade hit against its claws, Pyrrha also did her part as she change her weapon into a spear again and launch it at the death Stalker as it went into its eye causing it pain.

With that it's freak out swinging its tail around with Ren still on it, as he got thrown off, Nora look to him and said, "Ren!"

Ren was about to hit the building but Thor mag him and pulled him back as Nora then sighed in relief. "Good Dragon." Ren and Nora said as Thor nodded and got ready for more. Jaune got up and saw the death stalker stinger was about to fall off thank to Ren doing.

Jaune came up with a quick plan as he said, "Pyrrha!" pointing to the stinger as she said, "Done!" Odysseus magged Pyrrha to his saddle as she then threw her shield like a Frisbee and cut where the join is weak at with Odysseus adding mag energy to it causing the disk to slice not only through the Stinger but also threw the tail as well before the Dragon had it return to Pyrrha, as the stringer fell down on top of the Death Stalker's head, Pyrrha shield return to her thanks to Odysseus, as Jaune soon turn to Nora and said, "Nora hit him!"

"Heads up!" Nora said as she went up to finish the job as she jump onto Pyrrha's shield with her grenade lunch pointed downwards while in hammer mode, Nora fire and shot into the air as Thor kept the Grimm still for Nora to act.

Nora was sitting on her hammer with a big smile on her face before she came down and changed positions to a standing position which allowed her to start spinning in the air once she fired her weapon as she soon smashed down on the Deathstalker's pincer and stabbed the pincer into it. The result was Pyrrha and Jaune being launched over the Deathstalker as Nora saw this and fired her weapon again as she was launched to Jaune and Pyrrha as said Scorpion Grimm fell to its doom. Jaune landing got messed up as Nora landed on her bum while Pyrrha stuck her own landing and finally Ren ran in sore and exhausted before Ren fell down possible out cold or catching his breath. The two Dragons roared loudly causing Ren to wake up in shock as Ren saw Thor at his face which caused him to smile and pat the Bull Dragons snout before it licked him causing Ren to laugh a bit.

(With RWBY)

Yang was firing Ember Celica as Bumblebee added Mag energy to it straight at the Nevermore as it flew over the ruins before she was able to hit its face. The Nevermore roared as that did hurt it quite a bit which opted the Nevermore to fly at Yang as if it was going to eat Yang. Yang of course jumped up and into its mouth before using her left arm to hold said mouth open and began firing into the mouth. "I! Hope! Your! Hung-ry!" Yang roared as she fired each shot with each word she spoke. Yang turned around and was wide eyed before jumping out of the Nevermore's mouth and was magged by Bumblebee and landed on her saddle where said, Grimm crashed into the wall.

The Nevermore roared as Yang looked to Ruby and the others and saw their plan was ready and smiled at what was to come. Yang soon saw Weiss on Jewel's saddle charging forward as Yang ran passed her to the others to help get the plan ready as Weiss reached her target with a jump off Jewel with the Dragon Magging her before she stabbed and froze the area causing the Nevermore's tail to be stuck to the ruins. Weiss soon summoned another Glyph before making her way to the others as they prepared Ruby's reckless plan.

Blake got her sword into its gun form and threw it over to Yang who caught it and stabbed it into a pillar deep as now was Ruby's part. Ruby then with Crescent Rose launched herself at the rope as it was now more like a slingshot with Ruby standing on Crescent Rose as Weiss then used her gravity Glyph to pull Ruby closer as Ruby was ready.

The Dragons each magged Ruby to help her out as they pulled her back at the rope torts Weiss's Gravity Glyph as the set up was complete. "Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said as she held the Glyph.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked as she didn't take her focus off the Nevermore and where she would cut.

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss asked sarcastically as she knew she could.

This gave ruby a confused look as she looked to Weiss. "...Can-" She began but Weiss cut her off.

"Of course I can!" Weiss countered as they were ready which Jewel then tail whipped Weiss causing her to yelp but not lose focus as Weiss knew Jewel always did that when she was rude.

The Glyph soon turned red and once it did it launched Ruby torts the Nevermore with Crescent Rose letting a shot out for increased speed as soon as once Ruby was upon the Grimm Crescent Rose was hooked around its neck. Ruby then landed on the wall where Weiss then created a path of Glyphs for Ruby to run on before Ruby in turn ran up the wall while firing shots from Crescent Rose. Ruby roared as the Nevermore was creating a path of destruction as its body was being dragged on the wall and once Ruby reached the top the Nevermore lost its head before Ruby landed on the cliff edge as the Dragons all roared in victory as the Nevermore was defeated today.

"Come on we need to go help Garnet and his group!" Ruby called as everyone agreed to that and got back on their dragons before the rode off to find Garnet and his team.

(With the last Group vs the Hydra)

The Four Initiates and there Dragons had lead the Hydra away to an open field as they each surrounded the Hydra ready to attack. "Oban how do we fight a Hydra!" Garnet called as Oban looked.

"You cut off its heads and immediately cauterize the stump to prevent it from growing more heads but we don't have anything of that kind of heat!" Oban called as Diana looked.

"Any other ideas!" She called as Oban looked.

"We crush it under a mountain of boulders but we don't have that kind of gear! The last best bet we have is go for whatever it has for a heart till it drops dead." Oban called as Garnet saw how its hide was covered in bone like armor.

"Is there another option?" Garnet asked as Beau saw they were in trouble.

"No none at all!" Oban called as he dodged an attack from the Hydra as it went at him causing Iron Head to avoid it as well to protect his rider from any major harm.

"Crap." Garnet thought as they needed an idea fast if they want to live to tell the tale of how they defeated a Hydra breed of Grimm of all things. "Guys I need a better vantage point spread out and keep the Hydra distracted!" Garnet called out as everyone nodded and began to spread out. Iron Head charged at the Hydra with a head butt but the Hydra was unaffected as it then roared and kicked Oban and Iron Head away as the two went flying a bit.

"I got it!" Diana called as she ran forward with her Long Sword Weapon Ready as it became a Claymore weapon as she slashed at a leg creating a gash in it. This of courses caused the Hydra to roar in pain as Leina ran in and used her spear weapon and created a earth spike from the ground which the Hydra was unaffected by as it then glared at Leina and sent one of its heads at her causing her to dodge.

"Oh dear." Oban said as he was healing Diana's injuries with their Dragons Iron Head and Saber were ready to defend their dragons as needed.

(With Garnet)

Garnet got to a high vantage point and constructed his weapon into a sniper rifle and began firing at the Hydra as Beau saw the opponent was powerful very much so. The Bullets bounced off the bone armor as the bullets did nothing to the Monster. "Damn." Garnet cursed as Beau then rubbed up against Garnet gesturing to his Gold Gauntlet as Garnet looked. "Are you sure boy?" Garnet asked as he looked to Beau who nodded. "Alright." Garnet said as he saw without it they didn't stand a chance.

"If a Huntsman in training isn't strong enough to beat a Hydra." Garnet began as he then pulled out his amulet and took off the star piece of it. "Then the Dragon Booster can." Garnet said as he then was ready.

"RELEASE THE DRAGON!" Garnet invoked as it was as if his voice echoed as he then placed the amulet on the slot on his gauntlet causing it to release a Golden Energy from it that began to lift Garnet into the air as it surrounded his very being. The energy also went to Beau as soon Garnet and Beau were transformed. In their places was none other than the Dragon Booster and his famous Dragon of Legend the Black and Gold Dragon poor blooded Gold Draconium energy and all it includes.

"Already Beau let's go!" The Dragon Booster called out as he jumped onto Beau's back and charged to the fray.

(With Slade)

Slade had the Wraith Dragons return as Huntsman had found some of them forcing said Dragons to Self-Destruct to hide any evidence as Slade now had to wait with his team to see the new meat. Soon Slade's Black/violet Gauntlet began to glow a violet color as Slade looked and could feel it. "The Dragon Booster? Here?" He asked as he looked at the amulet once more as the eye like design confirmed it. The Dragon Booster was now in Beacon Academy somewhere. The question was who he was and why he's here.

(Back at the Battlefield)

"Oh d-d-d-dear!" Oban called as he tried to calculate the best strategy to fight the Hydra.

"Any ideas specs!" Leina called as she dodged another attack.

"WE NEED HELP!" Oban called as soon gun fire was heard as everyone looked and saw Ruby on Ein leading Weiss and Jewel, Yang and Bumblebee, and Black and Kage who all ran to assist.

"You ok?" Ruby asked as she looked to Oban.

"Y-y-y-yeah I am." Oban stuttered as son Jaune and Pyrrha joined on Odysseus with Ren and Nora and Thor.

"Don't worry we'll cover you." Yang called as Kage growled at the Hydra which roared just as Bumblebee charged in and began mauling on of the heads only to be thrown off. The Hydra roared in pain as it was missing an eye now which Bumblebee growled and spit out said eye from its maw. "Sting like a Bee." Yang smirked as she rubbed Bumblebee's head.

"Blake!" Ruby called as Blake and Kage looked. "Can Kage go invisible or something?" Ruby asked as Blake saw what Ruby intended to do.

"Got it!" Blake didn't even have to wait as Kage soon vanished with Blake as Ruby saw how dust formed showing Kage was being led by Blake to the Hydra's spot.

"What is she doing?" Weiss asked as Ruby looked.

"Recon to see if the Hydra has anything we can exploit." Ruby said as Weiss saw that was a sound strategy. Soon Blake and Kage returned as Weiss and Yang looked while everyone gathered.

"The Hydra has a gash on its torso area it's in a hard to reach spot but if we are careful and precise we can get it." Blake said as Yang looked.

"I don't have much spare ammo to toss though." Yang said as Weiss looked.

"Ok we hit it with everything we got then!" Jaune said as Nora smiled.

"Yes time for us to boop a Hydra!" Nora called as she smiled insanely.

"This is reckless and stupid but if we don't stall this till help arrive it might level the Vale defenses." Weiss said as Pyrrha agreed.

"Well no second guessing because here it comes!" Pyrrha called as everyone looked as the Dragons soon moved to protect their Riders out of pure instinct as Ein ran torts a tree and jumped from it as he then glared at the Hydra and roared at it.

"Good boy Ein." Ruby praised as Ein growled at the Hydra.

"Great 6 heads and 11 of us go figure." Yang said as she liked her odds.

The three groups soon began to full frontal assault as Ruby used Crescent Roses' gun form to snipe at the hydra. Of course it kept moving making Ruby unable to blind it but then Yang and Nora ran in and tried to hit its possible weak spot but the Hydra saw this and used its twin tails to bash the two away as it roared in fury. Weiss and Pyrrha tried for an assault of their own as Weiss created a Glyph which Pyrrha then began firing at the Hydra through the Glyph creating an enhanced dust bullet. But to their shock the Hydra was unaffected as it roared out and sent a head at them forcing them to split. Weiss was knocked off as Jaune tried to cover her only for Jewel and Odysseus to mag them back to the saddles as they were narrowly hit by one of the Hydra's sneak attacks.

Ren and Blake tried for fast and swift attacks but the Hydra was fast and saw it coming which accidentally made Blake and Ren cut off a head each no doubt the Hydra intended for that to happen. It didn't take long for four new heads to pop up from the ones lost as Blake and Ren were knocked away only for Kage and Thor to mag them back to the saddles.

"We're in trouble!" Ruby called as right now falling back was not an option as the Hydra now had 8 heads in all.

"We can't fall back now till death!" Diana called out going all the way for her Knight like personality to the bitter end of it.

The Hydra was about to jump back before out of nowhere a Gold Mag blast hit it forcing the Hydra back as everyone looked and to their shock they saw the Dragon Booster on a hill as Beau roared out. "Good Job Beau." The Dragon Booster said as he rubbed Beau's head.

"Who is that?!" Weiss called as Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"It's the Dragon Booster!" Ruby cheered as she saw the Dragon Booster here and no doubt had come to help them beat the 8 headed Hydra Grimm Alpha.

"No way the vigilante?" Weiss asked as everyone was shocked.

The Dragon Booster and Beau then came down as the two stood between the initiates and the Grimm as Beau growled at the Hydra Grimm. "All of you get out of here we'll take care of this thing." The Dragon Booster said as he was going to hold it off long enough to give the others a chance to escape.

"What no you can't beat this thing on your own, that's just mad!" Weiss called as Yang looked.

"Hey I respect a guy with guts but this is just suicide!" Yang called as Beau then charged at the Hydra with The Dragon Booster on it saddle as the Dragon Booster pulled out his Sword and staff before converting them to a large claymore weapon with the rod making up the weapons core and the buckler making the base as the tip created an extension to complete the form.

Once he did that he sliced at the Hydra as Beau sent a Gold Mag beam at it knocking it back and weakening it but not killing it to which Beau and The Dragon Booster jumped back to the teams. "GO NOW!" The Dragon Booster ordered as Ruby looked.

"We can't leave without Garnet he's still around here somewhere!" Oban called not wanting to leave his friend for dead.

"Yeah no one gets left behind especially on a hunt!" Ruby called out as the Dragon Booster looked. "I won't leave Garnet behind he's my friend!" Ruby called as he didn't want to see Garnet left behind with the Hydra out here rampaging.

"Garnet is ok he and Beau are both fine!" The Dragon Booster said as Blake, Pyrrha, and Weiss caught what he said.

"How do you even know his name and the name of his Dragon?" Weiss asked as Blake looked.

"And now that I think why does your dragon and Garnet's dragon share the same name?" Blake asked as the Dragon Booster and Beau were caught off guard as Beau gave the Dragon Booster a glare.

"Shit I fucked up." The Dragon Booster said as he saw he was caught as Ruby then remembered the weapon.

"And most of all you have the exact same weapon as Garnet." Ruby said as that was when it hit Jaune.

"Wait does that mean that?" Jaune began as the Dragon Booster then sighed before he clicked the button on his helmet causing his visor to go up revealing none other the Garnet himself in the suit.

"Wait Garnet you're the Dragon Booster?!" Leina called shocked to see this.

"Forgive me Sir Dragon Booster for my prior rudeness." Diana apologized as she stabbed her sword to the ground and did a very knight light bow.

"Hey guys Autographs can wait the Hydra is coming this way!" Yang called as then Iron Head, Thor, and Yang quickly acted and punched the Hydra as Beau head butted one of the Hydra's heads causing a shockwave to hit upon impact.

"Hmm wait that's it!" Oban called as everyone regrouped. "I have a plan! If we can create a concentrated blast of Mag Energy and Aura we can finish of the Hydra here!" Oban called as Ruby looked.

"But is that even possible!?" Ruby asked as she was nervous about this.

"It's our best shot." Weiss said as Ein then roared and looked to Ruby.

"Ok…" Ruby said as she saw Ein was encouraging her to do such a dangerous move.

"Everyone get the Hydra's attention and then focus everything you have on your dragons! Truly bond with them and when you do you can Release the Dragon." Garnet said as everyone agreed to this as Jaune looked.

"Focus on me and Odysseus Jaune ok." Pyrrha said as Jaune nervously nodded.

Everyone closed their eyes and focused as Garnet saw the Hydra was coming torts them as he then took his weapon apart and reconstructed it into a rifle form before he aimed and fired at its gash hitting it causing the bone armor to break open revealing the wound within. As everyone focused they began to produced different color's as Pyrrha glowed red, Weiss glowed White, Jaune and Yang gold, Nora Pink, Ren and Oban Green, Diana blue, Black Black/Violet, Leina a light purple color, and finally Ruby was glowing red which seemed to change between silver as soon everyone was ready.

"NOW!" Garnet called as Ruby opened her eyes to reveal them to be glowing a bright silver outside of everyone's notice as Aura/Mag Chain combos gathered together and with Ruby's silver energy it melded together to create a powerful blast with Beau guiding it as the blast hit the Hydra causing it to roar in fury and then pain as its body was being consumed by the light of it as everything soon went white for a moment.

It wasn't long till it all cleared up to reveal to everyone shock the Hydra was still standing but completely still as it was still in a snarling angered state. Soon though its body cracked before the crack spread about like webbing before it covered its entire being and then it shattered turning to something that was neither dust nor rust as the Hydra was no more.

"We did it?" Ruby asked as she was very woozy from that burst.

"ALL RIGHT WE GOT IT!" Nora called as Pyrrha sighed in relief before she noticed a red glow on her person as she saw Jaune was cheering as she then took it out to reveal a very similar Amulet to Garnet and Slade's but hers was in a fire like shape and a deep red color.

AS everyone cheered Garnet removed the amulet from his gauntlet reverting himself and Beau back to their civilian form as everyone was celebrating their victory. Garnet smiled as Ruby fell on her rear end tired out of her wits as she was glad to be alive after that ordeal.

(Later at the Team Naming Ceremony)

The new Team CRDL walked off the stage Garnet made sure to keep a close eye on them knowing they just screamed bullies right there which was made worse since they were part of the Grip of the Dragons gang which were said to be the most honorable and fair Gang of the Dragon Gangs holding a seat at the Vale Dragon Council. Soon it was their turn as Oban had already treated everyone for their injuries which all but designated Oban as a Medic Huntsman which whatever team had him would be lucky.

"Garnet Arthur Pendragon, Oban Navy Merlinian, Leina Aqua Sapphire, and Diana Light." Ozpin began as they climbed onto the stage to meet them as there Dragons followed close behind them. "The four of you had claimed the Black and White King Pieces. From this day forward, you four will work together as Team Gold." Ozpin said as their names and pictures appeared on screen forming into their team. "Lead by Garnet." Ozpin said as people clapped for them as Garnet looked a bit shocked but took it with stride as he knew Oban wasn't ready as a leader not yet.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin continued as the four came on stage with Thor and Odysseus following close behind the new team. "The Four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team JNPR." Ozpin said as Nora responded by hugging Ren. "Led by... Jaune Arc." Ozpin said as people applauded as that surprised Jaune.

"Huh!? L-led by...?" Jaune stuttered as Ozpin smiled.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin praised as he looked to the four.

Pyrrha of course punched Jaune's shoulder knocking him down as people laughed at this as it was kind of funny as she smiled a bit. "And finally Black Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said as the screen showed the team with their pictures as it formed into said Team format. "The four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as that was surprising for Ruby and most of all Weiss as that was two people tonight who got a leadership role who probably shouldn't have gotten it.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an, interesting year." Ozpin said as he knew deep down the Armageddon back they had to be careful after all they were only barely able to seal him away all those years ago by pure luck.

(Meanwhile in an undisclosed location)

In a warehouse that serves as Romans current hideout he was on the phone with a mysterious person before the call ended as he put the phone down and sighed. He then took out his cigar and light it just as a man in a white uniform with a Grimm Mask came in. Roman then took out Lien cards and gave them to the individual before speaking. "Open it." He said as the young man did so.

Inside where Dust Crystals of different colors as Roman looked at it as behind him was a map of the City of Vale with certain areas marked for some unknown reason. "We're going to need more men." Roman said as he knew if the plan was going to work they needed help.

(Meanwhile with Lord Armageddon at his Dark Sanctuary)

Armageddon was siting upon his throne with his head resting on his fist as it was hard to tell if he was asleep or not with the glowing red eyes of his helmet. The eyes then glowed bright red as he shot up sensing it from miles away. "So he has returned, the Dragon Booster." Armageddon growled as he could feel it inside his very blood which courses with a very dark substance. He also felt a familiar power he had not felt nor sensed since his sealing one he had not anticipated ever appearing. "Salem!" Armageddon called as it wasn't long till Salem appeared finally recovered from her past injuries from Armageddon's wrath as Salem looked slightly nervous knowing this former Kings full power especially with his League of Eight in his throne room with him.

"Yes… my King." Salem said trying to play the part of a loyal follower once more as she wanted that power again but with Armageddon more wary of her now her best bet to even getting the smallest of fractions was to be the loyal and dotting wife once more to this monster in human skin.

"I will be as calm as I can be, the Silver Eyes are all gone correct?" Armageddon growled as Salem looked confused.

"Of course I had sent Tyrion out before you first arrived to take care of her." Salem said as that was truth from her mouth. Armageddon glared at her almost peering into her soul and mind to detect any sort of lies from her after her great betrayal.

"I see and did Tyrion bring you proof of evidence of this Silver Eyes death?" Armageddon demanded as he glared at Salem wanting answers.

"Yes he brought me two in fact, one came from a Huntress as he brought her weapon of choice and the other he brought her eyes." Salem said as Armageddon glared at Salem no doubt seeing she made a mistake with Tyrion and sending him to hunt those two down instead.

"YOU FOOL!" Armageddon roared out in fury as he slapped Salem away hard enough to send her flying to a pillar as she was caught off guard by this act.

"Why I told you the truth Lord Armageddon." Salem said as Armageddon glared.

"Hence why I was merciful there, bring me Tyrion now!" Armageddon roared in pure fury as he glared at the waiting Watts who had walked in at the right moment and was about to walk out when he was caught.

"As you wish your majesty." Watts said as he then left to find Tyrion who was probably still at the sanctuary.

It wasn't long till Tyrion walked in looking both ok and nervous as no doubt he had heard Armageddon was enraged. "Yes… oh great and supreme God Lord Armageddon." Tyrion said as the Eight Dragons roared and snarled at Tyrion as one even bared its teeth as this was the one that nearly bit Tyrion's tail off all those years ago.

"Tyrion I am not happy, not even amused." Armageddon growled as he stalked torts Tyrion and had the Dragons then restrain him to the ground. "It's one thing to learn of an immediate blunder or failure which would be nipped at the bud but when you learn of a blunder that not only was left alone but also allowed to grow and with a chance of blooming let's just say torture would be the least of your worries." Armageddon growled as he glared straight at Tyrion as the Scorpion Faunus was now freaking out and scared beyond hit wits of the man who had once been his mistress's spouse and great and powerful Dark King.

"Please I beg your forgiveness my god." Tyrion glared as Armageddon glared.

"I don't forgive incompetence at this magnitude Tyrion." Armageddon growled as he glared at Tyrion. "Do you have the slightest idea of what I will do to you if this Silver Eyed Girl and the Dragon Booster aren't dealt with soon!?" Armageddon asked as Tyrion was scared. "You are an excellent tracker and hunter Tyrion but don't even think you cannot be replaced because of your superb target tracking skills." Armageddon growled as he then snapped his fingers as the League of Eight then released a powerful current through there Mag Chains causing Tyrion to scream in pain from it.

"Take this imbecile away and show him the price of failure and give him a taste of what I will do to him if this threat proves to have been given the chance to become a true threat to me!" Armageddon yelled as Tyrion was then being dragged away as he begged for mercy as Armageddon paid him no mind before the doors slammed shut.

Salem was getting back up as she held her bruised face as Armageddon returned to his throne and sat upon it as he then focused as Salem knew this marrying during Mantel's era secured her power but betraying him was a mistake that came back and bit her. "Cinder." Armageddon began as soon the phantom image of Cinder appeared before his eyes.

"Yes Lord Armageddon." Cinder said with a bow to the man who gave her a chance for supreme power more then what Salem could offer her.

"I'm sending my apprentice to you, to provide aid alongside the Dragon Eyes City Gangs in Vale the Dragon Booster is there as you reported and with him a Silver Eyed Warrior." Armageddon warned as he looked. "With your power as it is you are vulnerable to her in a crippling way the Shadow Booster will help you even the fields a bit, be warned if you have the chance to eliminate her take it." Armageddon ordered as Cinder nodded to this in loyalty to the Dark King of Mantel Lord Armageddon the Immortal Dragon.

"As you command." Cinder said before Armageddon cut the link as he then focused.

"Slade." Armageddon began as his eyes showed Slade's face looking from his Amulet. "You and your Gang are to provide assistance to Cinder and the White Fang so aiding Roman Torchwick is a must, so as you do this make sure not to forget the mission for you to take over the Dragon City Crews and the head seat of the Dragon Council in Vale is all this understood apprentice?" Armageddon asked as Slade nodded in his understanding response to him.

"It will be done don't worry Lord Armageddon me and my crew have it covered." Slade said as Armageddon nodded.

"See that you do." Armageddon said with his voice holding a sort of warning as failure would not be tolerated in the slightest of ways.

"Now then." Armageddon said as he then used his dark Magic to form a map that has black fires all over Remnant as they each were marked by the symbol of Mantel from way back when during the Dragon War. "Where are you hiding my League of Eights Bone Marks, and my Sword?" He said as all those fires were locations of only relics of Mantel lost to the ages in which only those connected to Armageddon could located. One of those violet flames was in Vale more specifically the failed expansion attempt in Mountain Glenn as he knew something was there and for him every Relic spot cannot be ignored at this point when his powers are weakened to such a major crippling state as they currently are now.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this done the beginning Arc of Release the Dragon is now finished as we now enter the main story arcs of RWBY and Dragon Booster. Anyway yes Team CRDL are members of the Grip of the Dragons and yes I know those guys are dicks but there's a reason why they are members which will be revealed during the Jaune Arc. Now then as you leave be sure to leave behind a review so until next time we all can meet next, like always ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4 Dragon Priest Priestess & Keep

RWBY and the Dragons

ESKK: Hey new chapter folks enjoy this bitch right now GO! Also before I forget this is a filler chapter if you all must know with a few hints at plot points to come some major giveaways and some hidden in plain sight now enjoy everyone.

(Start Beacon Dorm Rooms first day of classes Team RWBY's Dorm)

It was morning as the young heiress Weiss was waking up after a goodnights rest. As she got up she stretched and rubbed he sleep out of her eyes as unknown to her Ruby was beside her in uniform with a whistle and she didn't realize it until it was too late which was when Ruby blew the whistle. The shrill sound cause Weiss to yelp and fall in surprise as Ruby smiled. "Good morning team Ruby!" She called out with a smile on her face.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked clearly not liking the wakeup call.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said as Weiss was confused.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked before Yang and Blake appeared also dressed in uniform.

"Decorating." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Weiss asked shocked.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said as she lifted up her suitcase before said suitcase popped open spilling its contents all over. "And clean." Blake said as Weiss sighed before Ruby blew the whistle again surprising her to the floor once again.

"Alright Weiss, Blake, Yang, and there fearless leader Ruby have begun there first missions banzai!" Ruby called before Yang and Blake appeared on either side of her.

"Banzai!" They called before they leaned to the side which was then followed by the beginning of decorating the room.

(With RWBY's Dragons)

Jewel woke up and shook herself awake as she yawned before heading over to her breakfast. Lucky for them all first day of classes the school feeds the dragons but after today it's the student's responsibility to keep their dragons fed. Ein and Bumblebee walked in as Bumblebee was dragging a very sleepy Ein over to the feeding spot while Kage helped by Magging the Dragon to said spot in question.

As the Dragon began to eat they were soon joined by JNPR's two Dragons Odysseus and Thor as Odysseus looked bright eyed and bushy tailed no doubt being trained and growing up with Pyrrha for a very long time.

Soon Beau and the Dragons of Team GOLD joined them as Beau lead there small brood as Jewel then saw Beau and quickly positioned herself where she was eating in front of Beau as Jewel made very loving yet dragon like gestures to the Dragon of Legend. Of course Beau being like his owner was completely oblivious to it all as he ate in peace.

Through all of this Jewel glared as she was being ignored by the powerful Dragon she wanted at her mate but it seems she had fallen for an oblivious idiot. One thing was for sure in Jewel's mind and that Beau would be her mate.

(With Team Gold)

"Sir Dragon Booster you must awaken a warrior of your stature must set an example to these people!" Diana called as Leina threw a pillow at her longtime friend.

"Diana it's too early for your knight chivalry thing!" Leina called as she then sighed. "I wonder how Poseidon is doing with the others in the stables." Leina said as her dragon was with the others no doubt getting a complimentary first year breakfast while they get the lay of the school grounds.

"D-d-d-d-don't worry Leina I'm sure P-P-P-P-P-P-Poseidon is d-d-d-d-doing fine." Oban said as he was dressed in his Beacon Academy Uniform.

"Yeah for now let's worry about our class schedule." Garnet said as he got up and stretched a bit as they had to get to their first day of classes.

"Very well let us be off!" Diana called still trying for her whole Knight like attitude to everything before her.

(Scene Break Professor Ports, class)

Team RWBY and JNPR had arrived in class after almost being late as they sat in different seats while being close to each other. "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as pray." The chubby man with grey hair and a large mustache that seemed to cover his mouth said as he was clearly a huntsman as on the wall was a gun mixed with an axe weapon as the gun was very musket like in origin.

Ruby who was sleeping was woken up by this boring man's lecture that seems to be bordering to a long winded tale of his youth. Peter Port saw his joke though didn't sit well so he continued. "And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe heavens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teaming with creatures who would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in." Port said as he walked side to side before stopping.

"Huntsman, Huntresses." He began before clicking which made Yang sigh in annoyance to this. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves from what you may ask why from the very world." Peter said a Garnet was close to falling asleep as Diana, Oban, and Weiss took notes of any relevant information that was of any actual important factual learning value. It was then a random student cheered before everyone looked at him causing him to sit down. "That is what you are training to become but first a story." Port said as team GOLD began to drown Peter Port out as to them all they heard was blah, blah, blah.

He then turned to Ruby who seemed to be drawing something. She then showed it to her team which caused Yang to laugh as Weiss rolled her eyes. Peter cleared his throat as he got to the end of his story as Weiss was glaring at Ruby with hate and jealousy in her eyes.

"The moral of the story is a true Huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable; a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Pete said as Ruby did something that contradicted everything he said as it looked like she was treating this like a game which made Weiss seething mad. Weiss then remembered the other day as she then took a deep breath and calmed down counting to 10 and in turn she was all cooled off from what would be have been an irresponsible outburst.

'Remember Weiss Ruby doesn't like Slade as much as you so she's a friend.' Weiss mentally scolded herself as even though she wanted to be the leader she could not deny Ruby had certain aspects of a leader. Now if only Ruby didn't try and convince Weiss to get a gun weapon with her rapier.

"So who among you believe themselves the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked hoping to see someone be brave enough to volunteer for this task. Weiss of course raised her hand as she was royally pissed off.

"I do sir!" Weiss called as she wished to represent Team RWBY here at least to see how Ruby does as a leader here.

"Well then let's find out step forward and face your opponent." Peter Port said as he gestured to a large cage next to him that held a Grimm inside it as Weiss of course nodded to that. "Oh and before I forget the classroom isn't big enough for Dragon and Human combat so I do hope you are comfortable without your Dragon Ms. Schnee." Peter Port said as his own Dragon Bullshock was nearby sleeping like the lazy Bull Dragon he was.

"Don't worry I'll make do for now." Weiss said as she wanted to see how well she can fight without Jewel's aid in this little test.

(A moment later)

Weiss stood ready in her white dress, and her rapier weapon in hand, waiting for the fight of her and the Grimm to begin, as Peter port stood by the cage with his weapon in hand as he asked, "Ready?"

Weiss didn't say a word as she just nodded to signal the teacher, as he swung his axe weapon, breaking the lock on the cage as it doors fell down and came out a small average Grimm, with a lot of hide all around it looking like armor. Weiss calming her mind and focus on the fight as she looked at the opposing Grimm before her clearly angry.

Soon enough the Grimm saw Weiss in its sites and charge at her, with Weiss stood ready as when the Grimm was close to her, Weiss dodge and parry against it.

Going at each other few more times as Ruby yell out cheering her teammate on while waving a small flag, "Go Weiss." Weiss just got annoyed at that and just went on fighting the Grimm

With an opening as Weiss saw, she took it but her weapon didn't penetrate it. The hid was thick itself and only scratch the surface, seeing that as both Gold and Ruby knew going for its back was not a smart move, and looking to the Grimm belly area was less hide than on its back.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" Peter asked as Leina chuckled at this.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby called as Boar like Grimm and Weiss went at each other with Weiss using her mage like battle style to stab its eye but that only got her weapon caught in its tusks which began to turn into a tug-a-war of sorts.

"Oh new approach I like it." Peter said as Garnet watched closely.

"Come on Ice Queen." Garnet said as he looked to the fight.

"Come on Weiss show it whose boss." Ruby encouraged as Weiss then nodded to Ruby appreciating the words of encouragement.

But the distraction caused Weiss to lose her weapon as the Boar threw it behind her with its tusks and then knocked Weiss back. "What will you do now without your weapon?" Peter Port asked sense this was a relatively weak Grimm it shouldn't be too hard for Weiss to defeat. The Boar charged again which Weiss then rolled out of the way only for it to bash into the wall. Weiss took her chance to go after her weapon before the Grimm could regain its bearings.

Weiss slid down and grabbed her weapon just as Ruby decided to help Weiss again. "Weiss go for its belly it has no armor there!" Ruby called only for Weiss to nod in understanding and then use her plan of attack. "Get it onto its back!" Ruby called as Weiss saw how Ruby observed the fight no doubt seeing the Grimm had a weak spot and since they all took down a Hydra yesterday needless to say they were the talk of the school.

The Grimm then began to spin in place like a wheel before charging forward which was when Weiss used her Glyph to create a shield. Once she did the Grimm hit it which knocked it to its back which gave Weiss an opening. Weiss then jumped up and landed on another Glyph which then launched her forward where she stabbed the Grimm through killing it.

"Bravo, bravo it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in Training." Peter Port said as Weiss was catching her breath before taking a stance. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant class dismissed." The teacher said before everyone began to leave.

(Later after class)

"That was awesome Weiss!" Ruby called as she ran over to Weiss who quickly dodged to avoid a surprise hug attack from Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby but you did your part as well." Weiss said trying to be nice as Jewel wasn't here to tail whip her when she was being rude or using the 'I'm holier than thou,' tone when not needed.

"All I did was watch and see a weak spot I didn't do much." Ruby said blushing as Weiss looked to Ruby and saw she was still new to the leadership thing.

"Ruby are you ok?" Weiss asked as Ruby smiled sadly.

"Yeah… it's just I think Ozpin may have chosen the wrong person as a leader." Ruby confessed as she looked to Weiss.

"Why would you say that?" Weiss asked as Ruby looked.

"Well I didn't do much except shout orders and give reckless ideas against the Nevermore and the Hydra yesterday and… it's kind of over whelming you know." Ruby said as Weiss looked before hugging Ruby a bit.

"Ruby don't worry being a leader isn't something that comes easily we're prone to mistakes and besides I think Ozpin may have had the right idea especially after you refused to leave Garnet behind yesterday before the big reveal of his vigilante activities." Weiss said as Ruby blushed a bit to that compliment. "Anyway Ruby just try and get used to it I think you'll figure it out also." Weiss said as she had one thought. 'Plus Jewel would probably tail whip me if she finds out I was being rude and jealous.' Weiss mentally added as Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Anyway lets head over to our next class, I believe its combat with Professor Goodwitch to get a feel of what she's dealing with for a class today." Weiss said as Ruby nodded before they began to make their way to said class.

(Later Glynda Goodwitch Combat Class)

"Good morning everyone and welcome to your first combat lesson for the Semester. Now as you all know in this class we tend to follow tournament format so years don't apply here hence why you first years see some of the upperclassman." Glynda said sending a glare at Team SHDW who were a bit above RWBY as Yang sent Slade a glare no doubt still remembering how the rich boy had basically made Ruby's time in Signal a living hell.

Yang won't lie Slade was strong could even give her a run for her money add the fact after Ruby had stood up for herself Slade became worse on her and had gone out of his way to out due her in everything like he had something to prove. This wasn't a friendly rivalry either Slade had basically wanted Ruby to know that no matter how much she improves or gets better he would always be leagues above her. Even though Ruby was braver when facing Slade the words and harassment Slade did to her never truly left her.

"Now than let's begin shall we with some sparing matches tournament rules do we have any volunteers at the moment?" Glynda asked as she looked around only to see Slade raise his hand up.

"I'll go." Slade called as Glynda had her Scroll ready.

"Very well then Mr. Payne let's find you an opponent." Glynda said but the leader of the Dragon Eyes stopped her.

"No I want to fight… her." Slade said as he pointed at Ruby who was slightly taken back by this. "Figured us upperclassman should show the first years how things work in this class." Slade said as Glynda saw the tone he used. She was his Team SHDW's teacher before so she knew that Slade very rarely volunteers to fight save for certain student's he had a recent dispute with.

"Very well then I'll allow it." Glynda said as Slade got up dressed in his full gear with his left arm covered in protective armoring.

"Well then Rosy cheeks like old times." Slade said in a condescending taunt sort of way as Garnet saw this and glared at Slade.

The two were soon staring each other down as Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose while Slade didn't pull out his weapon. But if Ruby is right then she's willing to bet her stash of cookies that Slade still uses THAT weapon. "Well then you may begin." Glynda said as Ruby got her footing and charged forward using her Semblance. Slade scoffed as he then side stepped and reached out with his armored arm and hit Ruby mid sprint knocking her down as she ran straight into said arm as Slade scoffed.

"To easy." Slade said as Ruby grabbed onto Crescent Rose and tried to kick Slade who then avoided the attack with ease as Yang looked nervous. "Oh what's wrong Flowy still need milk and cookies to beat the big kids?" Slade taunted as in battle taunts normally help the user force the opponent to make a fatal mistake in battle.

(Stands)

"Dammit he's doing it again." Yang said as she clenched her fists as her eyes turned red.

"Doing what again?" Blake asked as Weiss saw it also.

"Slade never liked Ruby since Signal, don't know what his beef with her is but ever since day one Slade has been a complete dick and menace to Ruby I knock him down and he gets worse with Ruby taunting her how she needed me to fight her battles." Yang said as she hated Slade for making Ruby's days in Signal miserable. "Uncle Qrow and Dad couldn't do much seeing as his dad paid the head honcho in Signal to look the other way but when Ruby finally got the guts to stand up for herself Slade then got even worse and went as far as making it his mission to out due her in every Huntsman training she ever strives to do even weapon choices." Yang said as Weiss was shocked.

"Wait are you saying that?!" Weiss asked as Slade was not only Ruby's bully and Ruby his victim but Slade has a very dangerous weapon to utilize.

"Yeah." Yang said as Garnet looked.

"Isn't that weapon type one of the most dangerous in the world and almost no one can master those things?" Garnet asked as besides Ruby he knew absolutely ZERO masters of that particular type of dangerous weapon.

"Yeah it is and Slade got it down faster than Ruby did." Yang said as she watched the fight.

"This c-c-c-c-c-could be b-b-b-b-b-bad for Ruby." Oban interjected as Blake couldn't help but agree on that factual statement from Oban.

(Sparring Ring)

"Come on I haven't broken a sweat yet!" Slade called as he jumped and avoided Ruby attack as they were starting to get wild on him. When Slade jumped he smiled as he saw the Dragon were also here watching as Ein glared daggers at Slade not that he was bothered by the glare. Slade then grabbed his own weapon converting it into gun form as Ruby slammed her Scythe down as Slade then shot the ground sending himself up and landing on his feet at Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"Got you." Slade said as he then kicked Ruby away from Crescent Rose and in turn turned his own gun into what looked like a demonic scythe Weapon with the Dragon Eye Gangs symbol on the blades base trailing down the staff of it. Slade spun his weapon around before taking a combat stance as he just disarmed Ruby there. "Ruby you haven't forget Shadow Dragon Fang did you?" Slade asked as the scythe part had jagged edges like fangs as the bottom had a sword sticking out of it while the curved scythe blade had a large dagger like blade was coming out the other end as the weapon truly looked like a Dark Dragons very cold cruel shadow.

Ruby roared at Slade as she tried to hit him but Slade easily avoided the attack with ease as Slade attacked back as Ruby had to avoid the attack also using the chance to reclaim Crescent Rose. Ruby of course was shocked that Slade was matching her blow to blow and what's worse she knows he's holding back on purpose because he knows her weaknesses. As Ruby tried for another attack Slade hooked his scythe against Ruby's Scythe before yanking hard and giving Ruby a good old head butt as Ruby held her head before she saw him using Mag energy to boost his attacks as he then did a drop kick at Ruby knocking her out of the ring as the match was called.

"Well that was a… exciting way to start the semester for lack of better term." Glynda said as she tried to be professional but even she could see that Slade and Ruby had a history. "Well class despite Mr. Payne's brutal way of victory he had defeated Ms. Rose with both a Ring out and Aura depletion." Glynda said as Team SHDW cheered for their leader as Slade put his scythe away and began to smugly walk away.

"Better luck in the next century Rose Brat." Slade said walking away as Ruby tried to get up but she saw her Aura was weakened as Slade then used his Smoke Dash Semblance to return to his team.

"I'm going to kick his ass when I see him." Yang said as Ruby looked about ready to break down but Yang was proud of Ruby for refusing to break down like that.

(Scene Break That afternoon)

RWBY, Gold, and JNPR were gathered in the Dorms Dragon Stables as this place was added after the Dragon Advent as Garnet was brushing Beau. "So you use to be a stable boy?" Weiss asked as Garnet looked.

"Yeah dad raised and bred Dragons he told me he made it his life mission to breed another Black and Gold Dragon of legend and well one egg hatched Beau here." Garnet said as Weiss looked.

"So your father bred a pure breed by mixing different Dragon Breeds to find the right genetic sequence for Beau." Weiss said as she heard that Gold Draconium was capable of being compatible with the other colors as well hence why it must have taken Garnet's father so long to breed Beau.

Jewel was being brushed by Weiss as Jewel looked like she was getting the spa treatment as Ruby was sharpening Ein's claws as she was almost done. "Come on Ruby don't let Slade get to you, he's a dick no matter what we do to him." Yang said as Ruby ignored her on that.

"Oh lets go break his legs!" Nora cheered as Yang sighed.

"Tried that trust me didn't do anything he's more stubborn than a Bull Dragon." Yang said as Thor and Iron Head were off to the side laying down a Thor even scratched his leg.

"Well we have to tell someone Slade won't stop till someone gets hurt." Weiss said as Ruby got up.

"I know that's why I'll keep trying to beat him." Ruby said as Weiss and Blake were surprised.

"Are you sure Ruby I mean Slade dominated the fight there." Blake said as he was grooming Kage's scales.

"I'm sure Blake if I want to beat him I have to do it my way and to do that I need to out due him." Ruby said as Yang looked proud. "So hiding behind a teacher is not an option." Ruby said as Weiss couldn't help but respect Ruby for that.

"Well Ruby… if you can be sure to give him a punch to the face from me." Weiss said as Ruby smiled at her friend. "But in no way does this make us BFF's." Weiss countered as Ruby took it as a BFF anyway.

"But still how can you put up with him for so long?" Jaune asked as he couldn't imagen anyone putting up with that type of bullying all their lives so easily like how Ruby did.

"I don't know but it happened." Blake said as she knew no one was safe from bullies not even her. Soon Beau got up as everyone looked as Leina and Diana saw this.

"Is Beau Running away?" Leina asked as Beau went to a wall in the stables.

"No." Garnet said as he had only seen Beau do this once before back at his old home where Beau was born, Pendragon Stables in Drago Village.

Beau was then followed by Ein and the other Dragons who magged there riders to the saddles as even Diana was caught off guard as Beau then reached with his tail and pulled a handle which was actually a lever. Soon the wood parted revealing an area of light as Garnet saw this as the entire teams were shocked.

"Guys… this is safe trust me." Garnet said as he wondered if he was meeting another like the Dragon Priest Mortis.

"How can you be so sure?" Weiss asked to which Garnet showed the Gauntlet of the Dragon Booster which Weiss got the memo ancient Dragon riding story book mumbo jumbo.

The three teams entered as they found this elevator was quiet spacious as Beau then pressed a button with his snout surprising everyone was Jewel looked calm as did the other Dragons. It was like they instinctively knew what this place was going to be as they soon felt the Elevator lurch as it began to descend downward to their destination at the bottom floor.

(Later at the bottom)

The three teams arrived at the bottom floor to find that they were in some kind of ruined old temple as Garnet looked around recognizing it instantly. "I don't believe it." Garnet said as he ran in as Beau followed. "The Dragon Keep!" Garnet called as he looked around as the others were confused. "I mean it's not the exact same, mainly five new statues at the center but all in all it's the same!" Garnet called as there were five female statues at the center of the Keep on a platform as four of them had symbols representing the four seasons while the fifth had a sort of Eye like design with a hood and a heroic feel of silver.

"Wow this place is huge!" Jaune called as Nora was for once speechless.

"How can this place be under Beacon for so long?!" Weiss called as there should have at least have been some mention of this.

The dragons all got comfortable as it was like they felt safe here as if by pure instinct as even Ruby could feel it. "Is it just me or do you guys I don't know?" Ruby began but Pyrrha cut her off.

"Safe and secured here?" Pyrrha asked as she got that feeling as her amulet glowed ever so slightly. As teams RWBY, JNPR, and OLD walked through the statues glowed a dull gold as one of those statues did not as a figure appeared from the shadows.

"I wonder if Mortis is here also." Garnet said as he passed by the female statue of the silver eye one and from it a similar figure appeared by she was clearly female.

Pyrrha looked and saw the female figure approach Garnet as she was wide eyed that people were down here like they were. "Garnet behind you!" Pyrrha called as Garnet was wide eyed and looked to see in his eyes a Dragon Priestess as opposed to a Priest.

"Don't not fear I knew you would arrive here someday Dragon Booster." The figure said as she then turned to Ruby. "And you as well last Rose of Summer." She said as Ruby noticed that her voice seemed almost synthesized like she was hiding her true identity.

"Garnet Arthur Pendragon." Came another voice as everyone looked behind to see a friend of Garnet. "Mortis!" Garnet smiled as he ran over to Mortis happy to see him. "What are you doing all the way in Beacon I thought you would be back at the other Dragon Keep?" Garnet said as Mortis smiled with his mouth visible.

"I knew you would need more training young Dragon Booster so I had contacted Ozpin to be on the lookout for you." Mortis said as Garnet smiled.

"Figured you were involved somehow." Garnet said as the new Priestess walked over to Ruby. "So whose she?" Garnet asked as the Priestess looked.

"I'm Rosaline a Dragon Priestess in charge of this particular Dragons Keep." Rosaline said as she stopped for a bit. "I have watched you Last Rose of Summer for many years waiting for your protector the Dragon Booster to appear." Rosaline said dropping a bomb right there.

"Wait protector?!" Yang and Ruby called in shock as Weiss was even dumbfounded as Blake was silent at this.

"Ok Mortis what is this?" Garnet asked as Rosaline and Mortis pointed their staffs to the five statues that glowed at the five points of the Gold Star.

"10 in all five Colors of Aura and Draconium, Four Seasonal Maidens, and one Silver Warrior, with the aid of the Dark Witch and the Ancient Wizard will put an end to the Dragon Human War." Rosaline said as Jaune looked.

"Ok I've played enough RPG's to know that sounds like a, prophesy." Jaune said as he looked at it.

"What are you talking about anyway?" Weiss asked as Ren looked.

"It sounds like an old fairytale." Ren commented as Leina looked.

"Maybe their cosplayers?" Leina joked as Diana sighed.

"Have you all no sense of wonder this is a, prophesy from the ancient past we must fulfill less we tarnish our honor or leave the world to ruin!" Diana called using her Knight lingo as Garnet looked around the place as it felt like home a bit.

Rosaline looked at Ruby for a but a moment as her mask showed no emotions since it covered all but her face as the eyes made it look like she was looking into Ruby's very soul. Rosaline then changed her view to Pyrrha and saw it as clear as day, her destiny and her path with the aid of a Maiden but not be a maiden herself. Ozpin may have found a potential Maiden but Rosaline had found in this champion something other than a Maiden.

"Do not fret." Rosaline said as she looked to the three Huntsman teams in training. "The path will be made clear with time but for now I and Mortis can offer each of you training to help advance your skills and abilities both innate and new levels of known abilities." Rosaline said as she wanted to make sure these two teams were ready, especially Garnet, Ruby, and Pyrrha for the battles to come in future times.

"How can we trust you?" Blake asked as Mortis looked to Blake.

"I understand your distrust but would it not be fair that we do not trust all of you by knowing so little of you all." Mortis said as that was a good point. They gave the teams there trust so they should give the same but then again it maybe a ruse.

"I trust them." Garnet said as Oban looked.

"Well if G-g-g-g-g-garnet t-t-t-t-t-trusts them, I will t-t-t-t-t-to." Oban said as Diana sighed.

"I shall also give my trust to you and aid Sir Dragon Booster in his life calling." Diana said as Leina sighed.

"Jeez you guys leave me no options here, oh well all for one and one for all huh." Leina said as the two teams were surprised as Ruby looked at Rosaline deeply.

"We can trust her." Ruby said as Yang also looked.

"Yeah I don't know I just get this real good feeling about her." Yang said as one by one the teams began to agree to this, plus the training can help them in the long run.

"Very well then, meet us here after your classes are done daily so we may discuss the training regimen." Rosaline said as one thing was for sure things have started to shift once more but for good or bad only time will tell the truth.

(Scene Break Down City Council)

The Dragon Council comprising of the 12 Dragon Gangs were all gathered as they were discussing/arguing over many things. People say they were criminals or delinquents but the truth was they weren't, they weren't like the White Fang either seeing as there council of 12 had both humans and Faunus and Gangs who were racial neutral so they accepted both humans and Faunus into their ranks.

The reason for this recent discussion was actually standing right before them as one Adam Taurus with his Lieutenant as Adam was in his White Fang Gear showing his leadership role in Vale's sect of the White Fang. "Adam we have discussed this many times before and yet you still keep returning demanding we change our minds." The large man with a Rocket hammer as his weapon looked to Adam with a serious tone on his face as his body had tattoos and his armor was green similar to a knight of sorts.

This man was the leader of the Fist of the Dragons and was also the head of the Council of 12 which Adam kept attempting to change on a month to month basis. "And when will you idiotic human scum realize you need us in the end of it all!" Adam demanded as he glared at the Council.

"That is the reason we don't acknowledge the White Fang as a Dragon Crew. Your racial discrimination torts humans for the acts of few and the fact you have openly performed terroristic activities have warped you into the very beings you hate so much, you constantly deny such accusation of course but the point is this crew doesn't acknowledge terrorists as a Dragon crew!" The leader yelled as Adam glared.

"So what you want, me to tear down my noble goal so the White Fang can join this council!?" Adam accused as he would rather die than let humans into the White Fang. "You are all just a bunch of repulsive scum every last human and your Faunus boot lickers are just glorified slaves here and you won't admit it!" Adam accused as he glared at them. "You either let us join this council no control this council or else all of you will suffer for it!" Adam yelled as soon a lady laughed at that.

"Ya don't say love? Last I checked we weeded out your suicide bombers in our crews, and kicked them to the curve, plus last we check we outnumber you here in this room about a hundred to one, sure that fancy sword play can get you out but by the time you use it we'll already grab ya." The red wearing girl said with her feet plopped on the council table as she was relaxing and wearing the symbol of the same amulet Pyrrha wears. Considering she was here on the table this young girl with a British accent was no a Crew Leader herself.

"Adam please understand though my heart goes to all the Faunus who have suffered you are not the savior they need you are but a cruel flame, forcing your fury upon the winds of those who don't follow and the forest of the innocents." A man in blue said as he was very samurai like as more importantly his had claws and lizard like scales on his arms and legs with the added lizard eyes and tail marking him as a Faunus. Though the words he spoke sounded like a self-created haiku.

"I say whoever gets majority gets my vote." Slade said as he sat at the table himself as people were already with the vote they made originally.

"And once again Adam the White Fang will now be acknowledged as a Dragon Crew nor be a part of this council we try to prevent a war you are trying to start one." The leader said as he glared at Adam Taurus. "Now leave you've already wasted enough of our time Adam Taurus." The Grip leader said as Adam growled and left knowing the odds weren't in their favor without a bombing attempt which in turn would cause the Crew to hit the White Fang fast and hard.

(Later)

The Grip leader was heading back to his crew's HQ as he was going through the mail he picked up as one of them was from his younger brother in Beacon with an added one from Ozpin and a few teachers as he asked those teachers as a favor from an old student to keep an eye on him. "Now let's see what Cardin did this time." The Grip leader said as he began to read through the letters to see what Cardin had caused. "I swear Cardin if Beacon doesn't straighten you out I sure as hell will." The Grip Leader said as his true name was Cobalt Winchester Cardin's elder brother Leader of the Council of 12 and the leader of the Grip of the Dragons Crew.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeah I like trying to keep filler chapters short folks I doubt anyone wants to go through pages after pages of filler but the next chapter is also a filler as we begin the team's training and yes Dragon Racing as that is the best form of training for them to work with their dragons plus certain contests do give out ancient artifacts from the past that should not be in human hands (Horn of Libris) so like always be sure to leave a review as you leave and like always ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5 First time Dragon Racers

RWBY and the Dragons

ESKK: Hey new chapter everyone we finally see training with the teams and some Dragon Racing Events now then let's start this story now shall we.

(Start Dragon Keep after classes)

Ruby was standing in front of Rosaline as Ein was right next to Ruby with Rosaline looking down at Ruby. "Tell me Ruby what do you know about Aura and Draconium?" Rosaline asked as Ruby looked.

"Well Aura is basically the power of our Soul unlocked which then forms into our semblances, and Draconium umm that's the metals and energy's for our Dragon Gear right?" Ruby asked as Rosaline smiled.

"Well you have a basic understanding though that is the bare minimum." Rosaline said as she looked to Ruby as the teams watched. "Draconium is basically the Aura of our Dragons their souls given physical form. See Ruby the metals we find that we use to make the Gear our Dragons use was created when the energies produced by our Dragons turned into something similar to Dust after a long period of exposure. But before the Dragon Advent it was dormant presumed to be useless until the Dragon Advent happened." Rosaline explained as she showed an example of Draconium as it formed in her hand as a Red Color with a Silver Outline. "Draconium can be harnessed through us and our dragons but the purer Draconium a Dragon possessed the easier it may pass through the riders body once properly trained." Rosaline explained as she looked to Ruby before calling off the Draconium energy.

"Ok no problem then come on Ein!" Ruby called as she got on Ein's back as she got ready to use the power of her Dragon.

"So do you think she can handle it?" Weiss asked from the side lines next to Garnet as she looked to see what this alleged Dragon Priestess can teach Ruby.

"Of course she can Ice Queen after all she put up with Slade and took on a Hydra what does she have to lose?" Yang said as Blake looked.

"I don't know Ruby is still young and what she may learn may be considered some advance stuff." Blake said as Garnet looked to the team.

"Hey guys don't worry she can handle this I mean I started out a total mess when Beau chose me." Garnet said as he looked to the team as Oban was exploring this place while being near for any needed first aid treatment for injuries.

"Which is good since this would be a good time to see how far you have come along Garnet." Mortis said as he walked in looking to Garnet who looked nervous about training so soon.

"Yeah sure." Garnet said as Beau quickly nudged Garnet making him get up as Jewel looked to Beau and looked to see the Dragon of Legend was about to start training with his chosen rider.

"This should be good." Yang said as Mortis told them all the story of the Dragon of Legend how the Black and Gold Dragon had ended the War with the aid of others but in doing so the original Black and Gold Dragon the original Beau had perished as well as the other legendary Dragons while all the other ones had vanished entered into a deep sleep until the Dragon Advent which awoken them from what should have been centuries if not eons of undisturbed and peaceful slumber. But life seems the Dragons were better awake for some odd reason but the way Mortis and Rosaline felt about by their Aura they knew why the Dragons reawaken in this modern era long after the War.

Mortis tapped his staff onto the ground creating a track with obstacles in the way as Rosaline and Ruby walked over. "Pay attention Ruby, Garnet and Mortis are about to train in a more advance track." Rosaline said as Pyrrha and Oban saw this.

"That looks like a Dragon Racing Track." Pyrrha said as Oban saw what this meant.

"Wait so that means if we want to improve then we must race our Dragons?" Diana asked as Weiss looked slightly sick on that.

"I don't do well at 200 Miles per hour." Weiss confessed as in a car it was easy, but on Jewel's back it was difficult.

"Because your body has not been given the chance to adjust to it, not everyone can get used to running down a track at 200 MPH even me, plus you also have to factor in the obstacles and other racers as well when doing such a race." Pyrrha explained as she looked to Weiss.

"Heh dad never found out what I did on weekends." Yang said as Bumblebee snickered as well as Ruby looked.

"Perhaps he may like to know then if I see him." Rosaline teased a bit as Yang was shocked at that. "Do not worry though Dragon Races are an excellent training and teaching tool for ones like you." Rosaline said as Beau and Garnet got to a starting position on the Training track.

"Now go!" Mortis called as he hit his staff on the floor activating the track as Garnet and Beau began running down the mentioned track.

The two came upon spinning maces as Garnet looked to Beau who understood as Garnet was then magged by Beau as Garnet jumped over the spinning spike balls and even used a few as a spring board as he had done this exercise many times at the Dragon Keep back at his home town. As Garnet did so Pyrrha was impressed as she saw that if Garnet had a sponsor like she did he could have easily have gone pro. In fact if her memory serves Pyrrha still had the list of Sponsors that her manager had suggested to her a while back when she began to make a name for herself in both racing and fighting as a champion.

Soon Garnet came across a clear hallway as Garnet took out his buckler and grabbed his sword before opening up his sword and making his buckler into a full on shield by also adding the sheath. Garnet then took out his staff and extended it as soon metal balls were sent flying at him causing Garnet to hit them away to avoid getting injured here. Soon once he was passed that obstacle Garnet activated the thrust gear and with it got a speed boost torts his destination which was the finish line at the end of the testing race track.

Once Garnet crossed it Beau came to a complete stop as everyone saw this practice race completion in shock at how easily Garnet raced through. "Wow." Yang said as Oban looked.

"Incredible I expect no less from the famous Dragon Booster perhaps he should be a Knight of Round in ages past." Diana said as Leina faced palmed herself.

"See what I have to deal with?" Leina gestured as everyone agreed on that accurate description to the knight obsessed Huntress in training here with them.

"Now then who is next?" Rosaline asked as she looked to all the riders there.

(Later Weiss)

Weiss was on her dragon as her training was on a lower level then Garnet's but she had to get over her little motion sickness when it came to 200 MPH on Jewel. Weiss was in riding gear as her combat skirt was exchanged for a Riding Jumpsuit as Weiss knew that riding a Dragon in a skirt at 200 MPH was social suicide since it risks the skirt flying off… an incident she had once when Jewel got big enough to ride.

Weiss got ready as Oban was here for medical support no doubt in case of injuries like bruising or nausea. "Ready Weiss Schnee?" Rosaline asked as Weiss nodded as she put her helmet on with the visor over her face to protect herself with it. "Ok then… begin!" Rosaline called out as the track started as Weiss used the saddle and caused Jewel to start running down the test track.

Weiss and Jewel came across the spinning spike balls as Weiss then used Jewel and had her mag the Heiress as Weiss elegantly dodged and avoided the attacks as for Weiss this was the same concept as dancing for her. As Weiss and Jewel ran down the track they soon left the spike balls and soon came across the shooting balls which Weiss didn't see the first one coming before she was knocked off Jewel who kept running only to stop and looked to Weiss.

"Medic!" Yang called as Oban got up.

"I'm on it!" He called as he and Iron Head ran in as Oban activated his weapon he called Magic Touch and began tending to Weiss possible head injury with it.

"Well it's a start I suppose." Rosaline said as Mortis looked.

"We have a lot to work with though." Mortis said as he saw they all probably needed a crash course in Dragon Racing if they ever wish to compete in them.

(Later)

So far they all seemed adept to certain aspects as Yang was a prodigy with Drag Ball as she once got up every morning to watch the man called the Coal Train play matches. In fact Yang was once on Signal Academy's unofficial Drag Ball team back in the day to which Yang bragged about being the Gold Dragon of Drag Ball if she went pro for the game.

Weiss was more of an agile type of rider which would put her for a good spot in the Horn of Libris Tournament where a Dragon Crew Leader was the reigning champion of it since that competition was a team based one. Of course Weiss can also participate in other competitions such as those based around catching the flags as you race down the track once she handles the nausea when riding Jewel at 200MPH.

Blake and Ruby were out right speed demons on Kage and Ein respectively so it was no surprise for anyone when Rosaline suggested those two go for major races to help build funds and better equip themselves and their dragons.

Pyrrha and Garnet of course had proven them self to be the experts with racing here no doubt with past experience since winning certain races or getting a certain placement by the races end earned you Lien it was no doubt Garnet was good. Diana and Leina were good with racing though Leina was clearly the better of the two while Oban though more suitable for Drag Ball with his Dragon he wasn't much of a fighter and preferred to be on the sidelines as a medic. Plus the Huntsman in training stuttered far too much to be a real fighter anyway but Rosaline and Mortis saw he had great potential within him waiting to be released like his Dragon.

"Well then I believe I have built up a good amount of information here don't you Mortis?" Rosaline asked as she looked to Mortis.

"Yes we'll have a list of who should race and who should not ready by tomorrow and with it races accepting entry forms so for now all of you head back while we begin preparations." Mortis said as everyone nodded.

"Man am I grateful not to deal with a Dragon to care for." Jaune said as he loved the sport not the responsibility with owning a Dragon.

"Don't worry Jaune I'm sure a Dragon is out there somewhere just wanting to be your partner." Pyrrha said as Odysseus agreed on that.

"I hope so." Jaune confessed as he followed after Pyrrha.

(At Team GOLD's Dorm)

"So what races do you think we can participate in?" Leina asked as she looked to everyone.

"I'm not sure but whatever it may be we best be prepared for it." Diana said as Garnet looked.

"Whatever it may be we can take it after all if we work as one I think we can release the Dragon ourselves." Garnet said as he looked to his teammates having faith in them.

"F-f-f-f-f-for now we should rest. W-w-w-w-we have a b-b-b-b-big day t-t-t-t-t-tomorrow." Oban stuttered as the boy was still not good with other people and socializing.

"Ok let's head to bed then." Garnet said as once everyone was ready for bed they each took to the bed and slept for the night.

(Scene Break the Next Day Vale Docks)

An Atlesian transport ship landed the type normally used for VIPs as from it a man in an orange outfit with a clawed armored right hand and basically looked down to people like they were bugs embarked from the ship with his guard detail close behind. "Welcome to Vale Father." Came Slade as the man named Word Payne looked and saw Team SHDW walk in as Slade glared at his own father.

"Yes, yes Slade it seems Vale hasn't changed a bit." Word said as he looked to the Faunus walking about. "The same trash as normal." He said as Slade rolled his eyes at his father's own prejudice that he wasn't scared or afraid to show.

"So what brings you to Vale anyway?" Slade asked as Word looked.

"Nothing of your concern I can assure you, simply some plans that need taken care of and business to attend to as well." Slade said as he walked with his guard detail close by as Slade walked next to his father.

"You don't say." Slade said as feigning interest.

"Your sarcasm is noted son." Word said as the two walked side by side. "Now then I must meet with a few individuals soon so for now be sure to enter that Race coming up I would hate to learn my son's talents are wasted with failures." Word said as the threat was evident there causing Slade to stop.

"Yes… father." Slade said as he looked down to his gauntlet as he glared at it.

"Well Slade it seems family trouble is evident here." Came a female voice as Slade and Team SHDW looked and saw Cinder there.

"What do you want Cinder?" Slade asked as he glared at Cinder.

"Oh nothing just making sure Lord Armageddon's plans aren't being threatened at all." Cinder said as Slade looked.

"Don't worry they aren't right now thanks to you and Roman we're still in phase 1." Slade said as Cinder smirked.

"Oh don't worry dear." Cinder said as she moved her hand tenderly to Slade's face as she caressed it like a lover would her male love interest. "Right now we are setting up the Excavation plans and your father's resources would help us get the Dragons and gear we need to start digging." Cinder said as Slade then moved his head away no doubt not pleased by that touch. "Oh don't treat me like that Slade after all the Five Boosters duty is to protect and work with the Maidens." Cinder said as Slade glared.

"To bad you're not a maiden yet." Slade taunted as he was clearly in this for something in the end.

Deceptshun of course growled as Cinder as Cinder saw the Bone Mark nub on the Psi Dragons head which made Cinder sigh to this. "Very well but call off your dragon she seems a bit angry." Cinder said clearly unafraid of Deceptshun's threat to her person.

"Fine." Slade said as he motioned for Deceptshun to back off. "By the way how's your dragon doing Pyro Flare was it?" Slade taunted as Cinder stayed quiet and began to walk away no doubt Pyro Flare was probably involved with something a while back.

(Meanwhile Dragon Keep Beacon)

The three teams exited the Elevators as they saw Mortis and Rosaline there waiting for them as Rosaline was holding a list in her hand. "Hey Rosaline." Weiss called as Rosaline looked to Weiss who no doubt had a question.

"Yes Ms. Schnee?" She asked as Weiss looked.

"Why do we have to enter these races to begin with we are huntsmen and huntresses in training so would it not make sense for us to focus on Huntsman training?" Weiss asked as Mortis looked.

"That Ms. Schnee is a very good and understandable question but there is a reason you should enter these races." Mortis said as he the tapped his staff to the ground causing a screen to appear from the ceiling as it turned on to show ancient pictures of people racing on Dragons. "In days of old humans and Dragons worked together in these races. Many of these races had a goal in mind, a great prize, long term recognition, and to a special few the ultimate test of ones bond with their dragon. But they served another purpose training to fight see these races provided life training for Dragon and Riders and that method is still used today after the Dragon Advent." Mortis explained as he looked to Weiss who saw the potential there.

Sure Weiss had always said at times Dragon Racing was barbaric and even a large lack of elegance but at certain races she couldn't help but be drawn to them the wind in their faces the adrenaline rush of the race and the sweet satisfactory of victory or the learning opportunity of losing Weiss would be lying to herself if she claimed she did not want to take part in one of those Dragon Races and competitions. "Now then I have created a list of Races you each can be eligible for participation at an entry level I'll send it to your scrolls now." Rosaline said as she clicked the send button on her own scroll causing everyone to get the message.

"Wow these seem difficult." Yang said as Blake agreed as these may be Level 1 Races but they were high teared for Level 1 races.

"Come on guys I'm sure we can win this!" Ruby called out with a cheer as Jaune looked.

"Glad I'm not racing then." Jaune said as Odysseus tail whipped him as Jaune yelped at that.

"They are still accepting sign up and have also made areas for Racers with teams or sponsors to prepare themselves." Mortis explained no doubt having experience with rules and regulations.

"Got it." Garnet said as Diana agreed.

"We shall claim victory then for the glory and honor of Team GOLD!" Diana called out as Leina elbowed her best friend there.

"Diana knock off the Knight stuff already you're not fooling anyone." Leina said as Diana huffed and began to storm off to wherever she normally goes to cool herself off.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go to that sign up area after all it's supposed to be today right!" Yang called out as she punched her fists together in excitement for racing.

"Be careful though there are those in the Down City Gangs who would take advantage of new comers and cheat their way to claim victory." Mortis warned as Yang waved him off on the warning.

"Easy old timer we got this handled." Yang said as the three teams took there leave to the location the Down City Race was at.

"This is not a joke Yang there are those in these races that will do whatever it takes to win even cheat and in a society that revolves around Dragons the better one is with their Dragons means a higher class in society and social standings." Rosaline explained as Yang simply waved her off not realizing what these Races were like in real life situations.

(Scene Break Down City Sector of Vale Sign Up Booth)

"Ok y'all signed up now." A bit of a chubby man said as he had the girls, plus Pyrrha signed up for these races.

"Thank you." Weiss said as she was dressed in a racing jump suit with the Schnee symbol on it and was as her norm pure white.

"Ok then we'll have a tent pit set up soon with your gear for now I suggest y'all get to know yer competition." The man said as he yawned seeing as he doesn't always get new racers so he was welcoming the work for now.

"You go it." Yang said as the group began to head to the pits with Iron Head and Thor toeing a small truck with their gear inside of it.

"This is going to be awesome!" Ruby cheered as she had to switch her normal combat outfit with a racing suit also but it wasn't much of a major switch but still noticeable. Mainly her skirt was changed for a tunic type outfit as her stockings were now riding pants and her red hood and cape was replaced with a hood and small scarf which Ruby had cried prior to this.

"Don't get to excited Ruby these races can be dangerous and some people have even gotten seriously injured in them." Blake said as Ruby smiled.

"Hark we shall not give them victory so easily!" Diana yelled as they entered the Pit area.

"Oh don't worry this race is in the bag." Yang said as JNPR was with them as well.

"But why won't Oban, Nora, and Ren race?" Jaune asked as Leina looked.

"Yeah I want to know that also." Leina said as she and Diana lead her Dragon Saber who yawned a bit while Leina led her Dragon Blu.

"Simple I'm not racing able f-f-f-for this p-p-p-p-particular race due t-t-t-t-t-to Iron Head b-b-b-being more of a p-p-p-p-power based d-d-d-d-dragon instead of a speed t-t-t-t-type." Oban stuttered as Ren then sighed.

"One word… Nora." Ren said as if he let Nora race she'll be hurting everyone on the track from the starting line to the finish line to beak legs.

"Well I guess it's just Pyrrha, Garnet, Diana, Leina, and TEAM RWBY!" Ruby cheered as she walked with everyone.

"Don't get to excited Rose Brat." Came the familiar voice of Slade as everyone looked to Slade and saw him with his Team and some members of the Dragon Eye Crew as everyone was shocked to see him here at all.

"What do you want Slade!" Yang yelled as she glared at her sister's bully.

"Just scoping the competition for this race and let me just say the only ones who could pose me a problem in winning, is maybe Pyrrha Nikos here." Slade said as Ruby glared.

"Don't underestimate me!" Ruby yelled at him as Slade scoffed.

"Or what you're going to cry rose brat?" Slade countered as Garnet stepped in.

"Back off Slade we don't want any trouble." Garnet said as he glared at Slade.

"Stay out of it Stable Brat." Slade said as Garnet glared at Slade for that comment right there. "Anyway I'd watch out though the White Fang are also racing here so I'd be worried for yourselves they'll go after any racer in the race unaffiliated with their 'oh so noble cause.'" Slade taunted as he didn't consider their cause noble using there extreme methods.

"Oi Slade-boy!" Came a British accent as Slade looked and saw the leader of the Dragon Flares Fira Torch and her dragon Forge as the two entered the fray. "Ya trying to scare the competition again love?" Fira asked as she jumped in from a large crate and smiled a playful smile.

"None of your business Fira." Slade countered as the two leaders had a stare down. Fira with a playful smile and Slade with a Glare.

"Well, being as my Crew are the cleanest racers around, I have ta say that ya made it my business when ya started intimidating new racers. Besides tha more competition the better love." Fira said as she smirked at Slade. "Plus with the growing industry in Dragons tha more racers the better." Fira said as she smirked at Slade on this.

"Fine whatever." Slade growled as he started taking his leave. "And Rose Brat don't think I'll let you or your team win so easily even if I am going to marry Weiss one day." Slade said as the tone he used showed he didn't like Ruby and someway Slade wasn't too fond of the engagement either.

"Don't worry about him loves but keep a close eye on your gear and dragons no telling, when he'll try to sabotage ya." Fira said as everyone nodded. "Anyway I'm Fira Torch and this is my dragon Forge." Fira said as she gestured to her Dragon who roared at the introduction.

"Nice to meet you Fira, I'm Ruby and this is my partner Weiss and our dragons Ein and Jewel. That over there is my older half-sister Yang with her Dragon Bumblebee and her partner Blake with her Dragon Kage." Ruby gestured to the team. "Together we make Team RWBY." Ruby said as Fira smiled at this as the Dragons roared in response as well.

"Ah so huntsmen in training that'll get our nickers in a twist then great competition then." Fira said as she was looking forward to racing Huntsmen in training.

"Well I'm Garnet and these are my teammates, Leina, Oban, and Diana with our Dragons Beau, Iron Head, Blu, and Saber and together we're Team GOLD." Garnet introduced as Fira smiled seeing the Dragons do a happy roar happy to be noticed.

"Well I'm the only one racing in my group but I'm Pyrrha and these are my teammates Jaune, Ren and Nora and our Dragons Odysseus and Thor." Pyrrha introduced as Odysseus rubbed up to Pyrrha purring a bit to her rider.

"Well then I'm the leader of the Dragon Flares so if you guys need any information on the racers of the other teams don't hesitate to ask me." Fira said as Weiss was shocked.

"Wait you're a leader of one of those Hooligan gangs!" Weiss accused as Fira laughed a bit.

"Hooligans that's a new one love!" Fira asked as if the insult was a joke. "Well ya should know that yes I'm a leader but no most of us aren't hooligans or crooks or criminals. The Down City Council was formed after the Dragon Advents our job is to prevent another Great War since we have reason to believe the Dragons were involved in that war long ago." Fira said as she smiled. "So we got together and formed the Council of 12 though the White Fang are trying to make it the Council of 13 or the White Fang takes over Remnant thing." Fira said as Weiss though Fira shared her opinion thing. "Jokes on them though we already have Faunus in the Councils and most of our crews so they can't pull the racism card to attack us plus since we pretty much out number them here attacking us is suicide." Fira joked as Blake was nervous a bit with the White Fang being here and all.

"Well what can you tell us?" Pyrrha asked as Fira smiled.

"Well for starters loves, the Grip of the Dragons those guys are bashful and brutes but have a huge sense of honor and wont attack someone who can't defend themselves, their leader Cobalt Winchester he's the leader of the Grips and the Dragon Council he normally keeps the more unruly jerks in line especially Slade." Fira said as Jaune looked surprised.

"Winchester?" Jaune asked as he didn't see that coming in any way here.

"The Dragon Eyes lead by Slade and Team SHDW those guys are a coin flip at times but since their supported big time by Slade's pops they have the good gear but kicker is they cheat a lot of times so don't trust them to much but they also have a conscious they'll cheat but very rarely will they let people get seriously hurt in there cheating schemes while racing." Fira said as Ruby was surprised.

"Wait Slade doesn't like people getting hurt while cheating?" Ruby asked as she didn't think Slade had a conscience.

"The Blue guys there are the Inner Order Crew those blokes are all about Zen and Samurai type Honor though sometimes they can be real stubborn like a Bull Dragon." Fira said as she gestured to the Faunus Leader who was meditating as Fira smiled. "That there is Ryu Ao the leader of the Inner Order Crew he's the best racer when it comes to team races knows how to work with most people but tends to stick with his crew on team matches if it can be helped." Fira said as she gave them the run down on the Dragon Crews in Down City. "Them; blokes are the main four leaders counting me of course and together we basically make up the Big Four since we have the highest positions in the Council of 12." Fira said as Weiss looked.

"Why does it sound like the Council of 12 match the 12 common colors of Draconium?" Weiss asked as Blake and Ren chipped in.

"Yes it seems odd that there are 12 which matches the known colors." Ren asked as Blake looked.

"Does it imply each crew specialized in a certain Draconium color?" Blake asked as Pyrrha then spoke up.

"Actually is does the Crews each have specialized in specific Draconium Colors that make up there crew but the 'Big Four,' as Fira put it had based their positions off of the legend of the Five Colors of Power and Balance, the Grips being Green, the Inner Order being Blue, the Eyes are black, and finally the Flares being Red." Pyrrha explained as Jaune looked lost.

"I'm confused if that legend says there is five where are the Gold guys?" Jaune asked as Garnet cleared his throat on that one as the group knew who he was.

"That's the thing loves there hasn't been a Gold Dragon sighting beyond the Dragon Boosters, the legend says the Dragon Boosters Black and Gold Dragon was the last of its kind the only pure bred Gold Draconium Dragon. It was a major shock when the Dragon Booster returned with a Gold Draconium Dragon." Fira said as that surprised everyone to no end.

"So shouldn't the Dragon Booster also be on the council in fact shouldn't he be the leader?" Weiss asked as Fira shrugged.

"No clue loves but if he does join the council he's going to have to prove himself to Cobalt in a Dragon Joust." Fira said as she then smiled a bit. "Anyway love's I'm going to have to head back to my pit and get ready your tent should be ready also so best to get prepared for the race love they say beginners are the ones who have the most fun racing, ta loves." Fira said as she then took her leave with Forge.

"Well then she's right you know come along we mustn't be tardy for the races!" Diana called as she took charge as Garnet smiled.

"Come on." Garnet said as everyone headed to their tents to get ready and geared up for the race.

(Later after everyone was properly suited up)

"This is going to go off with a big Yang!" Yang cheered as she had her helmet on as Blake was suited up in her own suit. But her pun got a moan of annoyance from everyone as Blake rode up on Kage.

Blake's suit was primarily black with a Cat motif on it as her helmet had two pylons on it shaped like a cats ears as on the side of it was a cute kitty head and tuna stickers on it. "Well other than Yang's pun this race should be enjoyable if we don't hit too much danger." Blake said as she pulled up the visor to show her face.

"But victory shall be ours! Less we desecrate the coat of arms." Diana called as she replaced her combat dress with a racing suit with a major knight motif to it as the helmet even had a horn on it making it similar to a unicorn.

"Ignore her!" Leina called as she rode up looking to everyone here no doubt wanting to keep Diana from causing a scene.

"Leina don't ignore me! We are about to enter a contest of great heroes and riders have you no sense of honor for this!" Diana called as Leina sighed and chuckled to this.

"Well besides Leina and Diana's episode here I think we should all try and play fair unlike Slade's own crew." Weiss said as she walked in as she made her hair into a bun and put on her helmet so her hair didn't get caught or ruined in any way, shape, or form from racing at nearly 200 Mile Per Hour on the racing track.

"All racers of the first group please make your way to the track the race will begin soon!" The announcer called as Garnet smiled as he walked in.

"Well good luck guys we're going to need it." Garnet said as everyone agreed on that as they then began to make their way to the racing track for the big race.

(Later at the race track)

The racers were all gathered as it looked like a regular race with cars but instead of the cars it was Dragons with humans on their backs as Garnet looked around and saw Team RWBY and Pyrrha at separate spots. Same with his two Teammates Leina and Diana as Garnet saw that Slade was in front of him with Fira between them in case Slade does some if any fowl play on his racing part.

"Ok then this is it boy you ready?" Garnet asked as he rubbed Beau head as the Dragon gave a smirk showing he was ready. "Ok then all or nothing get ready to release the Dragon in this race" Garnet said as Beau got into a ready position.

(With Ruby)

"Ok no pressure no pressure at all." Ruby said as she looked to Ein. "Your cool right Ein?" Ruby asked as Ein smiled showing he wanted to race. "Ok this is crazy this is crazy this is crazy." Ruby chanted as she pumped her arms to get some groove into her first race. Ruby then looked ahead and saw all the other racers who looked for more professional and with far more experience and better gear then her.

"I am going to die I am totally going to die now." Ruby said as she realized she may have bit off more than she could chew for this one.

Ein then sighed and then used his ear to slap Ruby in the face to knock some sense into her as Ruby was shocked by that. "Thanks Ein I needed that." Ruby said as Ein snickered at this but nodded.

(With Weiss)

"Ok by the looks of it elegance and grace is not useful here, in fact it's more about skill than anything else." Weiss said as she looked around nervously as Jewel had her focus on Beaus nice rear as Jewel had a tongue out picturing Beau and her doing dirty things and mating later on. "Ok I am a Schnee so Dragon Racing should be no trouble for me what so ever." Weiss chanted as she looked around nervously. "I mean it's like horseback riding… just faster and far more dangerous that could result in a crippling injury." Weiss said as she quickly realized she was possible going to die or get hurt bad here.

Jewel then purred a bit as she looked to Weiss sensing her nervousness and through the saddle as Weiss heard this and saw her hand was shaking on the saddles control yokes and Jewel knew. Jewel looked to Weiss and gave her a look of approval saying it was ok to be nervous about this. But also told her if Weiss backed out now she would regret it for the rest of her both of their shared lives as partners.

"Heh you always know what to do to keep me on the right track huh girl?" Weiss asked rubbing Jewel's jaw area as she smiled at her. "Ok then girl win or lose we're going to the spa you and me you earned that much." Weiss said rubbing her Dragons head as Jewel smiled big time as she always loved going to that place they always treated her like a queen. Plus it only made her intent on winning wanting to earn that spa day instead of have it given to her bit if she did lose Jewel was willing to look at it as a better luck next time.

(With Blake)

Blake had her eyes closed as she saw her gear was ready as she saw Kage was also ready as even though the Psi-Dragon was unpredictable Blake liked Kage as he was mysterious and unpredictable. Kage looked to Blake and smiled at his rider ready to race to the finish line as his gear was all set up. For this race the normal maneuver Gear, Thrust Gear, and bash gear would be needed with possibly a grappling Gear as needed as Kage smiled.

"Ready Kage?" Blake asked as Kage smiled as the lips helped with that but he smirked as if asking Blake if she was ready seeing as White Fang members were in this race no doubt still pinning for the 13th spot in the Down City council of 12. "Of course I am Kage I'm ready to race" Blake said as she had a firm grip on her Dragons controls.

These younger racers their bonds with their Dragons are among the strongest so it would be a wonder who would shine brightest in this Dragon Race.

(With Yang)

"Come on Speed we're speed Bumblebee." Yang said as she was in some race appropriate gear as she had her helmet and googles on.

Bumblebee roared as she was ready to burn claw and beat the other racers to the finishing checkered flag. "Good girl." Yang praised as she rubbed Bumblebee's head making the Dragon thump its foot when Yang was scratching her happy spot before shaking her head to focus on the task at hand which was the race ready to start.

(With Pyrrha)

Pyrrha smiled as next to her was Leina as the two were ready to race as Leina always welcomed trying new things as for Leina discovering new things was the best part of life. "Alright Odysseus victory." Pyrrha said as Odysseus roared ready to race and win again.

"Hey good luck Pyrrha this is a Down City Race not a Academy Race so here invincible girl will just have opponents hounding her." Leina said as she pointed to Diana who had her sword drawn as she seemed to be doing a sort of silent knight prayer before she opened her eyes ready to race.

"And good luck to you and every racer here." Pyrrha said as she soon saw what looked like the press and the paparazzi as Pyrrha of course sighed at them always finding famous people or some sort of story.

(With Oban, Nora, and Ren Dragon Pits)

"O-o-o-k everyone give me an n-n-n-n-n-nod or a sign that y-y-y-y-you all hear m-m-m-m-me." Oban said as he used the Scroll link on the Saddles.

"Yeah we hear you." Garnet said as he looked.

"O-o-o-ok everyone pay attention now the screen before you is your Dragons Draconium levels you need to c-c-c-c-c-conserve them in a race that requires skill and speed. So m-m-m-m-m-maneuvering Gear, Boost Gear, and Grappling Gear are I-I-I-I-I-I-ideal here." Oban stuttered as he gave them the explanation.

"You all also need to keep a balance of those Draconium Levels since the gear you have work best with matching color types so Red Boost Gear will work best with Red Draconium while Green Bash Gear works best with Green Draconium." Ren said stepping in as he knew Oban would finish the explanation with his stuttering problem.

"Yeah so keep you aura and Draconium conserved and win this race! Oh and break their legs!" Nora called from the background as she bashed in with a plate of pancakes.

"Nora move out of the way!" Ren called getting back on screen.

"Now then make sure you have your levels are fully charged because the race is about to begin." Ren said as the crowds at the stands were now fully ready and gathered.

(At the Track Starting Line)

On a podium a man dressed in a sort of Jester like Outfit but with less clown and more elegance was standing as he was no doubt the MC for this Race so the spectators can enjoy the dragon race. "Ok Dragon fans today is the first race of a new school year! We have a lot of veterans here and a bunch of new comers also! But most of all we have Pyrrha Nikos here in the race straight from Beacon and Mistral!" Came the MC called Jester as the crowd cheered as Pyrrha saw herself on the big screen making Pyrrha wave nervously to the crowd a bit.

"Plus we got plenty of newcomers and the vets from the Down City Crews so place your bets or cheer on your favorite racer!" Jester called as everyone cheered loudly for their favorites and newcomers. "And just in we have a high class spectator in the crows Word Payne!" Jester called as Slade in the tracks cringed under his helmet when he saw his father of all people was hear watching the race as he paid people very little mind as it looked like he was the kind of person who always had to look beneath his nose seeing people in general as beneath him and his statues in high society.

"Now here are the rules three laps! Whoever wins first place on the third lap is the winner!" Jester explained as he looked as they all already knew that if they reach the starting point after each lap they can switch to a different gear to utilize like a fast pit stop for refueling and rearming their dragons with spare gear and some fresh nutrients. "Now then let's get ready to burn claws and race!" Jester called as the track activated as it first started out red.

The newcomers waited in batted breath as racers fixed their grip on their dragon's saddle's control yokes. The track turned yellow as the countdown was almost done as Ruby was nervous like Weiss as Blake was being calmed but wanted to avoid the White Fang Racers in the crowd of racers about. Pyrrha was intended on victory as Leina and Diana were as well as Yang smirked ready to race and win. Weiss steeled her resolve as Jewel got ready to race herself as it was now or never if they choose to race this day onward.

*Insert Free (Crush 40 Version) From Sonic Free Riders (ESKK: Sorry all I know the game sucked but the music rocked and I have no shame admitting it)

The Track soon turned green as soon the race started as the dragons then took off down the road as the race was off to a great start now. As the Dragons ran down the track the carnage already started as Slade passed one racer and bashed Deceptshun against said Dragon as it was a White Fang Racer as he was caught off guard just as it flipped but Blake ran in and jumped over the Dragon on Kage as Kage smirked as he ran down the track before the rest of Team RWBY came in followed by team GLD and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha saw Yang seemed to be enjoying herself as Bumblebee ran down the track trying to win as Bumblebee was clearly enjoying the wind in her face. Weiss meanwhile felt an adrenaline rush go through her as Jewel and her sailed down the track as she felt her hear race as he avoided different racers and opponents as she flew down the track.

'This is… fun!' Weiss mentally cheered as she saw and felt Jewel felt truly alive and not restricted anymore. For Jewel and Weiss it was like they found what they were meant to do or at least one of the things they were meant to do as Weiss soon saw a White Fang Racer come up next to her as it seemed this one was able to recover from his previous crash and took out a shock stick.

Weiss pulled out her Rapier weapon and blocked the attack by twitching to lightning Dust as the two weapons canceled each other out as the Dragon roared out in shock as its rider was knocked back. Soon the dragon magged The White Fang Rider as he then flew straight at Weiss as Weiss was wide eyed especially since she had the Schnee symbol on her suit. "Jewel!" Weiss cried out as Jewel smiled and pulled back with Weiss help causing the Magged Faunus Rider to miss. Jewel then magged Weiss and sent her at the White Fang Member as Weiss found she was a pretty good mag jumper.

"Fall Schnee!" The White Fang roared as Jewel then picked up speed and bashed into the White Fang Dragon causing it to lose focus forcing the White Fang Member to pull back and try something new later.

"Thanks Jewel." Weiss said as she returned to Jewel's saddle which the Dragon smiled in response to her rider.

Ruby and Ein meanwhile were starting to catch up to Slade who was trying to keep the lead on Ruby as Slade saw her and was surprised how fast she was. Garnet meanwhile saw the event carry out as he was right behind Ruby as Leina and Diana saw this. Ruby then caught up to Slade who then sneered and pulled out his Scythe Weapon and tried to bash Ruby with it as Ruby dodged the attack just barely. "What trying to play with the big kids now Rose Brat?" Slade sneered as Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and tried to hit Slade with it but the Rider dodged with ease as Ruby tried to keep in control of herself and her temper around Slade.

"No I'm just trying to beat you!" Ruby countered as she tried to hit Slade as Slade laughed as the racers soon completed the first lap as Ruby got pushed back from Slade with Ein and then some as Ruby was now hanging by the ladder scared as she tried to hold on.

Soon Fira saw this and picked up speed and ran up next to Ruby before helping her back on the saddle surprising Ruby. "Careful love don't want you falling now don't we." Fira said as she rode on. "Might want to lay off Slade a bit love at least till ya get more experience for this type of thing." Fira said before she pressed a button activating some Dragon Gear and began running faster as the red boost gear activated for her as she sailed past the competition.

"Ruby if you want to get some leeway in this just listen." Leina called as she caught up to Ruby and Ein race spot. "Draft in behind, push to the outside, and use the wind boost from the others to cruise pass!" Leina called as she rode next to Ruby and Ein with Blu. "Like this!" Leina called as she demonstrated.

Blu and Leina pulled back from the racers as they were soon arriving at a turn which Leina then capitalized on and flew through the competition and passed Pyrrha of all racers here. "Wow." Ruby said as she saw Leina catching up to Slade.

(In the pits)

"Uh guys I don't think they're doing so hot there." Jaune said as he watched the race.

"D-d-d-d-don't worry at the very least o-o-o-o-one of them has t-t-t-t-t-t-to reach the f-f-f-f-f-finish line." Oban said as he saw their teammate's race down the track to the finish.

"Come on Pyrrha break their legs!" Nora called out as she wanted to see some carnage on the race track.

"Nora calm down." Ren said as he looked to Nora to control her exciting attitude.

"Sorry Ren." Nora apologized as she looked to Ren with a blush on her face.

(Back at the Race Track)

Garnet was riding on Beau as he avoided the opposing racers as he kept a close eye on Beau's Draconium levels because if they go empty he's a sitting duck. As Garnet and Beau sailed down the tracks as Garnet saw Yang running up to him as she had a smirk on her face. "Come on Gold Boy better burn claw if you want to catch up!" Yang called as she and Bumblebee ran pass the two as Garnet smirked.

Garnet then pressed a button and activated his Dragons thrust gear as they activated and the two began to run down the track as they caught up to Yang's position. As they raced Blake came in as she used a Grappling Gear after appearing from invisibility with Kage and had grabbed Garnet as Yang smirked.

"Beau hurry mag it off!" Garnet called as Beau understood as Beau then released a Mag Chain and mag off Kage's claw as Blade was shocked especially since the claw ended up grabbing a pillar.

"Kage mag the gear off now!" Blake called as Kage did so but when he did the two were shocked when the gear got caught on one of Kage's other gear causing him to trip and fall as Blake held on tight while the other racers either ran around her or jumped over her as one of them was Weiss and Pyrrha on their Dragons Jewel and Odysseus.

"Dammit." Blake cursed as she got off once it was safe and got the grappling gear unhooked from Kage. Kage glared at Blake showing the two agreed on one thing. "We shall never speak of this EVER!" Blake said as Kage agreed as they got their barring and rejoined the race to catch up to the other racers down the speed way.

(With Garnet and Beau)

"Garnet you're starting to pull up on Slade and Ruby and it seems the two are more focused on each other than the race." Ren said through the communications as Oban would have taken forever to say what he needed to say.

"I see them." Garnet said as he and Beau saw Slade and Ruby were once again at each other's throats as Garnet had shut off the boost gear already. "Let's go Beau!" Garnet called to his Dragon as Beau nodded and the Dragon began to run faster to catch up to the second and third place holder as soon Pyrrha passed by them as she had capitalized on the two warring racers as Garnet pulled up on Slade and Decepshun's blind spot.

"Hey Slade miss me!" Garnet called as he pulled out his sword and buckler and almost hit Slade with them as Slade ducked under it and smirked.

"So now we have both the stable brat and the Rose Brat great make my day." Slade said as he and Decepshun shared a smirk.

"You're going to regret that." Ruby said as she was then Magged by Ein before Ruby then took out Crescent Rose and started firing at Slade using none lethal rounds as Slade took out his own Scythe while getting some distance from Ruby and began to block and deflect the bullets coming straight at him.

"Fat chance Rose Brat!" Slade called having the upper hand as soon Garnet and Beau ran in as Beau then Magged Garnet and together then he proceeded to kick Slade square into his face.

"I'm sorry you were saying?" Garnet asked as Slade gave Garnet a glare as the leading party crossed the second lap line here.

(Pits)

"Hey look there getting the final lap!" Jaune called as he saw this.

"Oh Leg breaking time!" Nora called as Oban then went to the side.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-we need t-t-t-the b-b-b-b-boost gear." Oban stuttered as they all understood.

(Track)

The Racers grabbed the boost gear they would need for the final stretch as they were intent on winning this race today someway somehow.

(Weiss)

"Jewel I can't believe this but this is actually fun." Weiss said to her Dragon as she had her weapon out and with the aid of specific Glyphs after reading he rules on the allowed use of Huntsman Weapons and Semblances and knew which was allowed for use and which was limited in use as long as no lethal or serious harm was caused.

Jewel roared agreeing with her Rider as they ran down the track to the finish line for their own win.

(Ruby and Garnet)

"Come on Ein show them what you got!" Ruby called as Slade then pulled back as Ruby was confused before going wide eyed and seeing Slade charging at her with Green Ramming gear with the aid of Red Boost Gear as Garnet saw this.

"Look out!" Garnet called as he and Ruby had Beau and Ein avoid Slade's charged at them as they moved to the side.

"See you at the finish line brats!" Slade taunted as Ruby glared at Slade.

"Come on Ein we can't let him win!" Ruby called as Ein agreed as unaware to either of them Ein's eyes began to turn silver as Ruby didn't notice her Draconium levels were being fueled as Ein began to pick up speed now.

"Come on Beau we can still win this!" Garnet called as he focused on Beau as Beau also began to pick up speed as the two dragons were catching up to Slade's position.

"WHAT?!" Slade called as he saw the two pass him as he looked and saw he didn't have enough levels for another speed gear boost

*End OST

(With Ruby)

"Ruby!" Came a voice as Ruby looked and saw Jaune on screen.

"Ruby you're going way over your top speed here!" Jaune called as Ruby looked and saw the speed meter show she was maxing out over 200 miles which wasn't possible.

"No way." Ruby said but in seeing this she lost her focus and in turn Ein began to slow down as the Draconium levels were soon depleted as Ein had lost his strength and energy and was slugging behind the racers. Garnet passed by her as Ruby looked at Ein and saw he was exhausted as if his strength was sapped straight out of his body.

"Ein what's wrong?!" Ruby asked as soon Slade ran past him.

"Better luck next time Rose Brat!" Slade called with a taunt to Ruby as he and Decepshun ran pass Ruby.

(Garnet)

"Wow that was just like some of my first races." Garnet said remembering being in that spot when he and Beau were first bonding. "And there's the finish line." Garnet said as he pulled back on the connection a bit as soon he crossed the line as it turned black and white as the other racers followed close behind as Slade got second followed by Pyrrha in third with Yang got fourth, Weiss was lucky to get fifth place and Blake got sixth place, as the Crew Leaders got the other positions in the race, with Leina and Diana getting the last two placer, and finally the last dragon crossing in last place was Ruby and Ein.

(Jester)

"And what a race folks it seems the newcomers are quiet the underdogs in this race!" Jester called as he smiled. "Though this was Pyrrha Niko's first true race everyone is already looking forward to her becoming a champion all over again!" Jester called as the crowd went wild from the race.

(Scene Break the Dragon Keep later that day)

"I can't believe I lost so horribly!" Ruby whined as Weiss looked surprised as everyone was gathered. Ruby had ended up getting dead last as Ein was currently resting after his first race. "And after all the hard work I did to beat Slade he still creamed me." Ruby whined as she sat down on a stone rock not happy how bad she screwed up.

"Ruby no one expected you to win this race. It was your first race but you cannot let Slade get to you." Rosaline said as she walked up to Ruby.

"Yeah I still managed to beat him in the race so we got points there." Garnet said as Ruby didn't seemed cheered up on that.

"Ruby this was your first race so you can't expect to get on the saddle and win it takes time, patience, and practice to become a great racer and a great Huntress." Rosaline said imparting words of wisdom to Ruby as that seemed to work on cheering her up.

"So if I keep practicing I can get better and if I can get better I can beat Slade." Ruby said as Rosaline nodded.

"Exactly." Rosaline said as Mortis saw the whole thing.

"We can begin practice right now if you wish after all I'm sure Garnet here is willing to teach you a few things." Mortis said gesturing to Garnet who looked shock.

"Uh… yeah sure I can show Ruby a thing or two." Garnet said as he looked to Mortis and Ruby.

"But first we should let Ein rest a bit more he had a long day running on fumes." Rosaline said as soon they all heard snoring and saw Ein and Jewel were sleeping as Jewel was being used by Ein as a pillow. "Seems someone else agrees with rest." Rosaline said as Jewel snored as Weiss blushed in embarrassment at Jewel's antics.

"Jewel." Weiss said as Beau rubbed up to Garnet.

"You did great today though Beau." Garnet praised rubbing Beau's head a bit there. But then Beau licked Garnet and began to cover him in slobber as Garnet yelped and pushed Beau away on that one. "Beau you know that doesn't wash out!" Garnet scolded as he flicked the saliva off of his form and in turn causing everyone to laugh at their antics.

(With Slade and Cinder)

Slade was at a café as Cinder sat across from him as she enjoyed a nice cup of tea. "So you want me and my crew to help out the White Fang?" Slade asked as he looked to Cinder.

"Yes and no it be better if the Shadow Booster aided them not Slade himself." Cinder said as this meant that Slade had to work with Roman more then was legally safe. "You can handle this right Slade?" Cinder cooed as she put her hand on Slade making it look like they were a couple on a date which was far from the truth on the matter.

"Cinder what does Armageddon hope to find in Vale anyway?" Slade asked as Cinder looked.

"Well the original plan was to get the relics and the maidens and that plan still holds truth but let's just say Armageddon likes to think bigger." Cinder said as she smiled as Slade ripped his hand away as he got up.

"We're done here." Slade said as he walked off no doubt to deal with other things and problems of his own including the Down City Council and The Dragon Eyes Vale City Crew.

All in all things are changing soon very soon. But the question is if it's for better or for worse.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok finally got this done I hope you all enjoy it and be sure to leave me a review. Now until next time as I always say ja-ne.


End file.
